Plague of the Ninja's
by godosnipers
Summary: When naruto and gang find themselves in a rural part of euprope, what will leon do with the knuckleheaded ninja and his friends? NarutoxHinata pairing. Rated for violence and strong language. AdaKakashi BashingPairing.
1. Entry to the world, Friends in horizon

FIRST CHAPTER OF A GRAND STORY!!!

This was a hard decision. i needed to figure out how to do it, how to make it longer, and how many chapters to which point in the game. i also had to decide eevryone's point of entry and hiding spot. Also since naruto has kyuubi's healing powers and the kyuubi knows this place naruto will be the only one who destorys the egg on his own before the island.

I HOPE I DID GOOD READ AND REVIEW!!!

CHAPTER 1 START!!!!

------------------------------------------

It was a quiet late morning in the streets of the leaf. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were just assigned on a mission and soon got ready to leave the village. Hinata Was also with them for support. It was three months ago since shino and kiba died and kurenai retired as a ninja.

Hinata was jounin now and she would not let her sensei's last words of advice to her go forgotten. "_Hinata, you are a strong independant woman. You have everything you need to be a ninja: smarts, strength, and most of all a heart. Do not let your heart stray from what you want, for if it is forgotten what you most want in life other then being a ninja, you will live in misery. i know you have a crush on naruto. It was obvious to me from the start when you first came into my team and all the time you looked at him. Don't let your love fall, don't let your love be forgotten or lost. Without love, you can never be happy." _Hinata was always with naruto on missions, when they weren't on missions they went out for dinner.

Naruto was always so clueless, she thought. He was always surprised when she made a move upon him. She would just have to tell him when they got back. They soon set off.

_IN THE RESIDENT EVIL 4 WORLD_

Leon Scott Kennedy, survivor of racoon city and currently under the president's orders as a government secret agent. He was making his way into the darkest parts of europe where his first mission as a secret agent was to rescue the president's daughter from a town where no one goes.

The local law inforcment were giving him a ride straight into the town's outskirts on this lovely morning. It was to be noon soon, and they were only halfway there. Unbeknownst to leon, his day was about to go to hell.

_IN THE NARUTO WORLD_

Kakashi and the team were heading to their destination in sand. This was an A-Ranked mission, and meant for political military strength. Suddenly out of nowhere four stone ninja appeared. "CRAP!" Naruto instantly made a few hand signs. The stone ninja soon built up earth to trap the team.

Naruto's quick thinking was the best thing for the teams successful escape from the earthly prison being made. "**WATER ELEMENT! WATER VORTEX JUTSU!**" The team was surrounded in water and the earth no longer held any power to capture them unless the stone ninja's could control mud as best as they could solid earth.

Kakashi already activated his sharingan and charged two chidori's, sasuke ready with two as well. "**CHIDORI!**" they both hit 2 enemies each. Four stone ninja dead, one to go. A year ago stone announced it's new team squad numbers, Five ninja in each squad. The first four were all jounin rank to be best, but the last ninja in the squad was always anbu rank.

Hinata activated her byakugan and found him. "THERE!" She started to run to the anbu ranked stone, with the whole team behind her. They suddenly found themselves in a dark pitch black trap. "_Impossible, i didn't even see any hand signs!"_ They were suddenly falling into the pit of darkness.

They tried to hold eachothers hands to keep the group together, but the velocity in which they were flying proved to make that impossible. They fell until they reached the bottom of the pit...

_IN THE RESIDENT EVIL 4 WORLD_

Leon and his escorts had finally arrived to the village, leon got out of the car and soon his communicator activated. "Leon i hope you can hear me, my name is hunnigan i'll be your support on this mission." Leon viewed into the communicator and chuckled a bit. "Loud and clear. Somehow i thought you'd be a bit older."

Leon quit the small talk and decided to get serious. "So the subject's name is ashley Graham right?" Hunnigan didn't much like the small talk but was glad he was serious when it mattered. "Right."

She knew how men were like when they were around her so she decided to make sure of something. "She's the daughter of the president, so try and behave yourself ok?" leon scoffed at that remark, she didn't know who he was.

Leon huffed out. "They sure picked the wrong girl to kidnap." Hunnigan was confused he didn't give a smart remark but decided it could wait till the mission ended. "I'll try to find more info on the people there on my end as well." Leon smiled, not every day you get good support.

"_Especially since the racoon city incident."_ He knew he had to get going now. "Good, talk to you later. Leon out." and with that they broke communication for the time being. Leon headed down the trail and found a house. He looked around and found a truck blocking the path to the village. "_Guess they don't like visitors often"_

Naruto woke up. He sat up and rubbed his head, he hit it hard when he hit the ground. "Y-ouch. What happened?" He looked around, and found he was in a forest, but not the one he was in before. "Better yet, where the hell am i?" He took a better look around. He wasn't anywhere in the five nations that was for sure.

He sighed. "If i'm not in the five shinobi nations which is pretty much the world, then where the hell am i?" Kyuubi who was still sealed inside him decided to interprute the situation. "**Um, kit? We demons know everything...why haven't you asked me yet?**"

Naruto grunted. "_You do know i don't talk to myself anymore right? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WAS TALKING TO!?!?!?"_ Kyuubi shook his head. "**Sorry kit, you bumped your head pretty good and since it technically knocked us both out i forgot. Well, the only jutsu i know that could bring us to another world, is a dimensional jutsu. That wasn't a stone anbu, that was the 2 tailed fire cat of lightning, and her vessel. I guess she decided to take us all to another dimension. Which one i am not sure yet. There are 7 dimensions in which these types of trees grow. Find out more about this place then come back to me.**" Naruto nodded.

Soon naruto heard a roaring sound come from across a birdge he was near, and readied his kunai. Kyuubi knew that sound well enough. "**Kit, calm down.**" Naruto looked around the area it was coming from. "_Why?"_

"**Well for starters that isn't an animal, that is what is called an automobile, or in the terms these humans in this dimension call them, cars. More speciffically it's a truck, a bit bigger then a car.**" Soon enough naruto saw a blue shining box looking thing across the bridge.

Almost immidiatly, naruto saw a bigger but similiar looking thing come and crash into it, with two humans dressed in blue trying to et out and out of the way of the bigger thing. The two collided and were soon falling down the cliff, the two guys fell too. The bridge was soon falling apart and now out of commision, the two cars hit the bottom and into the river with a loud boom and clanking sound. Naruto looked and saw no survivors.

"_So the little blue thing was the car, and the biger thing was a truck? they move without having someone push it, like a motor. Meaning it's a land boat of some kind right?" _Kyuubi was impressed with naruto. after all them mishaps in his life and all the dense headed naiveness the kid had, he still found a way to put the peices together.

Naruto looked around behind him. "_My team, my friends... Wait."_ Naruto looked across the broken bridge. "_Do you think they could be across there?" _Kyuubi thought. "**Well kit, that truck you saw was a rural, poor, farming type truck. Meaning that near by is a village. It won't be a ninja village but it will be a human village. Maybe they saw that pink haired girl or the guy in a mask. Ask around, villages in this dimension give good info.**" And with that he tried to channel chakra into his feet...

"What the fuck!?" He couldn't mold chakra. Kyuubi chuckled nervously. "**Whoops, sorry kit i forgot to mention, the only two dimensions with humans, these trees, and those, in general term for all types of cars and trucks, Vehicles, have many beleifs and many laws, making it impossible for your dimension's humans to have chakra. Good news is your chakra is turned into muscle, brain power, and best of yet, sharper skills and senses. Not only that but you keep your ninja taijutsu skills. Meaning since you were able to jump a cliff twice as big as this with little chakra, no chakra would easily get you across this one.**"

Naruto was releived. At least some good came out of it. Naruto looked across the bridge to see a man with weird clothes on. "_I wonder if he is from the village."_ Kyuubi saw through naruto's eyes, he had a weapon. "**Kit, he has a weapon. Not just any weapon but in this dimension they have better weapons then kunai. They have what's called guns. They come in different types.**" Naruto was confused as ever, and decided to stall time by going into his mind.

Naruto went into his mind and stood in front of the fox's cage. "What the hell is a gun?" Kyuubi sighed. "**It's a type of weapon that fires projectiles.**" Which to naruto, it meant it was something like a crossbow.

"**See kit, guns are different yet similiar to crossbows. They use powder to make small explosions to propel a small peice of metal, various in size. once the powder ignites and propels the small thing they fly at speeds not even the sharingan or byakugan combined over one million times their power can follow.**" Naruto was amazed a that.

"Wow, they seem to have things better then ninjutsu... but not things better then bloodlines. Still amazing though." Kyuubi nodded. "**Now get across the bridge and find out who he is. He ain't a villager that's for sure.**" Naruto returned to his body. The man looked down and shook his head before looking across and what naruto thought was 'getting at the ready'

Naruto waved over to him. "HEEEEEY!!! I SAW THE WHOLE THING! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!!!" with that naruto took a few steps back before running full speed at the cliff. Right when he got to the end he jumped high and hard, jumping the gap with ease, but when he landed he was falling backwards.

Leon decided to help and grabbed naruto by the arm and pulled him back up. "That was an amazing jump." Naruto smiled. "Yeah, crazy though huh?" leon chuckled and nodded. "You bet. What happened?" Naruto sighed as he regained his breath.

"You see you won't beleive me for what i got to say before the accident with those two, uh, vehicles crashing into eachother and all that. The accident was a purpose, meaning that the big truck plowed into the car to get rid of it or something." leon looked back. "Now that you mention it that same truck blocked the path to the village."

Naruto put the peices together. "They must hate visitors enough to kill them." Leon looked at the house he was in. "Yeah, exactly that. Before the truck plowed into the car someone tried to kill me so i killed him first, then three more guys tried to break in and kill me. killing them was no picnic. What are you doing here anyways?"

Naruto sighed again. "Well you see even if i told you you wouldn't beleive me. You'd think i was crazy." Leon scoffed. "Trust me what i saw four years ago made sure i had an open mind to every possible thing." Naruto smiled. "Ok, you see i am from another dimension altogether. Me and my friends, teammates... were sucked into a portal of some kind from our own world and brought here. Now we're seperated and probably scattered all over the place." Leon nodded.

Leon chuckled a bit. "You know, if i wasn't open minded i wouldn't beleive a single word of that. But i do." Naruto smiled more. "Thanks. My name is naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Leon held out his hand. "Leon kennedy. Seceret agent for the president of the united states."

That one introduction got kyuubi's attention. "**Kit, i need one more peice of info before i figure out what dimension we are in. Ask what incident happened 4 years ago for him.**" Naruto nodded and shook leon's hand. "So what was that incident you had?" Leon sighed.

Leon looked a bit troubled about it, and naruto saw it. "Four years ago, a company named umbrella released a virus that infected almost every living soul inside racoon city. It was the T-virus, and it turned every living bieng it could into zombies, the walking, flesh-eating, living-dead. It was gruesome..." Naruto patted leons shoulder. "Sorry i asked." Leon shook his head. "No it's alright."

Kyuubi paled. "**Shit...Kit, this village is a bad place to be, but most likely where your friends will be.**" Naruto nodded. "_Ok, kyuubi, we find my friends and get the hell out of here._" Naruto wodnered what leon was doing here. "Hey, why are you in this place? you don't look like a village local, even if i ain't from around here i should know the basics of a village locals dress and drag." Leon chuckled at that.

"I am on a mission to locate the president's daughter who was kidnapped a few days ago. After i find her i get her to safety till a helicopter arrives and picks us up, taking us back home to america." Kyuubi decided to tell naruto what a heli was. "**Kit, a helicopter is a machine that flies in the air.**" Naruto remebered the flying machine in snow. "**it has propelers on the top of the helicopter and a small one on the back where a long peice of hallow metal is so they can keep the thing flying and stable. get it now?**" Naruto nodded.

Naruto looked at leon and smiled. "Leon, if you help me find my friends i will help you save this girl." Leon smiled back. "_I do need help, i guess i can bring this guy along with me just in case."_ He nodded. "Ok, naruto, you got a deal. What do your friends look like? if we're going to help eachother find other people we need to know who we look for."

naruto nodded and pulled out two pictures. One of him and hinata at the ramen bar, and the other of him and his teammates. "See this one? this one is of my team. The girl with pink hair is named sakura, the guy with the bird-like hair is sasuke, and the masked man is kakashi. This girl here with white pupiless eyes is hinata." Leon nodded and memorized the pictures.

Leon took out his own of ashley. "This is the president's daughter, Ashley graham." Naruto memorized the pic and nodded. "Ready to go?" Leon nodded and they ran down the trail. After awhile they came upon a dog in a bear trap. Leon helped it out and it shook it off and ran into the forest.

Naruto smiled. "Guess this world isn't cold hearted. good." Leon smiled a bit. "This world is cold and warm hearted. Some want the world for evil and some want it for good." Naruto smiled and patted leons back. "Your there for the good. Now let's go ask around huh?"

They walked a bit forward and found a few villagers. "Hey let's ask-" the villagers suddenly yelled out babble and ran to them with weapons ready to chop. "Shit!" Leon shot a few rounds off and landed a headshot, instantly killing the guy, the other two were hit in the arm and chest, the one hit in the arm drops his weapon, and the one hit in the chest hardly moved. "Damn!"

Naruto reached for a kunai and threw two at them, both hitting the head. They died instantly. Leon was impressed. "That was amazing. What were those? knives? and how did you hit accurately?" Naruto laughed nervous. "You see my world is a world of ninja's. those were kunai knives yes, and every ninja has to have precise aiming and throwing." Leon was dumbstruck but amazed.

Naruto shook him out of it. "Come on let's get to the village." Leon nodded and they made it to a cabin. When they got in leon saw the body of a female. "Guess they kill off men AND women. we better find everyone...FAST!" Naruto agreed and they ran down the trail, soon coming to the gates to the village.

Once they entered leon and naruto hid behind trees, leon took out binoculars and took a look. "Not good... they burn officers." Naruto was confused. "Oh, um, police. law inforcement..." naruto got it. "Oh yeah. man they don't like laws?" Leon thought a sec.

"No they have their own laws..." Naruto thought a moment. "Ok...Leon, i'll go see if they are nicer, if they aren't you come in and help me get rid of them, if they keep coming we get into a house kill whoever is in it, blockade the windows and doors and wait until they go away." Leon thought about it. It seemed like a good plan. "Ok naruto, go, i'll cover you." Naruto nodded and walked down to the villagers.

When he got there the woman who was fetching water pulled out a knife and came at him, naruto heard a shot and the lady was down. "LEON GET OVER HERE! GET INTO THIS HOUSE!!" Naruto ran into the two story house and when leon got in there they blocked the door.

Leon looked out the small high window and looked around. "They look like their planning..." Soon enough the sound of a chainsaw came in, and leon saw it. "Great, chainsaw!" Naruto didn't have time to be confused. The upper level window smashed and they were now boxed in.

Naruto went up and passed the shotgun so he could knock down the ladder. "LEON! I'LL HANDLE THE LADDER! YOU TAKE CARE OF THE DOOR!!" Leon was already shooting through a hole made by the chainsaw. "GOT IT!" After leon and naruto took care of their posts and killed a few villagers, church bells rang.

The villagers stopped and looked at the horizon before going into one house and locking it behind them. Naruto and leon went outside and looked around. "Where did eevryone go? bingo?" After a few more looks around leons communicator activated again.

It was hunnigan. "Hunnigan, i have some bad news, i've confirmed the body of an officer." Hunnigan was now scared for her subjects life and decided to get him out of there. "Leon get out of there! there's a tower in the village, find it and follow the trail near it" Leon smiled.

"Got it, and hunnigan, i ran into someone that isn't part of this rural part of europe, he's agreed to help me locate and save ashley if on the way and after we get her we find his friends and team mates. he's cool though." Hunnigan smiled, at least he knew he needed help and got it. "Ok, leon. I'll give you more information later." Leon nodded and the transmission cut out.

"Ok leon, what is that? and also what is a chainsaw?" Leon scoffed. "This is a video audio communicator i can use to contact the agency i work with. and a chainsaw is a motorized saw, but instead of sharp edge blades for them they use a rotating motor to spin a chain at high speeds, making it faster and more effective to cut things that need to be cut in the users eyes." Naruto nodded. he was confused and all this information wasn't helping him become unconfused.

"ok, let's find supplies before going down the trail." Leon nodded. Naruto went to the tower and climbed, he found a small box with small cylinders. He put them in his pouch and climbed down to find leon with a large object. "What is that? it looks like some type of gun." Leon nodded

"I'm glad you know what guns are. This is a shotgun, it shoots a bullet that shoots a spray of bullets at a wide range of targets. the downside is you have to be close to the enemy for it to be effective. The bullet looks like small cylinder containers" Naruto pulled the box out of his pouch. "These?"

Leon nodded and handed the gun to naruto. "Here, this will be better used for you instead of me." naruto grabbed it and held it a bit. a bit heavy for his tastes but it would do. He strapped it to his back for later and put the bullets in his pouch. Leon gave him all the ones he found.

After they got everything they went down the trail and to the gate. Leon opened it and Naruto heard a voice he knew...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was the high pitch scream of only one girl he knew could be here.

"SAKURA!!!" He ran into the small farm area and saw five villagers try going up ladders to the top of the barn. "SHIT!!" Leon followed him in.

Naruto ran behind one and kicked him to the ground before shooting him in the head, blasting it to bits before pulling the wooden slider back all the way, replacing the bullet he just fired, then sliding it back before aiming it at two who looked his way. "BASTARD!!" He shot the gun off a second time, blowing the two back a few feet, killing them off.

Leon came in and shot two rounds off, hitting the last two in the head. He was amazed at naruto's instinct with a gun. "Your a good shot with that thing." Naruto sighed a little and smiled.

Sakura looked down to see what happened. She saw naruto and someone she didn't know with him, and everyone who was after her dead. "NARUTO!" She jumped down and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see someone made it! Where's Sasuke, kakashi, and hinata?"

Naruto sighed. "We haven't seen them. OH! Sakura, this is leon. Leon this is sakura." They shook hands. "It's nice to meet you leon. For a second i thought you were one of these creeps." leon huffed. "And naruto seemed to realize i wasn't much of a villager." Naruto laughed a bit.

"Sakura, we're in another dimension. We're not in the five shinobi nations anymore, we're in trouble and so is kakashi sasuke and hinata. we have to find them, but we all need to stick together to do it. Leon is looking for someone also so we'll work together and then everyone will be safe. We head out and find the others and this ashley girl before we get the hell out of this place." sakura nodded. she'd get the details later.

Naruto leon and sakura looked for anything useful. Naruto found a blue peice of paper. "Hey what's this?" He read it.

_Fifteen blue medallions..._

_Seven in the farm... eight in the cemetary..._

_For those of you who bring me ten or more will be rewarded..._

_(The rest is illegible)_

Naruto was confused. "_fifteen blue medallions? Wonder what it's all about...I have a feeling this will be useful later on."_ He ran back to leon and sakura. "Hey guys, find anything useful?" Leon gave naruto some shotgun ammo. Naruto gave the the paper to read and leon some handgun bullets. "What's this?" They read it.

Sakura pulls out 7 medallions. "I think it's talking about these? When i got here i saw a few and decided they might be valueable." Naruto smiled. "Good sakura, three more and we get the prize. This guy sounds like a buisness man rather then a villager." They all agreed.

They went to the two gates, only one was able to open. They opened it up and it seemed safe enough, no villagers around. They walked a bit and leon stopped them and walked to the signpost. "I seen this post before..." Leon shook his head. "Forget it. it's nothing." They gone down the path, but when they did a few villagers pushed a huge boulder at them. They decided to run very fast down the path or be crushed.

When the reached the end they jumped out of the way, and the boulder hit the tunnel and broke to a million tiny peices. The three got up on their feet and decided to go into the tunnel. They slowly went to the other side and stopped. They saw a villager holing a small stick.

Leon knew what it was. "Damn it, dynamite." Naruto and sakura growled in frustration. Naruto saw a blinking light with a small wire attached to a few sticks of the stuff. "They even set traps here too." Leon went back to the signpost they saw earlier and the one now. the one earlier had the head hanging t look up, these look down.

"The signposts mean traps. whichever way those skulls look is where we should." Naruto and sakura smiled at that. they figured it out. "What do we do about the villager?" Naruto looked at sakura confused. "Kill him of course. These villagers hate visitors enough to kill on site." Sakura nodded. "Ok then."

Leon aimed and a light red beam shot from the gun. Naruto knew it was for aiming at distances. Leon took the shot but mised, it hit the house. the villager saw them and leon shot the stick of dynamite. The stick blew up and it killed the villager. The three moved in and sw one villager by the house.

Leon shot his stick of dynamite as well. One stick landed by them. "SHIT!" They jumped out the way and saw it came from in the house. Naruto went around and snuck inside, aiming at the two looking through the windows. "Goodbye!" he shot a shell at them, killing them both instantly.

Leon shot one who was coing to the window from the side they didn't look at. The three looked around, and saw no more villagers THey also got supplies that were lying around. Naruto came up with a red stone. "Found this in a birds nest." Sakura took out a weird looking mug.

"Maybe it has something to do with this?" Leon fit the stone inside the slot. "I see, we have to find the other three stones. i bet it would be worth alot." They decided the only place to look now was the house. "let's go. Maybe we'll find the others." They entered the house, after busting the lock, and strangely no villagers popped out.

They walked a bit through the house, looking for anything they could either use, or their comrades, or something they might need to shoot. they sudeny heard a bang, nothing there. They walked into a hallway and under the tripwire explosive, the bang again. They walked more and found a staircase blocking the next room.

Leon pushed it back. The bang got louder and louder, and more came quicker. Leon walked into the next room. this was the end and there was a wardrobe shaking wildly. Leon got to the side with his finger at the knob to open it, sakura on the other side, and naruto at the front pointing his shotgun.

They all nodded as leon opened the wardrobe. A man fell out and onto the floor, he was bound and his mouth taped shut. Naruto relaxed and pointed the shotgun away. Leon got on his knee and ripped the tape off. The man looked leon up and down. "A little rough don't you think?"

Leon flipped him on his stomach and started to untie him. "Your...not like them?" Leon stopped and looked at the man. "no, you?" leon finihsed untying the man. As soon as the rope was gone the man rolled away and rubbed his wrists. "Ok, i have one VERY important question... You got a smoke?"

Leon shook his head. "Got gum." everyone looked the way out, two villagers were right there, then a giant man with eyes with diffeent colors appears. "Oh great, the big cheese." They looked at him a little surprised. "_The leader of this village? No way!"_ Leon got up and ran at the man.

Leon threw a back-kick at him but with one hand the big guy held the foot away. Leon hated this situation. "_SHIT!_" The giant threw the foot in the air, throwing leon back and in the air as well. In the span of five seconds this happened:

The back of leons head hit naruto's, knocking him out and falling back on the ground. Leon's downfall back to the ground was much less pleasant, hit feet knocked sakura out as well, and his full weight landed on the man who was locked in the wardrobe. As soon as he hit the ground, leon was out cold as well as the man he fell ontop of.

After awhile a voice sounded from nowhere. "Feeble humans... let us give you our power." Soon leon felt a prick in his neck, but soon the feeling was gone and he was again unconsious. The voice continued.

"Soon, you will be unable to resist this, intoxicating, power." Leon felt something slide into his neck and woke up, an hour later. He looked around, Naruto and sakura were tied up in the corner, both still unconsious. He tried to move, but found he too was tied up, together with the man they found earlier.

He shook the man a little. "Hey...HEY wake up." The man groaned. "aye aye aye..crawled out of one hole, and into another." Leon was serious though. "Want to tell me what's going on here?" The man looked back with curiousity. "Americano si? Now what brings a bloke like you, to THIS part of the world." Leon shifted about in a way to hurt the man accidently while he took the photo of ashley out of his pocket.

"Hey, easy...whoever you are." Leon sighed. "Name's leon. I came here looking for this girl." He flashed the photo as far out as he could so the man could see. "Seen her?" The man looked curious and seriously thoughtful of his actions right then. A little fun wouldn't hurt though would it? "What are you supposed to be a cop or something?" he thought and took a good look. "Nah, you don't look the type."

Leon decided to play along. "Maybe." The man took another good look. He shifted back up. "okay, let me guess... She's the president's daughter?" Leon scoffed, this man knew more then he looked like he knew. "That's too good for a guess. Want to start explaining?" The man smiled a bit. "Psycic powers." Leon was a bit confused at that. this man was from this dimension, no way he had that.

The man looked back and laughed a bit. "Nah, just kidding with you amigo. I overheard one of the villagers talking about the president's daughter somewhere in the church." Unbeknownst to them, a villager was coming with an axe. Leon decided to get the mans name. "And who might you be?"

The man actually smiled truly at that. someone wanted to know his name finally. "Me? Me llamo Luis Sera. Used to be a cop in madrid. Now i'm just a good for nothing guy, who happens to be quite the ladies' man." Luis looked over at the two who came with leon. "And those two?"

Leon looked at them. "Those two are naruto and sakura. I found naruto just outside the village when my ride and the bridge were taken out. he jumped the gap with ease but almost fell back over the cliff. He's looking for his friends, and that was one we found before finding you, she was at the farm being attacked when we got there." Luis smiled more. More help for him to get out of there.

Leon decided to ask about luis' cop job. "Why'd you quit being a cop?" Luis puffed out. "Policia... You put your life on the line, and no one really appreciates you for it. Being a hero isn't what it's cracked up to be anymore." Leon returned to his painful memories. "Used to be a cop myself once. Only for a day though." Luis got serious. "And i thought I was bad."

Leon looked up. "Somehow i got myself in the incident with racoon city, on my first day of the force." Luis got REALLY serious and surprised a bit. "That is the incident witht he viral outbreak right?" Leon Nodded. "I think i might have seen a sample of the virus at the lab in the department-" The guy with the axe suddenly came in. He pointed at leon and luis. They both tried to wiggle their way out somehow.

"DO SOMETHING COP!" Leon scoffed as he tried harder and thought. "After you!" Sudenly he got an idea, and hoped to god luis was thinking the same thing. As the axe rose and began to fall at them leon called, "NOW!" Luis and leon pulled the chains as they tried to get away the way they were facing. The axe came down and chopped the chains off, they were free!

The guy picked up the axe and swung at leon, but leon put a foot up and with it threw the guy in the wall, his head landing on the ground and snapping his neck. Luis got up and ran out of there. Leon got up and made sure he was dead. After that he went over to naruto and sakura, untying them and waking them up.

Naruto rubbed his head ans sakura as well. "What the hell happened?" Leon helped them up. 'We were captured, but me and luis, the guy that we got out of the closet earlier got ourselves free. He ran." Naruto sighed. "Well at least we're ok. i just hope our friends are." Sakura nodded.

Naruto saw the shotgun laying on the shelf and he picked it up and got his ammo. "Well at least we have something." leon got his gun and ammo as well. Sakura saw the guns and pouted. "What are those? and where do I get one?" Naruot explained it to her and told her leon already ahd his, and he found his somewhere.

Leon called his support on the communicator. "It's leon, sorry i couldn't get in touch sooner but i was a bit tied up." Hunnigan was releived. "Your okay right?" Leon nodded. "I'm fine. There was a male civilian held captive. According to him ashley's in a church somewhere." Hunnigan jumped in joy. "_Finally! We have a direct location!_"

She was wondering about the guy. "_Was it a friend of the guy who's helping him?"_ "What Happened to him?" Leon sighed. "He managed to escape unharmed." Hunnigan nodded. "Do you have a fix on the location of that church?" Leon shook his head.

"No, but apparently there's a secret passage in the village that leads there. i'm heading back there now." Hunnigan nodded once more. "Find that church leon. What about the guy who's giving you a hand?" leon lookd to naruto and sakura. "We found one of his teammates, she's here with us. As for the other three of his friends we don't know." Hunnigan nodded again. "Well good luck in finding them, they shouldn't be hard to find since it's a small village."

Leon nodded back. "Alright, leon out." He turned the communicator off. They decided to get out of there. When they entered the hall they saw a man in a cloak out the window. "Over here, strangers" He walked away.

They knew he wasn't a villager, but wanted to find out who he was...

------------------------------------------------

FIRST CHAPPY DONE!!!!! i do say this was a hard chapter to get done. anyways i hope you liked it. READ AND REVIEW!!!

OH! and i will be doing 1 chapter every part.. so if there are 4 parts to each 5 chapters (i will combine the last part of chapter 5 and the final chapter all together) then it's a total of 20 chapters!! since i have the game and every single cutscene available i'll have a chapter every few days!

I hope you like the story! OH and POLL!!!

I already planned out where the others will be. but tell me where you want KAKASHI to be

In the freezer on the island-0

the beginning of the mines getting the sacrifice of the lion-0

or lastly, in the room where ashley goes after freeing her, after luis' death-0

THIS POLL LASTS TO LUIS' DEATH!

NEXT CHAPPY! The weapon and the merchant, Sasuke's wait is over!

SEE YA SOON READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	2. The Merchants weapons, sasuke's found

SECOND CHAPTER!!!!

The is going to be good XD Not only does sasuke make an appearance but there are QUITE a few differences, and he ain't the cool collected guy anymore.

Find out here!!!!! ALSO!!! this is almost two parts long. The second part of chapter 1 was too short to write since it didn't give enough action to write down. and then there was part three which i beleive there ain't no part 4 to this this chapter is LONG!!!

Reviews!!!!

sdkronon-XD i'll put kakashi where i'll put him wherever the votes are cast. so if they want him in the freezer your outta luck buster but yeh this is gonna be a sweet story. i hope you read till the end!!!

Green Ninja- Yo man thanks for following my last story to the end and i hope you do the same this time. thanks again for the reviews!!

netbreaker0- thank you man, it will be i promise! and yeh i was having a vivid picture of him freezing. i also got a spoiler for ya, kakashi teams up with ada!!!

Poll

Island: Freezer-1

Castle: Before lion sacrifice-0

Castle: Knight's Room luis' death-3

ONWARD!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------

The three rounded the corner to exit the house, naruto saw an ammo box of sorts. He picked it up and it had a diffeent type of bullet, and only five of them. naruto showed leon. "Hey what type of gun uses these?" Leon saw and scoffed. "We can't use them. They can only be used by a rifle. We don't have one." Naruto put it in his pouch anyway.

They gone out and turned to go behind the house, and there was the cloaked man. "Got somethin' that might intrest ya, Heheheheh" He opens his cloak and inside are various weapons and items to use. Leon looked, and found the only weapon he had for them to buy, and it was of some use.

"I'll take that rifle." he gave the merchant a pearl pocketwatch, and the merchant hurriedly agreed. "Magnifficent decor on this one stranger, I hope that rifle will be of use." Leon, Naruto, and Sakura went back to the front of the house when leon stopped them.

"Ok you two, this is a rifle, it's used for long distance shooting rather then my handgun or that shotgun. Which one of you thinks you can shoot a far range?" Naruto looked to sakura before giving her the shotgun. "The little wodden thing right here, pull it back after you fire it and then let it slide back up to have another bullet ready to fire." Sakura nodded.

Naruto took the rifle after giving sakura all his shotgun ammo. Leon smiled. "This little metal bar right here, push it up then let it slide up here. After that the bullet ejects so you pull it back and snap it back down to have another bullet ready." Naruto nodded, and went to a gap in the wall.

He looked and saw a few guys around the area, which seemed to be held up over a cliff. "We're in trouble. I think i can take them out without raising suspicion but it might take a good few minutes." Leon took a small look himself and nodded. "DO what you can we'll do the rest." Naruto nodded before readying his rifle.

Naruto saw that they had a specific lookout each. He decided to go for the one they never look at. He fired a single round, and the guy fell and died. He reloaded a bullet and difred at the sedond one they never looked at. He shot the ont on the birgde, then the one standing on the corner near them.

The group went out and not one enemy came into veiw. They went into the first house and took the few things they could, then entered into the back of the house. There were two villagers there, and leon took them both out quickly. They suddenly heard banging on the doors.

Naruto saw a ladder outside one window. "Cover me!" He ran out the window and up the ladder, knocking it down soon after. He searched the roof for anything he could use. He opened the chect there and there was a peice of metal. He put it back and looked around. Nothing.

They shot at everyone and killed all the villagers after some time. The group relaxed a bit before looking around the place. Sakura found another peice of metal but tok it with her.

"HEY GUYS!!!" She waved it in the air. "WE MIGHT NEED THIS!!!" It was true. The door to get out of there was locked and it needed the other half. Naruto went back and got it before he stuck the two together and slapped it into the gate. They heard the lock undo and opened the door.

They gone to the other side of the gate, but they didn't see one villager. "At least it's quiet." leon nodded. "But it's TOO quiet." They walked up the path slowly, making sure to check every crack or every small turn. They were finally at another door, but decided to check around.

Nothing in the garbage, nothing on the shelfs, but once leon and naruto decided to go in the back og the shelves, he stopped leon. Leon was confused. "There are very thin trip wires, with explosive tags. Only one person can do this handywork." He looked and found a barrel.

"Sasuke!" And sure enough, sasuke opened the barrel. "NARUTO!" he got out of the barrel and deactivated the trap. Naruto and sasuke gave eachothr a big hug. "Well, looks like we're in deep trouble aren't we?" Naruto nodded and sighed.

Naruto smiled a bit. "I was kinda worried you would be in trouble. You don't have jutsu since this dimension doesn't allow it, and you don't...wha!?" He looked at sasuke's eyes and saw the sharingan. "How do you still have your sharingan?" Sasuke sighed heavily. "I don't really know. FIrst thing i know is i can't mold chakra, but also i cannot turn off my bloodline." Naruto thought a second and grinned.

Naruto brought sasuke over to leon. "Leon, this is sasuke, sasuke this is leon, me and him have been working together since i got here." Sasuke looked leon up and down. "What's that on his stomach?" Leon and naruto looked down, nothing. "WHat are you talking about?"

Sasuke looked questioningly. "Theres a small thing wiggling on your stomach." He looked at sakura. "And you have the same sakura." He looked at naruto but nothing. "But not you naruto." They all looked confused. Naruto put the peices togther. "THeir not ON them, their IN them."

The group thought about it. "How?" "Why?" Naruto shook his head as did sasuke. The group decided to figure it out later. Naruto had a small change. "Ok, Sasuke, Sakura, give me your kunai and shuriken." They nodded and gave him everything. naruto gave sasuke the rifle and the ammo to it.

Naruto smiled. "With your eyes you can take better shots then i can." He explained to sasuke eevrything about the gun. Sasuke was amazed and nodded. "I'll do my best." Naruto nodded and they went into the building. They walked in a bit and saw somwthing shining.

They went to the hole in the wall and saw a golden mask. They nodded and went for the door leading to another room. They saw a villager waiting, sakura went up and shot his head clean of with the shotgun. Leon went up and cleaned out the hallway. They went around and found a few windows, when they checked there were a few villagers waiting. Naruto picked something green out of his pouch.

"Leon, what's this thing? I've been meaning to ask but i felt i should hold onto it for later." Leon took the thing and broke a window, pulling the pin from the green ball and throwing it. It soon made a huge explosion, killing off all the villager. "It's a granade, nice work." naruto smiled. They went through the windows and check the area. They opened the fireplaces to find a box of ammo and a small stone.

They got eevrything they needed and headed for the door. As they reached for the nob, the door busted open and a villager stabbed leon's shoulder with a pitchfork. Sakura blew the guys head off and checked for anymore villagers. Naruto pulled the thing out as sasuke checked the wound.

Leon got a spray out and sprayed it onto his wound. "AHHHH!!!! SHIT!!!" The wound healed up rather quickly. Naruto and the others sighed in releif. Leon sat up, shaking his shoulder. "I should have known someone was behind there." They rested a bit before moving on. They got to a room where there was a boarded up window, they smashed it and took the golden mask.

They walked to the door to get out of the warehouse and slowly opened it...No one was waiting behind it. They checked below and found a villager who wasn't looking. Sasuke knew this was his time to shine. He readied his rifle, and took the shot. The villager died, but another came running. Leon shot him in the head as sasuke reloaded a bullet.

They went down, and found no more villagers. They saw a ladder going up and went one at a time. They seemed to be out of the sewer. Leon saw more traps, and the same signpost. He took the brass watch from the well and they soon passed the traps by. They went up the hill slowly.

Sasuke decided to figure something out. "If you two are fine then kakashi and hinata are fine too." Naruto nodded "That's what it is. But first we find the president's daughter in which leon here has been sent to rescue her. On the way to get her or after we do we'll find the others." Sasuke nodded as they came to a house.

They gone up the only way in and soon found a locked door. Leon checked it and saw the turning ball. "I guess we have to turn this thing in order to unlock the door." Leon turned it down and naruto figured it out. "You've seen the insignia's around this place right?" Leon nodded before turning the ball to the groups insignia.

As soon as the door opened they went in and checked the bedroom. They found a box of ammo, a key with the insignia, and a paper. Leon picked it up. "Hey guys take a look." They went over and saw what was written,

_Cheif's note._

_As instructed by Lord Saddler, I have the agent in confinement along with his two helping hands, Alive. Why keep them alive? I do not fully understand what the lord's intentions are._

_I Would, however, think he'd keep them all seperate; not confine them together which has been ordered to us._

_I don't expect Luis would trust a stranger, but if by chance they DID cooperate, the situation could get a bit more complicated._

_If for some reason, an unknown third party is involved, i don't think they'd let this chance slip by. Maybe it is all Lord Saddler's ploy- leaving us vunerable so that this third party will surface, if it even exists..._

_It is an unlikely possibility, but if a prowler is already amongst us then our plans could be ruined. I guess the lord think's it's worth the risk, if we're able to stop whatever conspiracy is at work here._

_At any rate, it is the lord's call. We will trust his judgment as always._

The group finished the letter and looked at eachother. Leon asked first. "So there's a third party somewhere...I thought it might be you but it says here your not. We should get going, that church ain't going to wait forever." They all nodded and walked into the hallway.

As soon as they were all there, the cheif of the village picked them all up in his grasp. After awhile of choking them, he saw red in all their eyes. He threw them back, coughing for air. "You have the same blood as us it seems, never-the-less, your all outsiders. ust remember, if you become unpleasant to our eyes, you will face sever consequenses." He went into the room they just came out of.

Leon questioningly breathed in and out air as he said, "What? same blood?" He looked back as everyone recovered. "Stay here, i'll get this guy." They nodded as leon went into the room, he was soon decked and was being crushed by the guys foot. Two shots were fired from the window and shot the cheif.

The cheif stopped crushing leon and ran out the window after a woman in red. Leon knew the red dress was familiar, he just couldn't put his thumb on it. The gang came in and saw the crashed window. "What happened?" leon turned around. "The cheif decked me pretty hard and started to crush my when suddenly a woman in red shot him from the window. He went after her so he won't be after us for a while."

The group nodded. Leon picked up the transmitter and hunnigan appeared once more. "Leon, i might have gotten some new info that might help you guys out." leon smiled with a bit of releif. "Give us the news." Hunnigan pulled up some files on her end.

She read what she saw on the reports, "Apparently, theres a religous cult group involved. Their called the los illuminados." Leon didn't know a thing about this stuff. "Los illuminados? That's a mouthful. Anyways we managed to find one more of their team, and we also had an unexpected run-in with the big cheese of this village." Hunnigan was a bit concerned from that.

"That's good news that you have more help involved with you, but your all ok right?" Leon nodded as he checked the group for a second. "Yeah...But he could have killed us off, instead he let us all live. He also mentioned something about all four of us carrying the same blood as them. Whatever that means." Hunnigan was confused.

"'Carry the same blood'? hmm...Interesting." leon decided to hurry it up. "Anyways, there are more important things then solving whatever riddles these guys give us right now." hunnigan nodded. "Your right. hurry and find that church leon." The transmission cut off. Naruto thought a second.

"The same blood? that shouldn't be possible for me, sasuke, or sakura." leon sighed a bit. "I know what you mean. I was born in america no way i could have the exact same blood unless my ancestry was wrong." They thought about this more. Nothing came up.

"Well let's just go. We should just get while the getting's good." They agreed and gone doen the hall, down the stairs and not one villager was found in the room. Naruto felt the urge to go to the bathroom and decided to look around. He opened the door near the stairs and saw a villager.

"SHIT!" he pulled a kunai and killed the villager. He sighed and just used the toilet. When he got out the group was exchanging ammo. "Hey guys, i got a bad feeling theres gonna be something right out that door." They nodded and checked the windows. When leon looked he saw a chainsaw.

"Your right naruto, we got a chainsaw headed our way." Sasuke and sakura were looking at naruto confused. he told them what they were and nodded. The group slowly lef the cabin. Sasuke took sharp aim, and shot the man in the head, but the man came back up and started the chainsaw.

"FUCK!!" Sasuke took another shot and the man stayed up. leon was shooting him but it didn't seem to have an effect. narutog rowled and took running He ducked under the chainsaw as the man tried to cut him in half. He took the chainsaw after the swing and used it's momentum to cut the mans head clean off. naruto stood there covered in blood with a chainsaw revving in his hand. The others walked up to him and gave him a good pat on the back.

Sasuke smiled a bit. "Wouldn't expect any less from you." Sakura was jumping in the air. "NICE JOB NARUTO!!" Leon shook him out of his state though. "You finally got something other then knives. That chainsaw will give us an advantage over these guys." Naruto smiled.

They walked down the path, and even more villagers came into the picture. Sakura blasted all who got close and Naruto finished them off as leon took the ones he could. They made it to the small hut. They found a healing spray and were about to go when sasuke stopped them.

He aimed carefully. "There are four villagers ahead." He took one shot and it killed two villagers at once. "YES!" He saw the others coming at them and was getting ready to lay another bullet in their skulls. He killed one but the other he couldn;t get by the time he got close. Leon took the last villager out. Sasuke only had one more bullet in his rifle and sakura had two.

Sakura put in all the bullets she could fit into the shotgun, but sasuke didn't reload his rifle. They went to the gate and unbarred the doors. They opened it up to see they were back inside the village. The group hid behind the building as to not be seen as they made their plan.

_TWO HOURS EARLIER: CHURCH_

Ashely was forced into a room on the upper levels of the church. She got up and started to bang on the door. "LET ME OUT!!! I WANT OUT OF THIS RATTY PLACE!" She stopped after a little while. She got into a corner by a barrel, when she heard a voice. "Hey." Ashley jumped and ran to the other corner. "STAY AWAY!" A black haired girl came from behind the barrel and up to ashley.

Ashley looked way with her eyes closed as the girl came closer. "I won't hurt you, i just want to talk." Ashley still wasn;t convinced. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and all i want to do is talk. it's been lonely here ever since i got here, and the only company i saw around were those freaks. Since your not one of them as i see it i might as well see what i can do to talk with you. That's all." Ashley was calming down a little bit.

She decided to give her name as well. "My name is ashley, ashley graham." hinata smiled and held her hand out. "Nice to meet you ashley." Ashley took the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you to." She didn't feel threatened anymore. Hinata hid behind the barrel again.

"I must stay out of site, or they will kill me." ashley sat leaning on the wall and barrel to cover the gap so no one saw hinata. "So what brings you here hinata?" Hinata sighed. "you won't beleive a word that comes out of my mouth if i told you ashley. I might as well tell you what you can beleive."

She looked up. "An hour or so ago me and my friends were pulled from somewhere suddenly and knocked out. next thing i know i'm in the small warehouse connected to this church. I climbed into the window and looked around, and saw a few people. I wanted to know where i was so i asked but suddenly they attacked me. i had to kill them in order to survive and after i did icame up here and hid behind this barrel. I waited and waited until one of my friends came along to save me. Then you come in." Ashley was saddened.

"OH i'm sorry i didn't mean to make you cry." Ashley wiped her tears. "No, n-no it's alright. I-i'm just scared because m-my dad hasn't come to save me yet. H-he would have sent an agent or someone to come but i haven't been able to see any sign of them." Hinata ran her hand through the gap and rubbed ashley's back.

She tried to sooth the tension and pain from ashley as best she could, and it was working a little. "It's ok, i bet their on their way here right this second." Ashley smiled at that.

_CURRENT TIME:VILLAGE_

They were still making a plan. Naruto finally thought of something. "OK how about this. We can't take on everyone here, so let's just go straight for the passageway. me, Sakura, and you, Leon take the rear and kill anyone who get's close while Sasuke takes the key and unlocks and opens the door. Once open we get in, sakura last and she blasts everyone trying to get into the door away, we close and lock it once more. They won't be after us and we'll have a safe trip to the church i think." They all looked at eachother and redid the plan in their heads. They all nodded.

Naruto got his chainsaw ready to start. "Ready?...GO!" he revved the chainsaw as he and everyone went down the path. He cleared out all who got in the way to the passage while sakura and leon took out the ones who got to close behind. They made it to the door and sasuke quickly put the key in and unlocked the door. "LET'S GO!!" They went in and sakura shot one last shell before they closed the door and locked it back up.

They sighed in relief and sat down a minute. leon took the time to get everything he could into stock. Once eevryone was rested they went to the back room, and found an underground passageway. They went down and followed i out the other way. They found the merchant once more.

They traded their treasures for more ammo to their guns.The merchant chuckled a bit. "Strangers, by chance did you see a paper concerning the blue medallions?" They nodded. "Find ten and you get a special gun for free. Find all fifteen and you'll receive it with a little kick to it." They smiled and went. After that they finally got to the end and went up the ladder. They were at the cemetery.

They walked up the path and sasuke saw one villiager that wasn't looking their way. Sasuke smiled. He dind't have to waste a good bullet by reloading. He took aim and killed the villiager, but it alerted the other in the house. Leon took her out as sasuke reloaded his rifle.

Leon smiled. "Nice job, sasuke. You have very keen senses when it comes to that gun." Sasuke shruged. "I just didn't want to waste the last bullet." Leon laughed a bit. The group walked up a bit. Naruto decided to look through the cemetary as sakura looked around for the blue medallions. Sasuke checked the house as leon went to the church door. Leon saw it was locked.

He picked up the communicator and called in on hunnigan. "Hunnigan it's Leon. The door's locked i can't get in." Hunnigan was a little confused and a bit surprised. "Didn't they teach you how to pick locks at the academy?" Leon scoffed. "There's some sort of indentation like something might fit inside."

Hunnigan sighed a bit. "well there's no use just standing around. Leon you got to find some way or someTHING to get inside." leon nodded and they cut the transmission. Sakura came back with eleven blue medallions total, and sasuke didn't find any ammo. They went to the building next to the church but the door was locked. Then they gone behind the church to see if there was anything they could get.

There were two villagers waiting, and naruto cut them both in half. They saw something inside a pedestal and sakura saw another blue medallion. Naruto looked at the pedestal and saw insignia's. It said "Three family insignia's of the dead ringers." Naruto thought a second and his thoughts turned to the three different insignia in the graves.

He turned the three insignia's on, "S" "M" "V" it unlocked and let naruto grab the green stone. "Hey guys, get the mug." They showed him the mug and naruto put in the green peice. "I think theres one more to be found. After that we can get rid of it for some value from the merchant guy." They nodded and gone back. They saw a path they could go.

They walked down and onto a bridge to find a villager, and two more behind her. Leon gets rid of the woman as naruto runs and cuts the one jumping over the gap. Naruto jumpes over and cuts the other's head clean off. They looked around and sakura found two more medallions. She grabbed the one nearest then she went down to collect the other as the guys went into the hut.

They saw a letter. They picked it up and read it, as it said:

_Closure of the Church_

_Regarding the Fugitives, the apprehension of Luis is our top priority:The american and his friends are a distant second. What Luis stole from us is even more important the the girl!_

_NUless we get it back, the girl will become useless to us. We must get it back to execute our plan to the end. If it gets in the wrong hands. the world would become a totally different place then what Lord Saddler has envisioned._

_At all costs, we MUSTN'T let that happen! never-the-less, we're not letting the girl escape our grasp. To ensure that the agent doesn't get to her, i have locked the church door where the girl is being held, along with caging the only two ways to the room where she is inside the church._

_Anyone who needs access to the church must first get approved permission from lord saddler himself. There is a key beyond the lake but it should be safe now that the "Del Lago" has been awakened by our lord. No one will get across the lake alive._

_Plus, the same blood as ours couses through the agent's veins along with his friends veins. It is only a matter of time before he joins us, and once he does there will be no one left else that will come searching for the girl._

The group was quite confused, but still they decided to press on. Sakura returned with all 15 medallions and a victorious smile. "I DID IT!!" They clapped for her and they were soon on their way doen the bridge once more. They came to a door and opened it. On the other side they heard a low growling sound.

Naruto looked around a bit and nothing. They walked up a little more and heard it again. Nothing... They saw a clearing with not one villager. The growling got louder and worse. They saw a giant gate, and the closer they got the worse the growling became. The gand decided to get the hell out of there.

They went to the other end of the clearing and saw two ways. One led downwards it seemed, and the other must have led to the lake. Naruto pulled sakura aside. "You guys stay right here, me and skaura will go down there and see where it leads." They nodded as Naruto and Sakura went to the downward path. They gone into the passage and jumped down the ledge. They saw a dead end with nothing but a river and no boat.

Naruto saw a vlue light and pulled sakura over there. When they got there they saw the merchant. Sakura smiled and got her blue medallions. "All fifteen medallions!" The merchant chuckled a bit before going into his stock. "Like promised strangers..." He pulled out a handgun with a different design. "This is the punisher, it's ammo will penetrate just about anything. And with the upgrade it's firepower can shoot through five enemies at once."

Naruto took the gun from him and put the chainsaw on his back. "Thanks." He gave the merchant thirty small red stones. "I keep finding these around the place." he took out the silver headress he snuck from the tunnel out also. "This i found early on. I need some ammo." The merchant's eyes literally turned into dollar signs as he gave up ten boxes of fifty bullets. naruto smiled and they went back.

When they got back leon and sasuke were waiting. "Ok guys nothing down there but the merchant and he gave us the free gun." He told them what it could do. Leon was impressed. "Nice gun. Let's go before that growling head our way." They nodded and went through the other door. They saw the signpost and it's head were up.

They looked up and found a boulder. Leon looked back at them. "You stay here, i'll go first." They nodded. Leon went ahead and as soon as he was far enough the boulder came crashing down. The group followed the boulder that was chasing leon down the hill. When they saw leon jump out of the way they stopped right by him.

"Won't they ever stop? They should know if those signposts are there we'll get past the traps." The group laughed at naruto's truthful logic. They caught their breath and headed their way to the lake. They saw a small bridge across a bog. Naruto took sasuke with him on the bridge as leon took sakura the low path. Naruto and sasuke reached an end when suddenly the villagers cam upon them They all ran past traps and to the end of the bog. When they got there they shot at eevry single enemy that came their way.

After the hordes of villagers were gone they searched the place for anything useful. They found ammo and treasures. Once they were done they finally went the way to the lake once again. They came by a gate and opened it to the next area, where they all felt a cold chill run up their spine...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

YO HO HEY PPL!!!! HOPED YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!!!!

I say, stories are hard to write. you have to know the characters well enough to get their personalities, you have to put details when you need them and only little detail when you can't go any furthur...yikes. I didn't even plan on naruto gaining a chainsaw! I was gonna wait till they got the punisher to give him a weapon but ideas ideas ideas XD i hope you liked and read the next chapter!!!

Next chapter: The lake's secret weapon! Hinata and ashley's friendhsip

STAY TUNED!! AND VOTE FOR KAKASHI!!!


	3. Del lago, ashley's new friend

THIRD CHAPTER FROM YURS TRULY!!!

XD i tell ya your in for a ride whent his story reaches it's climax, i won't miss a beat but if there ain't much detail i cant very well do crud. also if you've noticed sasuke's eyes saw the plagas, you'll figure the regenorators will be cake. also your vote count's for this and you'll be surprised at what i've come up with.

REVIEWS

greenninja93: why thank you and yes XD as long as i can think of ideas it will be better every chapter. and no worries i got surprises and votes to go around!!!

POLL!!!

Freezer-1

lion sacrifice, mines-0

Knight room, ashley-3

ONWARD TO THE CHAPTER!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------

The group slowly went past the gate, they didn't see a villager here at all. Leon decided to go up, naruto followed as sakura and sasuke went the other way. As leon and naruto went up they seen they were heading to a small cliff overseeing the lake. Leon took out his binoculars and looked. He saw two villagers on a boat dropping an officer.

Leon stood a bit. "Shit." Naruto looked a bit and saw a boat heading away. Leon saw the police officer float a little before something suddenly came from underwater and ate him. Leon and naruto looked at the lake. Their hearts beating with fear at what they might have to fight as they cross the lake.

They went down to find sakura and sasuke heading their way up to them. Sakura was out of breath. "Did you two see that thing!?!" They nodded. Sasuke looked the way down. "Theres a boat to cross the lake with but if we try to we might be eaten by that thing. Here." Sasuke gave naruto and leon each one box of ammo.

They nodded and went to the boat. They saw they could all fit inside it, but just barely. They got in and sasuke and sakura took a spear in the boat each. Naruto took two just in case. They crossed most of the lake in a breeze, but fate had other plans. The giant lake monster suddenly came up and backflopped the water, sending the boat back a few feet as naruto suddenly falls out and plunges into the water.

He comes up a few feet away from the boat,and tried his best to swim back. Naruto barely made it as the monster suddenly pulled the boat along the anchor that fell out of the boat and hooked into the monster's tail. The group found the monster to be pulling them straight to the wooden logs in the lake.

Leon found he scould still stear left and right, so he dodged the logs as they went past. Sasuke took aim with the spear and hit the monster in the back beofre it went under. Naruto looked and saw the creature coming up to eat the boat, "LEON TURN!!!" he did and they barely made it in time to not be knocked out the boat.

Sakura took aim as well and hit the monster in the tail, naruto threw his two in and hit the monster in the back as well. They got a few more spears ready as the monster suddenly stops pulling the boat. They looked around and they all got ready to throw spears. The creature suddenly came into view and they all threw the spears into the mouth of the lake monster.

The monster went under the boat and again they were being pulled. They were getting tired of this... Naruto took one spear and threw it as far ahead as he could, hitting the head of the monster, it didn't work. He got one idea. "Guys, i'll finish this thing!" The onster went under again and naruto pointed leon to turn. As the monster came up naruto started his chainsaw and cut the monsters side really far.

The monster tossed and turned as sounded out in pain his death. Soon the creature finally went down and sank to the bottom. The rope the creature was pulling the boat by trips leon from his seat in the boat and was being pulled by the monster. Naruto saw this and cut the rope with the saw.

They all rested on the boat a little. After they caught their breath and leon was able to move his leg he drove the boat crossed the lake. They made it to shore. As the group walked to the house, leon and sakura both started to grunt in extreme pain and cough hard.

When they looked at their hand they saw blood. They were in even more pain suddenly. Naruto and sasuke helped them to the cabin, but suddenly sakura and leon past out from the pain. Naruto put leon in the bed and sasuke put sakura on a chair. Sasuke saw the things inside their bodies, they grew each minute.

"Naruto, the things inside them are causing this, not only that but every villager i've seen have them as well. I think that's why leon and sakura have the same blood as the villagers, the things inside them. As for you and me, i still have no clue. Maybe it's the eyes, since i have red eyes because of my bloodline and you from kyuubi we're mistaken from what those things inside their bodies are."

Naruto nodded. "Makes sense. I wonder where kakashi and hinata are...i hope they didn't get caught and killed..." Sasuke nodded.

_CHURCH_

Ashley and hinata were still talking. "Hey, hinata, who are your friends?" Hinata smiled. "A man named kakashi, he has white hair, wears a mask, and covers one of his eyes, the one he lost but his friend who died gave him." Ashley was a bit saddened that her friends had friends who died.

Hinata smiled more. "Then there's a pink haired girl who has a strong spirit, but is in love with two men, one of them i loved for years on end now. The man i love is here too, but i haven't told him my feelings yet." Ashley giggled a bit. "Well then when he comes to your rescue you should tell him."

Hinata blushed a bit. "He should know how you feel about him." Hinata shook her head blushing more. "I can't! What if he rejects me!?" Ashley shushed her. "Well then it's much better to let out how you feel rather then keep it in... then you'll regret not telling him sooner." Hinata thought about that.

Ashley was right, if she didn't tell naruto then she would regret it later. Besides, she told herself she'd tell him after they got back but after what she saw they might NEVER get back. "OK, i'll tell him!" Ashley nodded. They gigled and told jokes as they found they would make good friends.

Ashley decided to ask hinata a question. "Hey hinata, why would you beleive i won'y beleive where you come from?" Hinata looked down. "Because i bet here you put people away in a crazy house for what i might say." Ashley sighed. Hinata was being secretive

"Hinata, just tell me, it can't be THAT bad." Hinata sighed as she thought how to word it.

"Ok, here it goes. I am from the hidden village in the leaves, konoha. It's in the five shinobi nations." Ashley was very confused. "Shinobi? you mean ninja?" Hinata nodded. "Yes that's right. Where i come from, the whole world is the five nations. Meaning i am in a totally different world."

Ashley thought carefully about this. Hinata didn't want to tell her because she thought she'd be called crazy. Ashley smiled. "I beleive you hinata, no matter how crazy it sounds. You told me the truth and that's all i should beleive." hinata smiled "Thank you ashley."

She nodded. Ashley heard footsteps, and a villager came to the door and opened it. He spoke in spanish and set a plate on the floor before leaving, locking the door behind him. Ashley grabbed the plate and saw her food. "Bread, water, a little meat, slop...WHat do you want to eat hinata? we'll share."

Hinata thought about it. "You pick first. We'll split the bread and water." Ashley picked up the meat and gave the plate to hinata. Hinata ate her slop, which she didn't mind eating. The slop tasted pretty good as she ate it. After she was done she took half the bread and gave the other to ashley as she was half done with her meat.

They both ate their fill and drank half the water each. They were almost full as it is, but still wanted a little more. Hinata used her blodline to search around the church. It was getting late, and still no one was around that she knew. Only the villagers past and did their stuff. Hinata sighed.

They were going to have to wait a bit longer before they were saved...

A few hours went by and still not one sign of help. HInata was sad that naruto and her friends might have died. Ashley heard her sob and cry. 'What's wrong hinata?" HInata tried to speak as good as she could. "N-not one sign of help has c-come for us, i fear th-that everyone might be d-d-d-dead!" ashley was saddened by that knowledge as well. She smiled though.

"Hinata, i bet you my scarf your friends are stil alive and looking for you. I bet their looking for their way here now!" Hinata smiled a little. Ashley was very kind. "_How come i lost hope? naruto wouldn;t give up, naruto would always do what he needed to even if it meant certain death in order to save his friends. How could i have lost hope? lost hope... for naruto."_ Hinata smiled more and wiped her tears away.

"Thank you ashley, that meant alot. We just have to wait. i hope they get here quickly." Ashley nodded. They were going to be saved, they knew it in their hearts for sure!!!

_LAKE_

Leon woke up a little bit, seeing he was on the floor in the cabin. He checked around and saw no one. "What the-?" Suddenly his stomach cringed in outragious pain. he gripped his stomach as he tried to surpress the pain as much as he could. He finally ended most of the pain, but when he saw his arm, it was as if something inside him was taking over.

He screamed as he fought hard to not lose control...

He suddenly and finally woken up for real. He found himself laying on a bed inside the cabin. Right by him in a chair was sakura as naruto and sasuke were not there.

He got up and looked for his gun. It was on the table along with a letter and a box of ammo for him. He put the ammo in his pack and read the letter.

_There's an important item hidden inside the waterfall. If your able to get it, you can get inside the church and rescue ashley._

_I warn you though, the route back from here to the church is no walk in the park anymore. They have deployed what's called an "El Gigante", so god bless._

_Before i forget, for what's going on inside your body...If i could help you out i would but unfortunately it's beyond my power._

Leon didn't see a name. Also, as it turned out naruto and sasuke were outside talking.

"Hey sasuke, let's go back in and check on them. One of them has to be awake by now." Leon knew sasuke agreed to. They enetered the doorway to find leon holding the letter. "I see you found the letter, we went out a bit to find out who put it under the door." leon nodded as he put it down.

Sasuke sighed. "That person must be a spy or something, but must not have heard me and naruto." Leon was a bit confused. 'WHat do you two mean by that?"

Naruto and sasuke looked at eachother. "We'll tell you in a bit once sakura is awake." leon nodded. he took out his communicator and got hunnigan on the line.

"Leon, it's been six hours since our last transmission. I was starting to get worried." Leon smild a bit. "Don't you mean lonely?" Hunnigan made a bit of a face. Leon got a bit serious now. "Anyway, i started to feel dizzy then i guess i must have lost consciousness, same goes for sakura." Hunnigan was a bit confused but a whole lot worried.

SHe thoght about it and came to one thing. "Lost consciousness? maybe that has something to do with what the village cheif was talking about..." Leon got the message too. "Can't say, but i'm alright now. i'm gonna continue my mission after sakura wakes up. Also i think we might have found a clue to finding the key to the church." Hunnigan smiled a bit.

"Hurry up leon." They cut the transmission. Sakura awoken with a start. "What's going on!?" She got up and looked around a bit, seeing everyone she sighed in releif. "I felt as if i was going to lose my mind." Leon could relate from his dream.

Sasuke sighed and patted naruto's shoulder. Naruto nodded. "Ok guys, i got a bit of news for you. I think when we were tied up in the house on the cliffs before we found sasuke, that someone injected the things inside you. To sasuke those things are growing slowly but are like the ones in the villagers. So the thing is that being the same blood for you two would mean those things. As for sasuke it;s his bloodline since of the red eyes, and as for me it's the kyuubi sealed inside me." Sakura nodded and leon was just a bit confused at the kyuubi remark.

"We can't know for sure how to get those things out of you but we do know if we don't hurry you'll be taken control of by them just like the villagers." Sakura and leon were a bit fearful of that. Naruto gave sakura her things before he and sasuke headed out the door into the rain. "Coming? The faster we get the better chance we got to get out of this place and remove those things inside you." They went out into the rain.

Naruto and sasuke lead them to the gate to the waterfall. They opened the gate a little as sasuke took aim. Not one villager. They walked a bit up the trail to find a villager heading their way, but suddenly he was throwing his body a bit in pain it seemed. Sasuke saw it happening before his own eyes.

The villager had something growing inside him, it was the same thing inside every villager. This time it headed to the brain. The sad part is, the head exploded, but something menacing came out of his neck, then a blade with the flesh as a rope came out. Sasuke took the shot and the thing that came out was gone. The group was a bit afraid of what might happen if something else comes out.

THe group walked furthur up and saw the river, and the falls up ahead. Leon walked up first and jumped the gaps. Everyone else soon followed. They walked to the end of the trail and jumped gaps again, coming to the end where the fall started. Sasuke stopped them a bit and shot the person under them.

They climbed down the rope one at a time as they came to the inner workings of the falls. "Impressive for mindless villagers." They walked up a little and saw there wasn;t a gap they could cross, except naruto of course. Naruto saw the barrels and shot the nearest one down. The group jumped one by one across the gaps.

Naruto went up the path and up the ladder. He saw two rotating boxes. He shot them at the right moment and they both went down and the gap could now be crossed. Leon told them to wait as he crossed. He climbed on the ladder and up the thing, pulling the lever to the waterfall machinisms.

As soon as the waterfall was gone, villagers poured out from inside the cave. naruto shot off a few as did sasuke, sakura got the ones who came too close as always. leon shot the ones coming from the path they took, knocking them int the water and down the river. Soon, they were at the cave and nothing more there they could find that was useful to them.

They followed the narrow passage to the end, where a symbol hanged on a door with candles lite around it. Leon took the symbol off the door carefully. The door rushed up and opened a new path to use. leon took his communicator out.

"It's leon, i've obtained an object that resembles the indentation on the door, possibly the cult groups insignia." Hunnigan was joyous that the mission was almost finished. "Wonderful leon, head back to the church. Ashley's saftey is our IMMIDIATE priority." Leon nodded and the transmission was cut out.

The group headed furthur down the tunneling cave they were in, finding a door. Naruto got a bad feeling that something bad was coming soon. He entered his mind, time stopping in reality. "Ok, kyuubi. Time to tell me what's goin on around here. Where is hinata and kakashi!?!" Kyuubi sighed.

He really didn't want to talk at the moment. "**Kit, i got a splitting headache along with no knowledge of where they are. All i know for sure is that you need to hurry. Also take a fully automatic gun when you get the chance, it'll be useful i'm sure.**" Naruto sighed heavily and went back into reality.

THey found a room with a boat. They got in and headed down the tunnel. When they reached the nearest exiting point, naruto and sakura recognized it. "This is the path we went down after that clearing guys, We should check the merchant out for a gun we might need." The group nodded. naruto went up to the merchant and checked the selection. "You wouldn't have anything, uhh...'fully automatic'...would you?" The merchant laughed a bit.

"Certainly stranger, i got every gun known to be needed at all costs." The merchant dug into his shop and came out with a little bigger gun then the handgun. "This is the tmp, a fully automatic gun that fires customized 9mm rounds. Since i'm a nice guy i'll let you have that gun for free." Naruto thanked him.

They were on their way back up to the clearing...where the growling was. Naruto had the worst possible feeling for what his eyes will witness...

-----------------------------------------------------

DONE!!!

Well? what do you guys think? is it good? bad? in the middle? i am trying my hardest at this point! i kept feeling i should just stop but i kept going on until finally i couldn't continue. i hope you read and review and all!!! oh and no worries, i know each chapter got shorter but the next will be longer i promise you that!

NEXT CHAPTER!!! The dog and giant, the church's final look.

KEEP VOTING!!!

Freezer-

mine lion-

knight room, ashley-


	4. El Gigante, ashley's rescue

and now for the fourth update of the plague of ninja's

i do hope ppl like my story. like last time read and review and if you have friend who like this stuff show them. the polls are in!!! oh and sorry for being late but i had family to attend to and the holidays were torture. i've planned out every bit of this story to the "T" but i still wish for the viewers to have their say in the matter. kakashi's whereabouts aren't as important as the islands polls so get ready

Freezer-1

lion sacrifice, mines-0

Knight room, ashley-3

Remember wherever you choose is where kakashi shows up!!!

ONWARD!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As the group finally got out of the tunneling river, naruto felt a nausia. Not only did his gut tell him something bad was coming, but also that it wouldn't be easy.

They got up to the clearing and looked around. Not an enemy in sight. Naruto noticed something, no growling. "Oh no..." When they got into the clearing, and right after naruto said those two words, the gate ahead closed off, and so did the one they just came through.

Naruto knew one thing... They were going to be in trouble. "SHIT!" Suddenly the gate started to open. The group turned pale. A large group of villagers were pulling on ropes. After a few minutes the rope just snapped and a huge arm broke one of the two doors apart with a slamming fist.

A giant suddenly busted out the cave and started crushing the villagers to bits and peices. After the last villager was killed the giant threw a punch at them, they dodged the fist. The giant roared in his anger. Naruto had a little plan. "SASUKE STAY AWAY FROM HIM AND FIRE SOME RIFLE ROUNDS!" Sasuke ran to the gate and took aim.

Naruto looked to sakura. "CHECK THE HOUSES!" SHe nodded and got everything she could. Naruto nodded to leon and they each started rounding the creature, shooting him with their handguns. The creature began to be immune to the handguns so naruto took out the tmp.

The giant was walking to sasuke as sasuke reloaded. Naruto fires round after round extremely fast. Sasuke used his chance to get out of the way of the monster. The giant soon held his head in pain, as it knelt down they saw a huge parasite on his back, coming out of him. Leon took this chance to climb onto the thing's back.

Leon slashed at it with his knife, hoping he could cut it off in time. Soon he was forced off the giant's back. Naruto shot the tmp at the monster as did sasuke with his rifle. They were running low on ammo and they didn't dare risk the shotgun at this thing, being so close to it won't be a good thing. Soon the giant knelt again. Leon went up and slashed the parasite one more time. He didn't make the cut in time.

The group was dodging his blows now, running from him. Sasuke was behind naruto. "What the hell do we do now!?! it seemed like a good plan as it was but he isn't dying!!!" Naruto was still thinking. If only they had another member to help bring this thing down, or even more ammo.

As soon as naruto thought that, the dog he and leon had saved from the bear traps howled at the top of the cliff above. "Hey it's that dog!" He jumped down and barked at the giant. The giant turned and walked to the dog as he ran around. Naruto shot off the last rounds of the tmp and sasuke used his rifle, they made their shots count. the giant went down again.

Leon lept up and cut the thing off for good this time. As soon as the parasite was cut off the giant's back, the giant cried out in pain. Soon he roared one last time and fell, the group had to dodge his fall or be crushed under him. The dog ran off again. Sakura handed everyone their respective ammo and everything. The group sighed and looked around as the gates opened once more.

Naruto sighed and fell on his ass. "Wait guys. i can't take this." leon turned and smiled a bit in understanding. "Naruto..." Leon took a knee and put a hand on naruto's shoulder. "I had the same problem. i've seen monsters even bigger and more powerful then that giant we faced. i've beaten grosser monsters then those villagers with the things coming out of their heads. Naruto...I know what your thinking by now. You thinking your stomach can't take another gross looking villager or a powerful, beyond your own ability, monster. I see it in your eyes. Naruto, you have to see that there will always be moments in your life where things become hard and the outcome is stacked against you. If we don't move now and save your friends or the president's daughter we're never going to end this nightmare. Now get up and show us you can stand up to anything."

Sasuke smiled truly at last. "He's right, remember the valley of the end? remember how even after you almost certainly died you never gave in? your spirit is the strongest i've seen. Now get up and show me your spirit again." Sakura giggled at the encouragement. finally naruto could stop doing things himself and let others help.

Naruto thought it through. He went into his mind. "Kyuubi..." Kyuubi, even though a demon for vengance, was still compassionate to his jailor. "**Kit, get out of here. you don;t need my guidance in the matter you've got enough guidance right ourside for kami's sake. Get out of here and rescue everyone.**" He may be naruto's companion now but he still dind;t change his attitude.

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Thanks guys." He got up and revved his chainsaw. "Now let's get going!" They smiled more. "RIGHT!" They ran across the wooden suspended bridge. As soon as they got close to the church, sasuke stopped them. "Oh god..."

Leon looked. He saw a pale dog waiting for them. "Not good." Naruto looked as well but didn't feel frightened. "Their dogs, what's so bad about em'?" Leon and gang backed a bit. "Their not any dogs. you see from experience, i have known that if a dog has black eyes and doesn't go away when we get that close, it means he's not a dog anymore. may look like a dog but isn't." Sasuke took aim carefully.

His sharingan zoned in like a scope, zoming to the dogs eyes. The dog was looking at the worse end of a gun...Sasuke shot the bullet from the rifle. as it left the gun it screamed fast right between the dogs eyes. The dog was shot back and rolled in the ground.

Celebrations were off it seems. The dog and three of it's friends suddenly came down to meet the group. Naruto charged first and sliced one dogs head off, The second jumped up and landed on naruto, ready to bite his throat out. Sakura took the shot and the dog was off naruto. Naruto got up in time to dodge the third dog. Leon grabbed his granade and shoved it in the dogs mouth. "Die." His gun was pressed to the granade, the bulet shot out and went right into the granade, making it explode and the dog's head be blown to many tiny peices.

Sasuke was first to fire after readying another bullet, he shot the same dog he shot at first once more, killing it effectively. THe last dog was standing behind them. SUddenly small tentacles shot out of it;s back and swiped at them all. They barely dodged them before naruto took the tmp and fired half of the rounds inside the gun. The dogs were no more. The gang recovered from their sudden attack.

THey all went to the front of the church, and they all got ready. Leon took out the insignia from his pocket and put it in the hole. They opened the door to see no one there. Sakura looked to the lower levels for anything they could use, Sasuke naruto and leon went up the ladder. They followed the trail and found the gates locked. Leon saw the chandaleir and jumped onto it, swinging it forward before jumping off to the other side.

Naruto saw a small gap to cross with barrels with something that might be inside. He jumped and looked but nothing. Sasuke waited for the gates to open, but he didn't know how to open them. Leon smiled as he saw the controls. "Perfect." He turned the lghts on and saw something odd. They weren't formed the same way. He saw the insignia and knew he had to match the colors. After a few tried he finally got it, and the gates opened. Sakura had gone up to check on them and saw leon and naruto go into the room up there.

Leon slowly opened the door that could only be holding ashley inside. He opened it a crack and pointed his gun inside...Nothing. He opened it more and went a little inside the room and saw a shadow. "Ashley!" Said girl grabbed a board and threw it at him "Don't come!" Leon dodged the board by an inch. "Hey take it easy." leon walked to her but she ran to the other corner "No, get away!" She shaked a little as leon walked to her. "Calm down, it's going to be alright. My name is leon, i'm under the president's order to rescue you."

Hinata, who was inside the barrels, was glad ashley was going to be saved. Ashley looked at leon and smiled hopefully. "What?! My...father?" Leon smiled and nodded. "That's right, and i have to get you out of here, come with me." He helped her up but she went to the barrel and opened it.

Hinata looked up confused. "Hinata, come on, we're saved!" Once leon heard that he whistled a bit and naruto came in. Naruto was a little confused. "What's wrong leon? we have the president's daughter so let's get before those weirdo's show!" Hinata heard that voice and jumped straight out of the barrel. In lightning speed she landed onto the ground and ran at naruto, before naruto could turn to see what happened he was on the ground with something tightening his body to where he might sufficate from being crushed.

Hinata cried as she tightened her hug on naruto more. "NARUTO!!! I missed you so much! i was worried i might not see you again! Naruto was surprised for a few minutes before smiling and hugging hinata back. "It's ok hinata, your safe and i am too, that's all that matters." Leon pulled the two up and smiled. "You two finally find eachother in this place. Now let's go find the last member of this little group."

Hinata was a little confused. "Last? but there's sasuke-" Naruto stopped her. "We found him, and also sakura. The only person left to find is kakashi." Hinata sighed, knowing the others were safe was a releif. Leon took out his communicator. "It's leon, i've succeded in extracating my subject." Hunnigan was jumping for joy in her mind.

"Good work leon! I'll send a chopper over right away." Leon smiled a bit, she was excited. "Where's the extraction point?" Hunnigan looked at her map for anywhere safe. "There's another trail that you can use to get out of the villiage. The chopper will pick you up beyond that point."

Leon nodded. "Got it, i'm on my way. And we've also found one more member of the group that were scattered here." Hunnigan smiled more. "Good job leon, is that all of them?" Leon shook his head. "No but good news is that there's only one more person to find. After we find him we're out of here." Hunnigan nodded and the transmission was cut off.

"Let's go." They exited the room and found sasuke and sakura talking. Sasuke turned around and scowled a little. "That's the girl? she has that thing inside her as well." Leon looked at ashley and ashley was certainly confused.

Ashley didn;t know a thing about anything it seems. "What are you talking about?" Leon sighed. "You see theres something inside these villagers that's making them like they are right now. me and sakura hve it and sasuke just said so do you." Ashley gasped and stepped back a little. "Hey take it easy, we'll find a way to get it out of us."

Ashley was scared now, she was frightened but hinata came up in front of her. "Ashley, it's going to be alright, listen to leon." Ashley gulped a little, still afraid but decided to be strong. They went to the ladder and all but ashley jumped down. Leon looked up to see what's wrong and ashley yelled a little, stepping back and held her skirt down. "PERVERT!" Leon slapped his forehead.

Naruto laughed a bit. "Ashley, i think he was seeing what was wrong. you didn't jump down." Ashley blinked a little and laughed nervously. "Sorry, it looked like he was looking up my skirt." Leon shook his head. "Coming down?" Ashley gulped at the height. "It's too far down, i might hurt myself." Leon put his gun away for a second. "Ok, jump down and i'll catch you."

Ashley was afraid again. "Are you sure?" Leon smiled and nodded. "come on, i promise i'll catch you." She nodded and sat on the ledge before shifting forward. Her arms were as tight as iron bars as gravity took effect and she went more forward so she didn't hit the ladder. She closed her eyes as she fell, he body going back a little like she was going to fall flat on her back.

Leon caught her and shifted his arms in a way as if she was sitting in a chair. Ashley stood up and sighed in releif before hugging leon. "thanks for keeping your promise." Leon patted her shoulders "No problem, now let's go!" she nodded and they walked back into the main hall of the church.

When they got there someone was waiting. "I'll take the girl." Leon was cautious. "Who are you?" The man in purple smiled. "If you must know, My name is Osman saddler, the master of this fine, religious, community." Naruto stepped up a bit. "What are you after?" The man smiled more. "To demonstrate to the whole world our astounding power of course. No longer will the united states think they can police the world forever. SO, We kidnapped the president's daughter, in order to give her our power. Then...send her back."

Ashley finally remembered something. "No..." She rememebered being unconsious in a chair, a man sticking a needle in her neck and feeling something go inside her body. She held her neck where the shot was. "Leon, i think they shot something in my neck." Leon looked at saddler angry. "What did you do to her?!"

Sasuke was shaking in his shoes. His sharingan saw everything about saddler. "_His whole body is covered in the parasites!"_ Saddler smiled a little less. "We just planted her a little gift. Oh it's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father." Suddenly saddler laughed out his amusement. HInata's bloodline was active as well as sasuke's, but it could see everything in 360 degrees instead of the 359. Not only that but it also sensed sound waves.

To her eyes she saw the staff he was holding amit strong but unheard sound waves. Saddler continued. "But before that, i thought i'd bargain with the president for some donations. Beleive it or not it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church...up and running." Leon scoffed. "Faith and money, it will lead you nowhere saddler."

Saddler decided to take that smile of the agent's face. "Oh, i beleive i forgot to tell you, we gave you and your friends the same gift." Leon looked down a bit. "When i was unconcious." After a little thought on who else might have been infected in the group, saddler continued. "I truly hope you like our small, but SPECIAL contributions. When the eggs hatch, you'll become my puppets. involentarily, you'll do as i say. I'll have total control over your minds. Don't you think this is revolutionary way to, promogate one's faith?"

Leon scowled. "Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me." The doors behind them opened. They turned around to see two men in cloaks holding and aiming crossbows at them. They saw saddler smirk widely. Leon grabbed ashley's hand and headed to the window to the warehouse by the church, the rest of the group followed behind. The men shot the fire arrows at them, but naruto revved his chainsaw and cut them before they got a chance to hit.

They all jumped out the window into the house. Naruto looked at the window ready to take them on, but saw instead they talked with saddler. Leon looked at ashley, who seemed as if she hurt herself. "You alright?" SHe gasped and her breathing was ragged. "Loen, what's going to happen to us?"

Leon put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we got into this mess, we'll get ourselves out of it." Ashley nodded. She would trust leon. They got up and eady to go out the door. Sasuke had given them things that might help them later. THey slowly went out, and hinata gasped as she looked forward a bit. "There's so many villagers..." Leon looked around and saw a wagon with powder barrels in it. "Are most of them ON the trail?" Hinata nodded. "Good."

Leon took sharp aim, and hit the barrel with one bullet, setting the whole wagon on fire and rolling down the trail. As the wagon rolled down it ran over the villagers one by one, as soon as it hit the bottom of the trail it exploded, killing a few more villagers. HInata smiled. "Nice shot, there's only three left now!" Naruto ran up and took out his punisher, taking sharp aim into the graveyard in which two were easily in his sight. He took them both out in one shot with his penetration bullets for his gun.

Sasuke had come beside him and took his knee, getting the last vilager's head in his sights. In one shot the villager's head exploded. Just as naruto was going to call the group down, the villager's head sprouted the parasite from it's body, moving towards them. Sasuke replaced the bullet he used and shot once more, easily killing the villager this time.

Sasuke looked around just in case hinata's byakugan couldn't pick up farthur. He saw a villager walking up the trail from the underground passage they used. He took the shot and shot the woman's ear off. He cursed out suddenly "SHIT!" The group took the chance to move as leon ran down the trail faster then normal. He rolled once he tripped suddenly and ran to the woman who was running at him.

Sasuke decided to take the shot anyways, he shot as soon as leon passed the woman up, going down the trail. The bullet blew the woman's head clean off, leon took two shots at the man at the very end of the trail. Leon looked around. "CLEAR!" They all sighed. this was a day to remember, that's for sure. They went to the lower levels once more, and rested a little bit.

Naruto sat by hinata. "Hinata, we need all the firepower we can get." He gave her the tmp. "This is a gun, it's the weapons used in this place. This shoots all it's bullets in less then twenty seconds, so concerve and make all your shots count." Hinata nodded and placed the gun and the ammo naruto gave her in her pouch. Naruto kissed hinata's cheek. She blushed and smiled.

Leon cheked ashley for injuries as sasuke and sakura talked. The merchant came through the door and smiled through his mask. "Strangers, i got some new things that might interest ya" He opened his cloak. and showed off the new guns he held. He held the blacktail and the broken butterfly, but it didn't look too good to use. Naruto took out a few red stones along with a box of gold he found and got the blacktail. He gave it to hinata.

The merchant alked away. "Good choice stranger, it's got a grand potential." Hinata put it in her holster along with the ammo that came with it from the merchant. Naruto smiled. "Make sure to conserve your ammo hinata, and make every single shot you have count." HInata nodded. She would make naruto proud of her! They rested a little more before heading out. They went up the passage and into the house. They opened the door to once again enter the village's area.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AGAIN TRULY TRULY SORRY!!!!! thing is the holidays were torture and i got new games. GUSS WHAT!!! NEW STORY IS TIMESPLITTERS FUTURE PERFECT!!!! i know you might be getting tired of lame-a crossovers so after the next one it;s a pure naruto story then a veiwer request!

POLLS!!!!! VOTE FOR KAKASHI!!!!! WHERE WILL HE BE?!?!?!?!?!?!

see you around guys, read and reviw like always!!!

BYE FOR NOW!!!


	5. The two paths and the village's end

Hey all it's me again, i really do hope my story is peaking your intrest thing is it's going to get to the fun parts now, the CABIN IS COMING UP!!!! that will be the hardest thing to write XD i need reviews and as many ideas as possible. i may have figured all the story out but i still need ideas from the veiwers! GIVE ME REVIEWS AND IDEAS!!!!

REVIEWS

GreenNinja:Yo man thanks for the support it seems your my biggest fan here, anyways you'll see in this chapter your idea is used XD you know why? because i thought of it first but thanks for the idea's lol. i hope you enjoy

arkard: hello, and lol XD you beat the game already? wow. anyways i already planned out most of my story but i need ideas and i need to know where kakashi will be. you'll see soon enough and all what will happen. XD i hope you like the story

POLLS!

Freezer-1

sacrifice of lion-0

knight room-6

ONWARDS!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon slowly opened the door as sasuke took his knee. It was dark and foggy outside, and the rain didn't help him see much clearer either. Hinata looked around and saw three to the left of the house. "There's three over there, that's all i can see though." Sasuke looked furthur and saw four pacing at the entrance to the villiage.

He looked more and saw one on the roof of the double story house. "I've got four in my sights." Naruto took out his punisher and nodded to hinata to take out her blacktail. Sakura readied her shotgun. Sasuke aimed for the one on the roof and took his shot, right between the eyes.

After the shot was taken, the three on the left came running after them as they ran out of the house. Sakura waited for them to get close and shot all three in the chest, killing two instantly but one started to get up. Naruto took the guy out with a shuriken to the head.

The group headed for the gate but suddenly many villagers came down the passage from the cliffs. The group backed to the gate slowly, shooting the villagers before they could reach them. SUddenly ashley backed into a bear trap that was laying there to stop them, but naruto jumped in and widened his leg's to stop the bars from closing around ashley.

Naruto screamed bloody murder. "FUCK!!!!" The group did a quick turn to see naruto trapped in a bear trap, Hinata came to see if she could help him but he stopped her. "NO! Everyone! just GO! get out of here! i'll hold them off as long as i can!" Leon nodded. "Let's go!" The group followed leon and dodged the traps, hinata stayed, shooting the villagers with the tmp to keep them at bay.

Naruto tried to push her to go but she just kept shooting and killing the villagers. "HINATA!" SHe turned and kissed naruto's lips. "I will NOT leave you!" Naruto smiled as he got out of the bear trap, his legs healing from the kyuubi as he shot off a few rounds of his punisher, killing 5 villagers in one shot now from the upgrade the punisher got. The gate behind them closed.

The group was now in the farm. Leon saw a trash container. "Ashley, hide in there." She nodded and jumped in. Sasuke took his knee and saw four villagers up ahead. "There's two on the bridge, one under, and one inside the barn." He took a closer look around and found another behind the fence where they should go. "There's another guarding the gate out of here, and there's more fucking traps." Leon scoffed. "Guess they really did a number with trying to stop us this time."

Leon and sakura ran up to the barn as sasuke pick a shot off one of the villagers on the bridge. Leon had shot the villagers leg then the man's heart before turning and picking the last guy on the bridge. As quick as he was in shooting the two villagers into the afterlife, the one under the bridge was already near him.

Sakura was beside him fortunately and blew the man's head clean off. Sadly, the parasite inside the man was storng enough to sprout out quickly, and slice sakura in the shoulder before sasuke took the parasite out with his rifle. leon took out the man who came from inside the house in two more shots before taking out a green colored herb from his pack. He tried to cleanse the wound with a little water before placing the herb where it needed to be, it started to heal the wound slowly.

Sasuke took out the man behind the fence as sakura was being healed. All the villagers in the farm were now gone. Sasuke helped ashley out of the container and went up to leon and sakura. "Leon, take ashley and get out of here." Leon looked at sasuke confused.

Sasuke sighed and got on a knee, putting the rifle down and ripping his sleeve off. "Take ashley and get going. Me and sakura can clean up here, we'll go help naruto and hinata as well and catch up to you." He wrapped the cloth around the herb and sakura's wound, tightening it to put pressure onto it. "We'll be fine, now GO!" Leon nodded and he and ashley went to the gate, stepping away from the bear traps.

Leon remembered the gate was locked so he gave ashley a piggy back so she could get on the other end and unlock it from there. She jumped over and removed the board that held the gate closed. "It's open leon." He opened it and they were on another trail, with a cabin in the distance just up ahead. Leon went up a bit and saw the merchant. He gave up a few treasures he found for more ammo before crossing the bridge.

The two crossed the small bridge, Leon looked down and saw the trail he used when he found luis. "_I have a bad feeling about this..." _He only saw luis' face, but he knew from the time he looked at him that there was a secret he wasn't going to tell them. He picked up his communicator which was signaling.

Hunnigan sighed. "Leon, i have some bad news" leon didn't like that very much. "I would rather not hear it." hunnigan frowned. "Well, i'm afraid i have to tell you anyway. we've lost contact with the chopper, someone must've shot it down. Although we can't determine who just yet."

Leon scoffed. "great, just my luck." Hunnigan smiled a bit. "We're prepping another chopper for you though, it will take awhile but in the meantime i want you to head straight to the extraction point." Leon nodded. "Got it." Hunnigan was a bit curious though. "What's the word on the others?"

Leon shook his head. "Naruto got caught in a bear trap while we were surrounded, he insisted we went ahead but hinata wouldn't leave his side. Sakura got injured and sasuke insisted me and ashley go on ahead while they clean up and wait for naruto and hinata before catching up."

Hunnigan smiled. "make sure to tell me if they can make it to the chopper or not, the more people there we need to fit inside the longer it might take." Leon nodded. They crossed the bridge but when they did, suddenly a large group of villagers headed their way from the way they were going to go. They backed a little but heard an even larger group behind them, about to cross the bridge.

Ashley was scared. "What are we gonna do leon?!" Leon thought of how to get out of this, but he didn't have much of an idea. "I hate to say it but we're sandwiched alright. QUICK! in that cabin!" They ran inside it, leon closed the door and got ready to fire. Suddenly a voice called "LEON!" when leon looked a peice of wood was flying at him. He caught it and looked, it was luis sera.

Luis smiled a bit. "Small world, eh?" he took a few steps to them. "Well...i see the president has equipped his daughter with ballistics too." Ashley grew a little angry as leon locked the door with the chair leg so the door wouldn't open. "How rude! I don't beleive their's any relavence with my figure and my standing. Who are YOU!?" Luis laughed a bit.

"whoa-ho, excuse me your highness, perhaps the young lady would like to introduce herself first before asking someone his name." Luis seemed to be a playful type of person. Optomistic and raising spirits as he goes. Ashley sighed in frustration. "Her name is ashley graham, the president's daughter."

Luis became a bit worried she might be infected. "Is she uh...well you know." Leon smiled a bit, and decided to lie to keep luis optomistic. "Don't worry, she's cool" At that ashley looked away and blushed a little bit, not noticable but enough to where she was embarrassed.

Luis put his arms up and shruged his shoulders. "Nevermind, there's supposed to be some kind of obvious symptom, before you turn into them anyway." Leon chuckled a bit. Luis knew alot but decided to keep them on the down low. Ashley gasped. "LOOK!" They looked out the boarded window to see the villagers closing in.

Leon needed to make sure ashley was safe. "Ashley, go hide!" She nodded and ran upstairs and into the closet. Leon got by the door, Luis pulled out his old style pistol and twirled it on his finger before catching it and getting it ready to fire. "OK. It's game time."

Leon took the chance to push the bookcases to block the windows. Once he finished with that he got the handgun ammo he saw and also went upstairs to find two grenades. Soon enough he heard the bookcases start to fall down and the boards for the windows break. The villagers were coming in. He went down and shot a villager that was coming in the nearst window.

Luis was shooting the ones coming in the other two windows as leon tried to up the bookcase again, luis was still joking. "Did you send those invitations? i told you no more then FIFTY PEOPLE!!!!" That got a chuckle out of leon The bookcase wouldn;t hold so leon just shot off a few rounds and killed the villagers trying to come through.

More villagers were coming from the gates and the bridge. Luis and leon couldn't hold them for much longer. Some villagers put up ladders and broke the windows. Leon shot his a path to the stairs and ran up in time to shoot the villager coming into the window. He pushed down one of the ladders just before he heard a chainsaw revving. "SHIT!" He went downstairs again to hold off the chainsaw man.

The villagers screamed as the chainsaw revved it's way closer. Naruto jumped into the house and cut everyvillager he could into peices. The sounds of a tmp made itself known as most of the villagers were taken down. Luis smiled. "I was wondering where everyone went." He shot the villager behind leon in the heart.

Naruto took out his punisher and shot everyone he could as sakura made it inside the house, as well did sasuke and hinata. Naruto and hinata headed upstairs and held off the villagers with the ladders as the ones downstairs took care of the windows.Suddenly, in the middle of the fight, the villagers walked away from the cabin, leaving the place stranded except for leon, naruto, and everyone else. Leon took a look and smiled a little. "Looks like their backing off." Luis sighed and put away his gun. "SO...what do we do now?"

Leon thought on it. "The bridge i crossed to get here is out. So the only other option is to move forward." Sakura was holding ashley's hand as they walked down the stairs. Luis smiled as he caught a glimpse of red out the window. "I forgot something, you guys go on ahead." He walked out the door and pretended to be walking across the dridge before turning and heading to the person in red.

Leon gone to the door, a little confused. "Luis..." The group got ready to head out. Luis walked closer to the one in red. "Hey senorita, you got a light? and some smokes to go with it to make my day?" The woman in red just crossed her arms in front of her. "Where's the sample?" Luis chuckled a little

"Okay, we skipped the foreplay. As a matter of fact, i was just going to get it. It's the LOVE baby." The woman scoffed. "Sound's like fun to me, Just hurry up." Luis turned serious and stopped, looking back at her since he passed her by a second ago. "Ok, lady, where do you stand in all of this? exactly what type of group are you working for?"

The woman closed her eyes and laughed a little bit. "There are some things in this world better off not knowing. This, is one of them." Luis scoffed and shrugged it off. "Fine, i can take a hint." He grew a little frustrated and serious. "I don't care WHO you are. As long as you get rid of that old man and his religious friends."

Luis ducked under a fence and walked into the dense forest. The woman looked a little sad for a moment, but soon went on her way as to not be seen by leon and his friends.

Leon sat down. "So how did you guys get out of the situation?" Naruto sighed. "Well it wasn't easy, hinata shot off her tmp to keep them back while i got out of that stupid trap. after a little while and after healing i got up and we got out of there. WHen we got to the farm we saw sasuke and sakura in trouble. We helped out before following the large group here. I'm glad we made it in time or you would have been screwed." Leon chuckled.

He got up as the others finally came back down getting things they might need. "Shall we get going?" Sasuke tossed leon a box of ammo. They left the house and leon went to the merchant while as naruto searched the small hut by the cabin. THe merchant had one new gun, the red9. "_I guess sasuke needs a mid-range gun just in case"_ He got it and ran back to the cabin, whee naruto was showing the document he found in the hut.

Leon gave sasuke the ed9 and some ammo for it. "You might need this." Sasuke nodded. naruto sighed. "Alright then. Here's something i found. This is what it says:

_Just a while ago, i was informed by lord saddler himself that our men had shot down a united states military helicopter. There shouldn't be any more outside interference for a good while now._

Guess our rides gone huh? anyways...

_Unless the united states government determines who the traitor is, they can only initiate very small covert operations. We must use this time to recapture the president's daughter, and fast._

_The american agent, the president's daughter, and the unknown group of people with them can only get out of our territory by using one of two routes, leading to the same gate out of the villiage. This is where we shall stop them all._

_We shall make use of our forces to the greatest degree! We will deploy a very large number of ganados in the left route to ensure they do not pass us by without a little detection. As for the right route we shall leave the task to El Gigante. WHichever route they take, the american agaent and the group of people with him shall not leave here alive. Not with the girl at least._

I would say we're fucked alright. The last Giant man we ran into was hard enough. Then theres the larger number of people here in this route. We can't very well take that route or risk having ashley taken and no way to get her back. I have a plan though." Naruto pointed to the el gigante trail.

He sighed. "Ok, sasuke, hinata, leon, and ashley take the trail with the giant. With the rifle and tmp along with your knife leon, we'll take that thing down for good. and it seems to have gates as to block the giant so send ashley ahead a bit and she's safe and sound." Leon nodded. no ganados were there, only the giant.

Naruto pointed to the other route. "The rest of us move through this route, by the time they know we're there your group will be to the village gate and beyond as we follow through. if they anticipate our going through and locking the gate, then the few who are the detection would die before we get there thanks to the el gigante group. When we get through the route the first group will have ammo and stuff to give to our group along with any informaton on what's going on. After that we're most likely facing an enemy with strength we are unmatched for. We better prepare, and save as much ammo as we can for that battle." The group nodded before heading to the gates.

The group split in two and headed each way.

_EL GIGANTE ROUTE!_

Sasuke had taken a knee at the start, making sure the giant wasn't prepared for them. Leon hinata and ashley moved forward as sasuke stayed behind, making sure the giant didn't sneak up on them. Hinata gasped and grabed leon and ashley, pulling them to the gate in the middle of the route fast, but right before she did she yelled to sasuke. "HE'S ONTOP OF YOU!!!" Sasuke was shocked at that statement and ran after them.

The giant jumped down and landed on both feet before roaring out to the night. Sasuke had tripped due to the small quake the monster made. He picked up the rifle and got on his two feet and ran just in time to dodge the fist that would have crushed his body to the ground if he didn't move from there.

He got a ways away and rolled, taking a knee andaiming straight at the monster. This was going to be a long fight...

_CHAINSAW SISTERS ROUTE!_

Naruto and sakura opened the door, but was met with three villagers. Naruto picked off the two on the top of the walkway as sakura shot the woman coming at them in the head. That was too easy...Naruto saw a wagon and shot it, blowing it up suddenly. Two screams were heard and three villagers came from the corner.

Naruto shot the first two in the nead but the third he missed and shot in the shoulder, making the woman drop her knife. He shot again and shot her head clean off. Sadly the parasite grew out of her head. Sakura got closer and shot the parasite clean off the woman's head. They went up a little more and saw a narrow passage. They walked down it but nothing. Suddenly naruto turned a corner and a man's pitchfork came rushing close at him.

Naruto ran forward a bit and the pitchform scrapped his back, thanks to the kyuubi it quickly healed, but the pitchfork caught the chainsaw and cut it off his back. Naruto took the shot and the man died. Naruto picked up his chainsaw, but the pitchfork had broken the motor on it. "Fuck." he threw it down and sighed.

They climbed the ladder and saw a few villagers patroling the walkway. "We could have used sasuke during this." he aimed and shot a villager's head, killing him instantly but the others quickly coming after them. "SHIT!" they used up all the ammo their guns held inside them at that point to kill all of them. Sakura reloaded her shotgun as naruto reloaded his punisher. This was easier then they had thought.

Naruto and sakura walked a bit and found no way through. "Guess this was a dead end...Wait!" he looked down and saw a pit, and a door leading somewhere. "I'll check it out. Sakura, switch guns. That's a little pit and your up here where you can easily kill off without the shotgun." Sakura nodded and they switched guns and ammo. Naruto jumped down and as son as he did, two women had broken out of the walls with new improved chainsaws. Naruto's thought to this was simple. "_Shit..."_

_EL GIGANTE ROUTE!_

Ashley was shaking in the hut behind the gate, as she held the key to the door out of there waiting for the others to finish the monster. She was shaking from being so wet and it being so cold out tonight. She had gathered everything form the huts, but dind;t dare go near that thing.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sasuke fired at the monster several times as hinata unloaded every clip in her tmp at the monster. The monster soon gone down after some resistance but not until after leon had broken down the gate's door and got ashley to safety. Once the parasite made itself known, he got his knife and started to cut, hoping it would be easier this time. He was thrown off the giant's back easily._

_The monster came after him as he ran to the door they came through. After several more clips from the tmp and several more bullets from the rifle, it finally gone down once more. This was an eays monster this time but still pretty hard to beat. Leon cut a second time but the monster threw him off again. The monster grew immune to the bullets that hit him. He now came freely after them._

_END FLASHBACK_

It's been five minutes since the monster grew immune to their bullets and all they did was run from the creature. Would they ever finally bring it down?

Leon dodged under the monsters feet as the fist came crashing down. As he rolled back up he saw their salvation. A rock ontop of a riggedy platform. If he got it just right the rock would fall and hit the monster so hard he could finish that parasite. he backed up a bit and aimed his handgun at the platform. Sasuke was in the corner catching his breath. "LEON HE'S IMMUNE!" Leon took the shot, and it hit the platform.

The platform callapsed and the rock fell down ontop of the monster. The giant bend down a final time as leon went up and cut the rest of the parrasite off. Once he finished it off, the monster finally fell for good. Hinata helped sasuke up and they all gone to ashley.

Ashley heard the door being stepped on and gasped, looking up. They finally killed the monster! She ran up to leon and hugged him. "I was worried you wouldn't make it." Leon chuckled a bit and patted her shoulders. "It was tougher then the last one but we could handle it." She got the stuff from her pucket and gave it to them. Treasures and ammo. They got their respective ammo and got the key from her.

They walked to the door out of the route and unlocked it with the key...They were finally finished.

_CHAINSAW SISTERS ROUTE!_

Naruto was catching his breath and tying his shoulder wound from having it almost cut off from those devil sisters with chainsaws. Sakura was keeping watch as naruto healed, she felt guilty that she couldn't have helped naruto more. She sighed and sat next to him. "I'm sorry naruto. I should have trusted my own strength more."

Naruto smiled, sakura was always a good person, if a little mean to him. "It's ok sakura, what happens happens. Those girls were tough though." he picked up the only chainsaw that was in perfect condition. "And look? i got my chainsaw back." She laughed at that.

She hugged him a little. "I'm sorry still, i should have helped more." Naruto chuckled as his wound healed most of the way. Those girls were tough.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto had jumped out of the way from being cut bu one of the chainsaw's coming his way. He looked up and saw sakura fending off a few villagers. "DAMN!" he was backed into a corner as the sisters came nearer to him. he needed a way out to kill them He saw a narrow opening between them and jumped throguh past them, easily rolling and picking a shot off with his shotgun, knocking them both down._

_Naruto knew from experience these villagers were tougher. He threw a grenade, and it blew them up nicely it seemed. Unfortunately they got up in one pice and charged. Naruto ran up and took the chainsaw from one of them, cutting off the head of the sister he took it from. Sadly his efforts were in vain as the chainsaw he took was cut in half. He threw it on the ground as he dodged out of the way of the chainsaw again._

_Sakura was finally finished with the villagers on the walkway and waimed at the sister. She put a few bullets into the girls head but nothing, as if they were immune to handgun bullets. "NARUTO!" The chainsaw came down upon a sitting naruto. Naruto laid back as the force of the girl pushed him down. Luckily the chainsaw got stuck in the wood before it could cut his shoulder off. He got up and shot the woman in the head, shooting her back and finally killing her. Naruto ripped off his shoulder's sleeve and tied it around the wound._

_Sakura jumped down and got the key from the woman he just killed. Naruto sat down and got the chainsaw out of the wood. He chuckled as he shifted himself into a more confortable position. "Damn those sisters. They got my shoulder." Sakura was sad she couldn't do much for her teammate. She was weak here..._

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto sighed as his shoulder finally healed. He got up and smiled at sakura "It's fine sakura, you had your own troubles up there. Now let's go meet the others at the village gate." She nodded and unlocked the door. They opened it and saw a trail. "I guess we need to go a bit furthur huh?" She nodded and smiled a bit. "They really did a number on this route. They must've thought we wouldn't beat those sisters but they thought ahead just in case." They went up a bit to the first barracade. Nothing.

Naruto stood still as sakura went on to the last one. Nothing...Naruto went past the last barracade and suddenly a large group of villagers meet him. "SHIT!" He shot shotgun shells till he was empty as sakura came up and took out the nearest ones, hitting most in the head but missed a few. Naruto reloaded and shot more, killing more and more villagers. Sakura saw more coming down from the walkway ahead. "THEIR COMING OUT OF NOWHERE!!!!" They used up every bit of ammo they ever had in their pouches and guns. Naruto took out the chainsaw and went in, slaughtering the rest of the vilagers as he made sakura a path to the door out of there. She saw tons of ammo for them and got it, reloaded the punisher. Naruto looked back. "NO!"

Naruto cut a few more villagers into peices. "JUST GO!!!! I'LL CATCH UP!" She took a shot and naruto just yelled. "GO!!!!! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!!!" Sakura was sad she couldn't help naruto, but nodded. She got out of there. When she opened and closed the door she looked around. No one was there...

SHe walked to the end of the bridge and saw the gate. "This is the way out. She touched it and a beam of light hit her, and it disapeared as a voice sounded. "Iris scan denied." Sakura sighed. the door was locked and needed an eye to open it. She went down to the house and opened the door.

Leon and sasuke took aim at sakura before heavily sighing and relaxing. "You could have knocked." Sakura giggled nervously. "Sorry everyone." Sasuke looked behind her and naruto wasn't with her. "Where's naruto?" She looked down sadly. "I couldn;t help him. i was too weak. He is still back there fighting the large group of villagers. He yelled for me to just go." leon sighed. "He just wanted to protect you. It doesn;t mean your weak, it means he cares for you and wants his friends to live."

Sakura nodded. "I know..." She sighed and sat down. "There were chainsaw sisters there." Sasuke remembered the chainsaw guy he hshot but didn't kill. "Those guys are crazy." Sakura giggled. "Naruto took them both on alone with his barehands and one shotgun round." Leon wasn't so surprised, he took out that one guy with his barehands alone. "He got cut in the shoulder but he's ok." Leon nodded.

Soon a panting naruto busted through the door and fall face first in the dirt." Hinatar an to his side and rolled him on his back and checked for wounds. "He seems fine right now, no cuts or bruises at all." the group rested easy for a moment. naruto got up and put the chainsaw on his back. "So how did the giant go?"

Leon shrugged. "It was harder since we ran out of ammo right before we could get him down a third time." Naruto chuckled nervously. "That had to be hard. how'd you do it?" leon pulled out a peice of paper as he told naruto. "I shot a rock and it fell ontop of him. giving me the chance to cut that parasite off for good." Naruto and he gang got to the peice of paper.

Leon sighed. "That gate's locked and has an eye scanner." Sakura nodded. "I checked it too before coming into this house." Leon sighed and read the letter

_The Villages Last Defence_

_I clearly underestimated the american agent and this unknown group of people at his side, their still alive after we sent in out most powerful forces after them. I thought we could have waited until the eggs hatched and they turned on the ones that didn;t have the eggs inplanted inside them, but at this rate, they could destroy the whole village and us with it before they hatch. We must take care of this nuisance._

_We shall change our priorities-for the time being that is. We shall cease our hunt for luis sera and ambush the americans and their friends. There is a building used to enlighten betrayers just beyond the point where you get off the lift. It's the perfect place to ambush them._

_If all else fails to deal with them, they still would need to defeat me in order to get past the last gate that leads out of the village. For only before my sight shall the gate open._

They decided to rest while planning out what to do. The village cheif must be stronger then el gigante and any other powerful force they had to deal with put together.

They made their plan. They would just take him on no matter what. They exited the house and headed for the lift. When they got there they saw it was working. "Guess they needed it to get across or something." Sasuke looked over the edge and saw two guys ready to jump onto the lift cars going where they want to go.

He took aim and shot the first one, and took a god aim but missed the man, hitting his leg instead. The man fell down and into the abyss none the less. Leon naruto and hinata got onto one of the cars as to clean up anything down there when everyone else got down.

The villagers were coming up in the lift cars instead. Hinata shot off her tmp at the four people in the first car, they all fell out and into the dark abyss under them. Naruto and leon took out the next two in three shots each. Moving targets while shaking is never good. The next two cars had many villagers in them so hinata shot her tmp at them, forcing them into the dark abyss. The last car before they got off there was only one. Naruto took him out in one shot, but the man laded on the platfrom stairs they needed to use it seemed and got up. When they got off the villager was running at them. Naruto took the chainsaw and cut the man's head off.

They were finally home free it seemed. Ashley, sakura, and sasuke got on the lift and off at the bottom as soon as everyone was taken out. naruto had scouted ahead and into a cave, coming back with the last stone that fit into the canister. "Hey guys, we finally finished the treasure puzzle." They even finished the golden mask with the stones before they got onto the lift.

They walked down the stairs and into a small pathway to the building where the cheif was at. They walked up and the merchant was there. "hello strangers, i got something that might be of grand use to you." His ragged laugh still there as he opened his cout to show a rocket launcher. Leon smirked. "We're going to have an easier time with this." he gave the merchant the canister and the golden mask.

The merchant couldn't have given up the launcher fast enough as he rubbed the mask a bit with his fingers. "stranger's you have given me treasures beyond my imagination! As a gift to you all i shall give you THIS for free!" He threw each of them an armored vest.

He chuckled out. "These vests are solid steel under the cloth. it would take a large amount of force to break them!" Naruto thanked the merchant and gave up a ruby he found a chainsaw sister carry. "Take that as well, your helping us live here and that is our thanks." The merchant almost cried at his luck. He would help them in the castle as well if need be. He packed up and headed on his way.

Leon gave sasuke the launcher and told him how it was used. "You put it on your shoulder and with this handle pull the trigger. make sure no one is behind you or the big explosion will blast from the back and kill us. The explosion propels this shell and when it hits something it will blow them up into a million peices." Sasuke nodded and put it on his back.

They opened the gate and saw the building. "There's the key to our escape. let's go!" They all ran down the trail and stopped at the door. leon thought a moment. "This will be dangerous. Ashley, go hide!" She nodded her head and ran to the side of the building, with sakura with her to keep her safe from anyone coming to take her away.

leon opened the door and leon, naruto, sasuke, and hinata went inside, and closed the door. No one was here...Until leon turned around and was picked up by the throat by the cheif. The cheif three him at naruto and hinata and all three of them were down on the gorund. Sasuke ran and went up the ladder as the cheif brought a forable hand down ontop of leon, naruto and hinata.

They jumped out of the way. Leon saw a gas canister and tipped it, making the gassoline leak and pour under the cheif's feet. The cheif looked down befor elooking at leon. leon aimed his gun at the gas. "Hasta luego" He shot and the gas turned to flame. he dived out of the way of the blast as did naruto and hinata. The explosion was sure to kill the cheif!

Sadly the cheif was immune to fire. His coat fell apart and his nails grew long and sharp. "Shit!" naruto hinata and leon backed up a bit and aimed closely. The cheif's torso rose into the air as a long catapilar body sprouted from the cheif's waist. Naruto got an idea. He took his chainsaw and charged at the cheif.

"I GOT IT!" Suddenly a long leg coming from the cheif's back hit him and threw him into the wall behind leon. Hinata shot her tmp at him as leon picked naruto up from being thrown down. Naruto growled. "This guy is strong!"

_OUTSIDE_

Sakura heard the explosion ad tried to open the door, but she couldn't because the bars were turned and twisted in a way she couldn't open the doors at all. Once again she couldn't help anyone...

_INSIDE_

Sasuke was firing rounds and rounds of his rifle at the beating heart of the cheif, but it didn't seem to effect him much. Naruto charged once more, ducking under the leg as it came down and finally sawing the long bug type body in half. The battle was done. "I GOT HIM!" Naruto was once again thrown by the cheif's leg. He was thrown to the door and knocked out. THe cheif was hanging from the beams by the legs growing from his back.

Sasuke cursed. "SHIT! does this guy know when to GIVE!" He got out the rocket launcher and aimed. the cheif clibed up to the second level and moved to sasuke. "DIE!!!" Sasuke fired and blew the cheif's body into smitherin's (XD spelling? lol BYE BYE CHEIF!!!) THe force of the explosion knocked sasuke back.

The head of the cheif fell and hit the ground, poppoing out his red eye. Leon picked it up and saw a code incription on the iris. Hinata was at naruto side trying to wake him. leon helped as sasuke climbed down the ladder. "That was hard and easy at the same time. I HOPE to fucking GOD we don't go against anything more powerful." Naruto slowly stirred. His eyes opened to the cheif no longer in veiw. He sighed and got up, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was tough." Suddenly part of the barn broke down due to the massive fire from the gas canister's explosion. They jumped out and was met by sakura and ashley. 'Are you guys ok? we heard explosions." leon noded. "We're fine. now let's get going." They nodded and were back at the lift. Not one villager was there. "Did we finally kill every single villager?"

Leon doubted that very much. They made it back to the gate and leon took out the false out. The scanner picked it up and made a thorough scan of it. The door's unlocked and they opened the gate. On the other side there were a few villagers "Guess we didn;t kill them all." Sasuke took aim and killed the three villagers up the hill. He kept aim though just in case anyone came into his site.

Leon went up a bit and they all heard a truck start up. "SHIT!" The truck came down the hill. Sasuke toook out the man at the wheel and the truck skidded side to side and hit the wall of the trail. It stopped and nothing came out. The group gone up, with sakura guarding the back just in case. When they passed the truck villagers popped out and suddenly attacked. Sakura took out most with two shots but naruto finished them with a few punisher bullets.

They were finally home free. They went up and saw a bridge leading to a castle. OUt of nowhere the largest group of villagers they ever saw were running up the trail. "SHIT!!!" Leon tok a look at the bridge and got ready to run. "ACROSS THE BRIDGE!" They all followed leon across. Once they finally crossed they saw the villagers start to chase them over the bridge. Leon saw the cranks and pointed to one. "NARUTO! take that one!" He got on one as naruto took the other. "NOW!"

They both turned the cranks at the same time, the bridge rising and the villagers trying to climb up the bridge to get across to them. They fell down as the bridge finally gone all the way up and was locked that way. Leon and the gang walked into the castle.

They were safe...or so they thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY!!!! DONE!!!!! omg XD the cabin, the two routes, the boss fight...three major points in the game and would take a while to write in a story...omg XD i hope you liked it, i sure doubt i put enough detail but OMG!!!! it's already long as hell as is!

thanks guys for the reviews and the support. and i said last chapter i would stop the crossovers but you guys wnat them so i'll just have to give them LOOK OUT FOR MORE AFETR THIS!!!

POLLS!

XD look on the top!

i hope you guys read to the end!!! SEE YA!!!!!


	6. the castle begins! leon shows feeling

ANOTHER UPDATE FROM YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR!!!

XD hey guys, i'm doing as best i can here under circumstances. i have to go through the game and get the friggin cutscenes XD not only that but even having to find out what to do with each character at what point and how. XD i'm also doing my best figuring out the plot to the next story. also the title so give me a break after this story ends ok? thanks guys and by the way XD this chappy is end of voting. and i KNOW there is no possible way for the sacfirice of lion mine ride is gonna get over 6 votes so it's out the feezer is dead anyways so guess who won? (look to the polls)

REVIEWS

sdkronon:lol okies. and just wait and find out XD lol i hope you stay with this till the end. OH! and remember, it's this story a timesplitters cross a normal non cross over naruto then a veiwers choice. now the viewers choice is ppl give me sugestions on what to do and i'll see if i can do them or not. then it's a vote on them. so pick something out ok?

Green Ninja: yo man thx for another reveiw. i will make darn sure this sstory ends good. in the measn time i will put in plots and twists all around. REVIEW AND READ TO THE END!!!!

POLLS

Knight room-6...WINNER!!!!!

Get ready to see kakashi in the next chappy XD

ONWARDS!!!!

----------------------------------------------

The group Went into the main grounds for the castle. There wasn't one ganado there. The group went into the small hut and saw the merchant. he crackled horridly. "I got something new this time strangers" he opened his coat and flashed off. He had a newer version of the shotgun and a newer version of the rifle.

They paid for both guns, naruto held the newer shotgun as sakura gained the rifle. Before they left the merchant smiled. "Wait just a moment strangers. The pink haired one has the old shotgun from the village right? it won;t do much good if she can;t take out your enemies at medium range."

Sakura held the shotgun tighter. "Maybe so but we still have all four handguns that you or the village had." The merchant chuckled raggedly. "No, i never meant to say it wasn't still good stranger. I merely wanted to ask if i could upgrade your weapon." Sakura was confused. "What do you mean?"

The merchant smiled under his mask. "I can modify your shotgun to make it have the same amount of firepower and killing power at a longer range. If you will permit me to customize it to where you can shoot it at medium range without losing it's standard power." Sakura looked at her shotgun and smiled. The shotgun she had would RULE! "Ok then."

She gave the merchant the shotgun and saw him work on it. A few minutes later he gave it back. "This is on the house stranger." They thanked him and went on their way. They went through a door and furthur into the castle. They had to find a place where the helicopter could come in and out easily.

They walked forward just a bit and hinata saw some ganado's, but these were wearing cloaks. They kind of looked like monks. "Stop." Everyone did She looked furthur and saw nothing. only those two. "There's two monk's up ahead." She motioned for sasuke to look.

He peaked around the corner and saw one. "They have parasites." Leon cursed under his breath. "There's the second...We need to take them out quickly." Sakura placed her shotgun where she placed her rifle on her back and got the rifle in her hand. "I'll do it. This is semi-auto, which i think means it's fast right?" leon nodded.

She sighed as she got behind the box and aimed, using the scope the rifle came with. She aimed at one of the two men. "When i fire, the other will notice. So that means you guys have to go ahead while i take him out. I'll catch up after i take care of both of them." The group got ready.

Sakura fired and it blew one of the monk's head off. When the shot was taken everyone but sakura ran ahead. Sakura aimed at the other monk as he started to run. "No you don't!" She shot and killed the monk. She got up and ran after everyone.

They were stopped up ahead. She was about to ask why when suddenly a huge crash was heard and fire shot out from around the corner. "DAMN IT!" She clung to the wall. She saw a catapult above. "i can't get them, their too high up to see behind the walls." Naruto looked around There was a corner where they could go but they might have another set in place just in case. Another fireball hit the ground near them.

Hinata saw the place sakura killed the monks. "There's a way where we can go to get away from these things." Leon looked at her. "Where?" She pointed ahead. "There's a small ledgeway where those first two monks were at. We can go there and we'd have perfect protection from these things." leon looked around the corner and saw it. a little turn in the trail.

He grabbed ashley's hand. "We go by two's ready?" Ashley nodded. As soon as the two fireballs hit the ground leon and ashley ran there. Before the monks could load another fireball, Leon and ashley were already on the ledgeway.

Naruto and sasuke went up. The two fireballs hit the ground and they ran like hell. They made it before the monks could load again. Hinata and sakura did the same but were almost hit by the next two fireballs. Once everyone was there Leon came from inside a little room. 'There's a cannon in that room. But nothing useful." Hinata looked around more. Her feild of vision showed the trail they could go on would bring them high enough to where sakura could take out one of the catapults.

Hinata smiled as the trail above showed they could take out the second one. "Sakura, get your rifle ready. Me and you head up to the next level and take out these things." Sakura nodded. After the fireballs hit they ran down the trail, and there was another catapult.

She shot the barrel and both monks died. She and hinata both ran up the rest of the train and up the stairs.Sakura saw the monks on the far end catapult. She shot them both quickly. She smiled as the fireball went into a smolder.

She went up a little and suddenly a fireball hit in front of her, blowing her back and unconsious. Hinata peaked around the corner to see another catapult on the far end. Naruto had seen the crashing fireball hit and ran up there. Sakura was unconsious. "DAMN IT! these guys don't quit!" he ran to the big gate out of there, aiming his gun and shooting the red gas barrel he saw. The whole catapult blew up.

He looked up above where hinata and sakura were, and saw another red barrel. He blew up the fourth and last catapult. They were finally through. Hinata tried to wake sakura up. Suddenly naruot heard gunfire. "LEON, SASUKE!!!" He ran down and saw them take care of a few monks.

They all went up the trail to see sakura rubbing her head, finally awake. She got up and sighed. "They got me by surprise. At least eevrything's ok though!" They nodded. The group went to the gate, but it was locked. leon remembered the cannon and checked around. He saw a small circular platform above where the cannon was. He ran for it, but suddenly there was a monk running at him. Leon shot but the monk wore a helmet. "SHIT!" he prepared to fend off with his bare hands, when the monk was shot in the heart and fell down.

Leon looked to the gate and saw sasuke on his knee, aiming still. "heh, can't do a thing without me." leon chuckled. He went to the cannon and saw a lever. "EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" he turned the crank and lifted the cannon up. When it was high enough he fired the cannon at the gate.

The cannon blew the gate into many little peices. Leon walked back to the gate with the group behind him. They opened the door into a small room with an upper level. Leon saw the gold plack with a platinum sword in it. He wondered what it was for. Suddenly his communicator sounded.

Hunnigan was confused, she had lost them on her satalite image due to the massive smoke in the area. "Leon, where is your current location?" Leon was serious about all this now. "We decided to lay low in a castle, but it looks like it was a bad move." Hunnigan was even more confused. "Meaning?" Leon sighed. "Well it looks as though this castle's also connected with the los illuminados."

Leon decided tor aise the mood and joke. "They must not get many visitors here, because their giving us one HELL of a welcome." Hunigan was a bit worried about all this now. "Sounds bad." She suddenly found something that might help. "I have an idea leon, i need you to-" Suddenly the transmission was cut short. Leon was now worried. "what? Repeat hunnigan!" Nothing...

Leon sighed. "Great, just my luck." He put away the communicator. "_Right when we're searching for a touch down point, the line falls apart. I guess my luck is really cruddy."_ He and naruto decided to check the upper levels while the others searched the small room. Naruto and leon encountered a few monks, and took them out easily. They were one great clean up team. They saw nothing.

leon looked around and saw a platinum plack with a golden sword. He took the sword and went down as the others came up. He took the platinum sword out of the plack and put in the gold one. Sudenly the wall came up and five monks suddenly attacked. Leon was quick on the trigger and fell back, shooting the monks all he could.

The last two almost crushed him if it weren't for hinata coming down and dealing with them. The door slammed shut. Leon got up and dusted his jeans off. "That was scary. Guess i should thank you, hinata." Hinata giggled. "It was nothing. we all have to look out for one another." leon nodded.

Leon gone up and placed the platinum sword in it's slot, the wall raising and showing a door. They all switched respective ammo and treasure. Leon slowly opened the door as sasuke took point. Nothing...

The group went up the path and under the slight arch. The group walked up to a large gate, suddenly someone came from behind them. "LEON!" Luis was back it seemed. He was checking his pockets. "I have something for you guys." he dind;t feel anything in his pockets and checked every crevace in his pants. "Aw, SHIT!" He looked back. "I must've dropped it while i was running away from them"

Ashley was curious but sakura beat her to it. "What did you drop?" Luis turned to them. "A drug that will stop your convulsions." They all looked at eachother. Luis sighed. "Look, i know some of you are carriers of the parasite. You've been coughing up blood right?" Ashley nodded and so did leon. Sakura sighed. "So that's the symptom if you have it or not? we've known before hand thanks to sasuke. His eyes have been seeing them since we got out of the cabin." Luis chuckled slightly but sighed. "Damn it, the eggs have already hatched. We don't have much time..."

Naruto scoffed. "What are you gonna do?" Luis was serious. "I have to go back and get them." Ashley walked up. "I'll come with you." Luis turned to her. "No, you stay with leon. He is much better with the ladies." he mumbled under his breath. "I'm sure." Leon was confused. "Why are you-" Luis raised a hand as he walked away. "It...makes me feel better. let's just leave it at that." The group sighed and went on ahead.

The large gate was locked sadly. They went through the other door to check for any other way in. Sasuke took aim as he saw a monk. He shot off one round and it killed the monk. Suddenly another monk yelled out. "SHIT!" Hinata and sakura went in. Hinata saw through a window to a building and saw a few monks. She shot her tmp's whole clip at them, killing them all. Sakura went up a little furthur and saw a monk on the arch above them.

She shot her shotgun at him and killed him instantly. Hinata went into the building and got all she could as the group walked forward. Leon started to laugh a bit. "This is easier then i thought. We're getting better at sending people in and all killing off the few here and there. We're moving forward to the extraction point. Nothing can stop us."

Naruot nodded. "We're one mean group." Sasuke nodded as sakura jumped in joy. They were the best! Hinata gave everyone their respective ammo and they headed forward. They enetered another dead end room. "Guess theres no way furthur in." They got everything they could. Naruto opened a chest and found a key.

Just before he said something Hinata shot off her tmp at the incoming enemies. Some had sheilds. At this naruto took his shotgun and shot the sheilds to peices, giving sakura enough time to blow their heads off. Sadly one sprouted a new parasitic form. Instead of the serrated edges plaga, this was more bug like. Naruto and sakura both shot it at the same time, and it died.

They sighed. Naruto held up the key. "This must open that large gate!" The group smiled. They found a way in! They walked back to the gate, but didn't see luis. Leon sighed. "Guess he dropped it back at the very entrance." They unlocked the doors and headd inside the castle.

The group heard a small laugh. They stopped but it was gone. They walked up and heard it again. They looked around as they walked up more. Soon they heard the biggest laugh they heard so far and looked up. There was a balcony with two men in cloaks, and a Smaller man walked up. "I was starting to wonder when you might notice us."

Leon was almost ready to aim his handgun. "Who are you?" The man smiled. "me llamo ramon salazar. The eighth castellon of this magniffecent archetecture. I have been honored with this prodigious power, by the great lord saddler." He bowed. "I've been expecting you my brethrens." Leon scoffed. "No thanks. bro" Salazar shook his head. "My, my, we have a FEISTY one."

Salazar grew serious. "If you care for your own well being, I suggest you lay down your weapons and simply...Become out hostage." He laughed a bit. "Or Mr. Scott, you can give up the girl because your not a penny i'm afraid." He waved his hand as he and his body guards went. "You can die." After they were gone ashley spoke up. "I'm NEVER turning into one of them! NEVER!!" Leon scoffed as he looked up at where salazar was. "You got that right. We'll find a cure." The group nodded and walked forward.

Naruto and sakura nodded. "We'll get a cure even if it means blowing this whole place to SMITHERENS!" Sasuke scoffed. "How are we supposed to do that? we have no explosives." Naruto looked a little frustrated at sasuke. "I was JOKING!" Sasuke laughed a bit.

They walked forward, but suddenly something came form the ground and closed off the passage forward. Naruto cursed under his breath. "When will it ever end?" Hinata hugged him close before they checked for another way. The blue with gold ingraving door was locked from the other side. The other door was open though, fortunately.

They went through and not one monk was there. They walked forward a little bit and saw a door and windows. They checked the lower level of the windows showed and saw a prison. The door was locked it seemed. "This is never easy..." They walked forward a bit and found a peice of paper pinned to the wall.

Leon took it, but heard rumbling. He looked down the passage and saw two horse statues breathing fire. "They really don't want us to get past this easy." Leon thought a moment and figured something out. "The lever to stop this must be in the prison. So we find the key we get past all this."

Leon read the letter. "Listen to this:

_I have confirmation that Luis Sera has re-entered the castle. Why he would return during his daring escape leaves me to question his motives. But! we MUST seize this moment to recapture Luis before he can escape again!_

_We shall capture the girl and get rid of the american and his friends after we apprehend Sera. It appears he tok some vaccines when he stole our "sample". The vaccines we can do without since they stop the plaga's growth, but we MUST, at ALL costs, retreive the "sample", for it is our own life blood._

_I feel a chill up my spine, because i beleive so storngly that somebody else or some other group or oganization is involved in this whole affair. If the "sample" were to fall into the hands of that other entity, the world in which we seek so strongly to acheive shall never come true. We MUST apprehend Sera as quickly as possible, before he makes contact with this other entity._

I feel we're in for a wild ride through this castle guys." They all nodded and agreed with that. naruto went up to the statues and looked around. He found a painting, and it strangely looked alot like sera. He remembered the note from the cabin. "Hey guys, i found Luis' grandfather." They came and saw it. Sakura saw his belt, and there was a key. She picked it of the painting and smiled. "We found our way into the prison."

The group went to the prison door. Leon stopped them. "Ok, guys. Sasuke, sakura, ashley. You stay here. Me, naruto, and hinata shall go see what's down there." Sasuke and sakura nodded as ashley stood there. "Be back soon!" Leon nodded. The three Unlocked the door, and the door raised from the ground.

They decended into the prison. Sasuke was aiming, making sure to snipe anyone who got near them. Leon looked around and saw a lever inside a cell. "Maybe that works the statues." Leon got closer and once he was near the cell door he was a man, chained to the wall. "What the..." he looked closer and saw the man's eyeballs cut out of their sockets. Leon knew there was something else about this prisoner.

He tried to open the cell but nothing. he kicked down the door, and heard the man growling. Leon was now about to shake. "_This doesn't feel right..." _He walked forward slowly, and suddenly the chains and metal on the walls burst outward, the gravel on the wall breaking as well.

Leon ran out of the cell, and the man growled, running after him with outstretched metal claws. Leon and the gang ran up the stairs, but the door suddenly shut down on them. "SHIT!" The blind man swings his arms and the metal claws wildly at them. hinata ducked under them and rolled down the steps as leon jumped over the side and onto a box.

Naruto pulled out his chainsaw and started it. He blocked both claws. Naruto saw the mans eyes, there were no eyes. Naruto figured it out. "HE CAN HEAR US!!!" Naruto jumped out of the way and shut his chainsaw off. Everyone halted. The man looked as if he was looking around. He retracted his claws and walked down the steps.

Naruto smiled. He VERY slowly, walked to a corner. The man didn't come after him. He nodded to leon. "HEY!" The man turned and ran after leon, leon ran away, but was being chased. "HOW IS HE!?!?!" Naruto was at the far corner from him. "GET BACK HERE ASSHOLE!" The man stopped and turned to naruto. Leon stopped.

The man came after naruto. naruto stood still as the man ran to him, ready to tear him a new one. Naruto ducked at the last minute, the metal claw going straight through the wall, and getting stuck. The man tried to get the claw out as naruto got behind him. Naruto saw a plaga's on the man's back. He shot it, but it didn't die off. The man got his claw out right after he was shot and turned. he stopped and looked around as no one made a sound. leon knew now how much the man could hear

Leon slowly walked to a wall. He stepped hard, and the man ran after him. The clawed man thrust his claws into the wall behind leon. Leon had taken the shot and the man retracted his claw as he cried in pain.

Naruto saw a bell at the farthest end, where sasuke could easily take it out. he looked up to sasuke. Sasuke nodded as he took aim. He knew this was a tough enemy "_why else would there only be one of him?"_ Naruto slowly walked to the wall sasuke was at. he turned and aimed his punisher at the bell.

Naruto took the shot and the bell sounded. The man ran and broke the bell as his claw went through the wall again. Sasuke's aim was perfect, his aim was right at the heart of the plaga. He took the shot and the plaga leaked out it's disgusting fluids, the man groaning as he fell to the ground, dead to the world without ever seeing anything in his last moment's of life.

Leon went to the level once more and pulled it. The door opened and sakura was looking at the statues. "IT WORKED!" everyone went up the stairs, but sakura saw some men at the door at the end of the hall. She shot one at a distance, and the upgrade worked. Two of them died but the third threw dynamite.

She shot it and it exploded in mid-air, sasuke made it by her and shot the man in the heart. The group that went down made it to the hall. Naruto scouted ahead and went into the doorway, and saw no one. "Clear!" Everyone moved forward, and was met by a large gate.

Leon slowly opened the door a crack so no one inside would notice them, but sasuke could see inside. He saw five monks, two with sheilds and one with a red cloak. "I think the red cloaks means their higher ranked members. There's one of them and two sheilded monks along with two with crossbows."

Leon nodded and closed the door quietly. "Any ideas?" naruto nodded. "Sakura and sasuke shoot off their rifles at the crossbows while hinata shoots the sheilds off the two guys with her tmp, while i get close and take out the man in red with the chainsaw, but before that you shoot him in the head." Leon nodded. "I'll shoot the guy from here, and if a parasite comes out of his head you'll get him with the chainsaw."

Naruto got ready to open the doors. Sasuke and sakura nodded and aimed. Naruto opened the doors all the way and ran straight to the man in red. Leon was at an angle to where he could get the man in red without shooting naruto. The monk in red's head was shot right off, and the bug parasite. Once those doors burst open sasuke and sakura shot those crossbow monks before they noticed anything.

Hinata was shooting a whole clip at the sheilds and shot them both to peices. Once that was finished hinata had killed the monks that WERE holding sheilds in less amount of ammo then she did taking the sheilds out. Naruto was already ontop of the guy in red, cutting the parasite off the man's body.

Suddenly the side doors opened and two more sheilded monks came out. They ran towards naruto very fast, but sasuke and sakura aimed quickly and shot their heads clean off. naruto looked around and saw no one there where he was at. "IT'S CLEAR!" Suddenly a voice sounded and a man ran up the steps to naruto. Out of nowhere the guy was dead...Naruto looked to see sasuke never moved an inch, and was still aiming.

Sasuke smirked as he finally let down his rifle. "Can't do anything without me can you?" Naruto scoffed but smiled. "Thanks alot sasuke." They all went forward a bit and saw no way up up. Only a way down. Naruto and hinata decided to stay up there while the rest checked below.

Hinata kissed naruto. "Your getting less dense naruto, it's an improvement but i fell in love with you when you were the densest boy in the academy." Naruto smiled as he held hinata close to him. "Thank you hinata. once we get the hell out of here, i'm taking you on a date." Hinata blushed and giggled. "Thank you naruto, but you don't need to."

Soon something came from the ground in front of them. It was a hand crank. Suddenly two men on balconies with crossbow's came and a dozen guys, some with and some without sheilds came form the side doors. "DAMN IT!" Hinata took her tmp and took out the men on the balconies.

Naruto took out his chainsaw and slaughtered the men coming at them. It took him awhile since those sheilds were tough, but he managed. Leon and the others were coming up as a few men followed them. Hinata shot them all as they came up. The group was finally safe from the assault.

Naruto turned the crank. The top level's painted wall seemed to arch it's way down at them. When it got close to them it suddenly dropped down and showed stairs up to that level, but sadly there were many monks waiting for them. They rushed down but were blasted back as both naruto and sakura blasted their shotguns, killing all but the two sheilded monks. Hinata took them out with her tmp as leon rushed in to check for more. Nothing...

The group slowly went up. Suddenly leon saw a crank on another upper level, and saw another on the other side. "we need two people up there...Ashley, me and you are going up." She nodded. Naruto gave them each a hand up before he went to help hinata with the staircase. Sakura was behind them to kill any monks coming out from the doors up there as sasuke was at the very end making sure none passed by the bridge.

Leon took out the monks that were already up there and helped ashley with the cranks. Some more monks joined in trying to bombard ashley and leon as dozens of them tried to get past hinata and naruto. Leon had to stop for a second or two every time to kill a monk off that got to close to him or ashley. After a few minutes and ashley not stopping with the crank, a platform raised from the water behind sasuke. "KEEP IT UP!!!" Ashley dropped from her side as sasuke came and caught her.

Another platform raised after, completing the bridges. Leon picked off a few more monks as he jumped down. Hinata and naruto were backing up as they shot more monks from getting up the stairs. "GO! WE'LL CATCH UP QUICK! Leon nodded and he, ashley, sasuke, and sakura went across, hinata and naruto finishing their job.

Leon and the other three with him entered a large but empty room. They checked everywhere and got everything they needed. Naruto and hinata enetred the room and leon smiled. "What took you so long?" Naruto chuckled. 'There were too many monks about. We would have taken longer if it weren't for hinata's quick thinking."

Hinata giggled. 'I used a crank and set it into a force spin. After turning it a little bit the force i used gave it momentum enough to keep spinning on it;s own. I ran down and over the first bridge and got to the second just as the first gone back into the water. The ganados are stuck for now." Leon nodded.

Naruto got his respective ammo, and so did hinata. The group walked to the hallway, and stopped as the merchant game out of a room. "Ah, i guess i made it just in time. Stranger's, i might have something that would intrest you." He opened his coat and took out a modified version of leon's handgun. "This is the matilda."

Leon went up and saw it. "It's been modified to use a three round burst-fire capability." The merchant chuckled raggedly. "You know your guns stranger." Leon gave the man a few treasures. The merchant gave leon some ammo for it. "The ammo for it and your other guns are on the house." He walked around and gave everyone tons of ammo for their guns. "I hope the best strangers." He walked up the steps.

The group started to walk down the hallway again after thanking the merchant. Suddenly as the group walked forward ashley started coughing. After she finished she was blood. She was afraid. She was starting to turn. Leon came by her. "Hey, are you alright?" Ashley hit leon's hand away. "I'm fine, just, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She ran forward a bit as leon gave chase. "ASHLEY WAIT!" Suddenly spiked polls raised from the floor behind ashley.

She screamed in horror as she turned around. She still walked back a bit. Another row formed and she just ran to the dead end wall, more and more rows forming suddenly. She stopped as no more rows of bars shot up after her. She was breathing heavy. Suddenly iron bars circled and trapped her against the wall. "AH!!! What's going on!!" Leon shouted. "ASHLEY!!!!" Suddenly the wall turned and ashley was on the other side of the wall.

The metal spiked polls retrached back into the ground. leon ran to the wall and started to pound on it. "ASHLEY!!! NO!!! DAMN IT!!!" He stopped and slid onto his knees. "DAMN IT! DON'T WORRY ASHLEY!!! I'M COMING!!!" he got up and ran to the door, suddenly his comunicator was beeping.

The image was frizzy like hell still. "Hunnigan what happened? the transmission got cut off." Suddenly he heard a crackling laughter. Salazar appeared on a clearer screen of his face. "SALAZAR! How'd you-?" Salazar smiled wider. "We've jacked the line. We wouldn't want you telling everyone any unnecessary information." Leon wasn't in the mood for salazar's attitude. "Where's ashley!?"

Salazar was pleased with that statement. "Ahhh, so she fell into one of our wonderful traps. We'll make sure we find her, don't you worry about her..." Leon looked pissed to the bone now! "Oh yes!" Salazar was about to have fun toying with his new pet..with his old ones. "I let our miserable insects out for some excecise, down in the sewer." Leon scoffed and was very very pissed. "Thanks, that should keep me some more company, 'cuz boredom KILLS me."

Salazar grinned evilly. "I look forward to our next incounter...In another life!" He laughed hard as the transmission cut off. Leon growled in anger. "DAMN YOU SALAZAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto patted leon's shoulder. 'Hey man, it'll be ok. We'll get ashley back and get through this in no time. Just be calm and go at this one step at a time." leon shrugged naruto off.

Leon shook his head as he went into the door. "No, naruto. This girl is depending on us, but she's depending on me more since i'm the man her father sent. I'm her hope right now... Don't follow me." Leon went into the sewers. Naruto nodded to the group. "We wait. Before long leon will calm down." Sasuke passed naruto and went after leon, slowly following like the ninja he was.

Naruto sighed. "Guess sasuke thinks we should jsut follow." Leon was pointing the matilda all around, looking for the "insects" that had made a splashing sound. he walked forward a bit, and the sound never came back. Leon looked around the corner and nothing. He walked forward and didn't see a thing. Suddenly something in thin air appeared, a red light.

Sasuke waited till leon was around the corner before jumping down. He ran quietly to the corner. He stopped before looking. leon was under a large fly it seemed, it's mouth up as if to spit something into leon's screaming mouth. Sasuke took aim fast and shot the bug off leon, quickly getting behind the corner again.

Leon didn't even know what happened, but didn't want to find out. he ran past the now dead bug and into a larger aread. There was a ladder going down into a watery area. He went down and soon saw two more red lights coming at him. He shot one and killed the insect, the other got close and kicked leon to the wall. Sasuke got the shot and took it, shooting the bug into oblivion. Leon looked up but didn't see anyone.

Sasuke smiled. Leon didn't suspect a thing. He saw leon get up and run out of there. He hid out of site but followed, leon had entered another prison. A bug came and leon took it out. Another jumped through a hole and leon took the shot. He was getting better at killing these things.

Leon ran as two ganged up on him, down a corridor. Sasuke fired and killed on of the two. Leon made it to a room and closed the door. He sighed. "Damn it, why am i so stupid?" He slumped back on the door and sat down. "naruto and the others are just trying to help me. Why is it i'm so stupid?"

He looked out the window in the room. "I should go back, They could help me with all this." Leon sighed and opened the door to sasuke. He smiled. "Hey sasuke, where are the others." Sasuke smirked. 'Their behind me somewhere. I just decided to follow you. No more bugs are here because i just got rid of them all. The ways blocked as it is up there." Leon chuckled. "Theres a lever that might help."

Leon turned the lever as much as he could, and the water level fell. "There." Suddenly leon heard a voice. "HEY! the water gone down. Maybe leon went to do it before coming back here." leon smiled and ran with sasuke back there. They heard the tmp being shot off suddenly, Leon and sasuke ran faster and saw another bug dead. They jumped down to see naruto and the others.

They finally regrouped. "Hey, leon, your cool and calm now?" Leon nodded and smiled. "Sorry about what i said." naruto smiled more. "It's nothing. i know your having a hard time." leon nodded. They walked to the ladder and climbed it. They reached the top and climbed yet another ladder and found a door. They opened the door and saw giant blades swinging back and forth.

Sakura paled. "Your kidding..." Leon sighed in frustrationg. "They aren't." Leon walked to the first one and waited. It swung by and he ran forward, past the other one as well. There was a giant gap to cross and a blade swinging. Leon jumped and crossed without being hit by the blade. There was another two blades real close to eachother. He pass them both by at the same time and sighed.

They each went one at a time, crossing fast without being hit. THey opened the door and there was once again, another ladder. They climbed and opened the door. They were back where they came, but were on the upper levels. Leon walked a little to the ledge and saw a group of monks.

They needed a plan...

---------------------------------------------------

XD i WAS thinking of bringing this story ALL the way to the death of luis but GOD!!!.. i wouldn't make my deadline in time. i hope you like and watch out cause kakshi appears next chappy!!!

THERE WILL BE A POLL!!!!! ON THE ISLAND!!!!

next chapter i'll send everyone a poll and you'll find out what i'm talking about because i'll make a whole chappy dedicated to konoha in the naruto world. after the story for leon and the gang is over i'll put in an ada chappy like the seperate ways thing. right now i will let you guys read and review!!!!

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. the gatling gun! hinata's dark past

YO ALL!!! another update YAY!

Godo:So how is the story?

Everyone:picks godo up and cheers"

Godo:O.o wow that good?! lol i guess i'm getting better every chappy

Everyone:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Godo:ok guys listen up, i'm in the middle of making the first chappy of my NEXT story.. better to be prepared huh? Anyways i'm glad this story is liked so much . i hope my other stories rock as well.

REVIEWS!

RE4(anon.):yo man, thanks for the reiview , as for the guns sorry to disappoint but the prl would take the fun out of the action, and the handcannon i have no clue what it even does or looks like since i haven't beaten mercenaries to five stars all characters. again sorry for the dissapointment. although i will allow my new poll right now before the island poll to give you guys a choice on what new none in game weapon will be put in.

greenninja(#1 fan):yo dude your comment made me laugh XD yeh he would probably show some feelings instead of being so stotic all the time. as for my writing thanks for the engouragment . i KNOW you'll read to the very end!

POLL!

Yo guys HERES THE ONE CHAPY NEW POLL!

what type of gun should be used?

a fast shooting one?

low powered laser?

Grenade launcher?

NOW ONWARDS!!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto threw a flash grande and the monks covered their eyes. "NOW!" leon and sakura both threw down two hand grenades each, blowing all the monks to peices in one go. Hinata smiled. "YOU GOT THEM ALL!" The group cheered for a moment, before going down. They saw the gates on the stairs were up and the door back where they gone through to get up there was blocked by a giant wall.

Leon sighed. There was no way to go. Naruto looked up the stairs. "Hinata, look up there." She did and saw a red door. "Theres a way up there." leon looked and saw a chandalier. "Got it!" he ran up the stairs with the group right behind him. The merchant was waiting.

"Stranger's have i got something for you." he took out a simple peice of wood. The group almost laughed, but the merchant explained. "The red 9 is a awsome gun isn't it stranger?" Sasuke nodded. it was really powerful, but always gave a shock to his system.

The merchant smiled. 'The red 9 also isn't very good at standing still while you shoot, which is why i took the liberty of making a simple stock. this peice of wood's been customized to fasten itself onto the red 9 and take out eighty percent of the recoil shock the red 9 produces." Sasuke gave the merchant some stones that were fitted into those bug's eyes.

The merchant gave them back. "This is on the house, stranger, so no need for that till' i get somethin' else." The group thanked him, and sasuke put the stock onto the red 9. The group went through the door and was met with a corridor. Sasuke had taken the recoil test with his red9 on the enemy right there near the door.

Sasuke was pleased. he didn't feel a thing. "where are we now?" leon sighed. "I think we're in some kind of personal library." They walked up a bit, and up the small staircase. There was a note on the table. Leon picked it up. "take a listen to this,

_For many years, the salazar family, in which was the ruler of this region and had power over those under them, has served as the castellons of this castle. howeevr, not everything is as bright as my forefathers have thought it to be, for my family has a dark past in which can only be undone by me._

He sounds power hungry and confident. Guess that's what happens when you want power and actually get it.

_Long ago, there once was a religious group that had deep roots in the region in which my ancestors couldn't see. This group was called the Los Illuminados. Unjustly however, the first castellon, my great great great grandfather's grandfather, took away all their rights and tramendous power without even batting an eyelash._

_As a follower of this very religion and the current castellon of this magnifecent castle and all it's grand secret's, i felt it was my duty...no...as my responsibility, to atone for my family's most dreaded sin._

_I knew that the only way to atone for this sin was to give the power and rights back to those who rightfully deserved it, and the ones we took it away from. The Los Iluminados. As expected it took a time and more so to succeed in this act, but we finally rejuvinated the once sealed parasite, in which has power beyond your wildest dreams, the las Plaga's_

_With this successful acheivement, i was one step closer to the revival of the once power and the soon to be even more pwoerful Los illuminados. The very reason i released the las plagas from under this very castle, was to give them to the great lord saddler, was not only to atone for the sins commited so long ago, but i knew that lord saddler would make better use of this tramendous power to help save the world from it's dark age._

_To save those who have sinned with the power the las plaga's bring, and to cleanse the world and all the souls in it, creating a world without sin. The way it was meant to be, and once they are cleansed, they will become one of the many ganados, where they will find their reason for living._

_And once the great lord has fully succeeded in treating the entire world in which he has so invisioned, then the sins of my great but stupid salazar family will finally and rightfully atone for our dreadful sin._

Leon sighed, as the group couldn't help but think one thought. "_This guy is a nut job."_ They heard sounds coming from the door where they were heading. "Ohhhhh shit." Naruto couldn't help but slump his shoulders. They were in for a wild ride now, and he knew one of them wouldn't come out without a bad injury.

The group opened the door and a red coated monk pointed at them. Sasuke took a look and he had a key around his neck. The group saw two men walking towards them form their level at the moment. Naruto took one out with his punisher as hinata shot off her tmp.

Sasuke took aim and tried to shoot the guy in red, but he moved into a room he couldn't see into from there. "DAMN IT!" he shot once and got the helmet monk before sakura got the crossbow weilder. This was a little too easy.

They gone into the room finally and looked around. HInata saw the only way out of there. "Theres a door up there that leads out of here i beleive, and this door here leads to a staircase, but a few monks are guarding it. What's the plan?" Sasuke sighed. 'The door won't open unless we get the key."

The group was a bit confused. "What do you mean?" Sasuke looked up to the room the red cloaked monk went in. "Theres a guy up there who i couldn't shoot, he moved into a small room it seemed up there. He had a key around his neck. Put the rest of the puzzle in place." naruto sometimes hated sasuke's blunt attitude.

"Ok sasuke, what do you suggest we do?" Sasuke thought a moment. "Hinata, where does that room up there lead?" He pointed and hinata looked there. The monk with the key stood silently and still. "It leads right up to the balcony just like this door does, but the door is closed."

Leon made a simple plan. "Ok, naruto, me you and hinata go up there to surround him. Sasuke comes as well for sniping the guy if we can't corner him in time." Sasuke, naruto, and hinata all nodded. Sakura felt left out but knew if they failed she had a shot!

The four ran into the rom and naruto shot his shotgun, taking out the sheild off one guy as hinata took down the masked man on the stairs. leon took the shot at the stunned sheilded monk and took him down. This was a little too easy... They ran up the stairs and onto the balcony. Sasuke took point and shot the masked man by the door. leon, hinata and naruto ran for the steel door.

Hinata stayed and aimed, ready to take down the monk with the key. Leon and naruto jumped down the ledge and the red cloaked monk opened the steel door, and ran padt hinata faster then she could shoot him. He saw sasuke and jumped down the balcony and onto the ground.

He saw sakura aiming for him and ran behind the large platform. Sakura hit the ledge. "DAMN IT!" The man suddenly appeared, but inside a fully sheilded gatling gun holster. He shot at sakura, but she hid behind the small ledges inside the room. He aimed up and tried for sasuke, but sasuke hid as well.

He turned to hinata but she ran into the room. The man stopped firing and reloaded the gatling guns ammo, turning and shooting at leon and naruto. They hid behind a pillar each and cursed out. "DAMN IT! we just gave this guy an advantage!!!!"

The man just kept firing at them all, keeping them from doing anything against him. Naruto got a crazy idea suddenly. "This is gonna hurt..." He put away his punisher and got the chainsaw off his back. "If this doesn't work we're all screwed!" he started it up and jumped of the balcony, right onto the gatling gun.

The monk was turning the gun wildly trying to shake naruto off, to no avail. naruto rammed his chainsaw into the head of the red monk, and killed him. Unfortunately when he thought he was done he was suddenly thrown off and the gatling gun fired, shooting his shoulder and making him fly up onto the higher balcony of the room. The gatling gun stopped firing and stopped all together. Leon looked and smiled.

"NARUTO YOU DID IT!" he looked all around but didn't see him. Suddenly sasuke yelled out. "EVERYONE GET UP HERE NOW!!! NARUTO'S HURT BADLY!" Hinata's heart stopped and her blood ran cold at that. She ran to sasuke and saw naruto, knocked unconsious with a bloody, half shoulder.

Hinata's eyes were vacant as she plummeted to her knees. He lungs refused to take in air as her body went numb. The world around her blackened before her except for naruto's near-death body.

Everyone came up and saw him. Leon was instantly on him, trying to fix the shoulder as much as he could. "Damn it, don't you DARE die on us! i've had too many friends die already!" he took out his medical supplies, and tried to patch the shoulder up to as close to the highest possibility of life he could get. It took a good ten minutes to patch it up as the blood ran from the wound.

Hinata was still in her little world, hoping naruto was still alive and would still live on. She didn't cry, she didn't breath, she didn't even move an inch. To her...this was close to death as she herself have gone. She remembered back to kurenai's words again...

_FLASHBACK!_

_Kurenai was giving hinata a one on one sparring match to test her for the upcoming jounin exams. Hinata was running low on chakra and was already tired enough to faint already. Kurenai was still standing and only a little tired. Kurenai smiled wide. "Hinata, if this is the best you can do, then you won't be able to become a jounin."_

_Hinata straighened up. "WHAT!? but! but i've trained so hard!!!" Kurenai smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Hinata, i know you have, trust me, i've seen you train till the sunset every day. But it's moe then training your strength or training your chakra or even family techniques. It's determinaton and also love." Hinata looked down sadly. Did she not have those two requirments?_

_Kurenai put a hand on hinata's shoulder. "Hinata, what drives you so hard every day? what keeps you going until you faint?" Hinata thought about it carefully. She wanted to train harder to become stronger of course. "To become a stronger person then i ever was." Kurenai took a knee and motioned hinata to do the same._

_"And why do you want to be a stronger person?" Hinata was tired and soaled thanks to the rain that started earlier that day. "I want to be a stronger person so i don't fail others...i want to be stronger so i can finally be noticed as someone other then the hyuuga heiress."_

_Kurenai smiled more. "Are you determined to do it? are you truly determined to train just for that? if so then i don;t see much determination from you." Hinata racked her brain. why was she so determined? she neevr pleased her father no matter how hard she tried. Why was she determined over something hopeless?_

_Then it hit her. She wasn't determined to please her father...no...She was determined to become a stronger person for naruto, so he would notice her and love her...as she loved him for as long as she can remember in the academy. "I forgot the real reason...but i remember now."_

_Kurenai just kept smiling. "Then? why?" Hinata looked up and smiled. "I am determined to become stronger because i want to be noticed by only one person. I want to be a stronger person so i can be seen and loved for who i am by the one i truly love. I want to become stronger for naruto!"_

_Kurenai was now grinning ear to ear. "You finally have your true determination, but like i said that isn't all. Training and determination isn't everything. Love needs to be present."_

_Hinata was confused. Didn't she just say that? Kurenai stood up and backed away a few feet. Suddenly a poof of smoke came where she extended her arm. Her arm grabbed onto something in the smoke and pulled it close. "Can your love save a life?" It was naruto. Hinata gasped and ran up to kurenai, but stopped right when she got onto her feet._

_Kurenai had a kunai to naruto's throat. "Can your love for him save him!?" the kunai was pressed close to cutting any second now. Hinata was crying, but it wasn't noticed thanks to the rain. "LET HIM GO!!!!" Kurenai was trying to keep naruto under control in her grip._

_Kurenai suddenly knocked naruto out cold and kept the kunai pressed to his neck. "COME AND GET HIM!" Hinata was furious. why! why did kurenai have to go that far! she asked herself. Hinata was growing angrier. "LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!!!" Kurenai smirked widely. "IF YOU WON'T COME AND GET HIM THEN I MIGHT AS WELL KILL HIM!!!!" She was about to pull the sharp blade across naruto's neck._

_Suddenly her hand went limp and the kunai dropped from her hands, not one scratch on naruto. "wh-what?!" Hinata was sudenly upon her, pulling naruto away before striking kurenai's pressure points. Kurenai didn't see anything happen, but she was suddenly on the ground. Hinata was crying over an unconsious naruto. Suddenly naruto disappeared. She was confused and sad and angry all in one._

_She looked back and didn't see kurenai laying on the ground. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see a smiling kurenai. "Congratulations hinata. You've passed my inspection." Hinata was confused. she suddenly got it. "It was all an illusion?"_

_Kurenai nodded. "You train, everyone does, but you need determination. Your determination is naruto and his eventual love for you. You also need love to break your limits. your love is naruto. Do you see what i'm getting at?" Hinata thought about it. The sun was shining through the rain clouds, the rain stopping._

_Hinata smiled. "I do...i finally realize what you were saying sensei." Kurenai smiled and pulled hinata onto her feet. "Tomorrow after you train we'll spar one more time. Hopefully you put what i taught you into practice." She was walking hinata home. "Hinata, i know you might know this but i'll say it anyways."_

_She stopped. "Hinata, once your a jounin, you'll be able to do anything. Hopefully you can be strong enough to tell naruto your feelings. After you become a jounin i'll see what i can do about you and naruto living together." She winked. "just don't forget to give him a big wet one once your done telling him." hinata blushed a few new shades of red. Kurenai laughed as they walked the rest of the way, hinata trying to defend herself, and the rest of her dignity._

_The next day she and kurenai sparred, and hinata almost beat her sensei with her strong determination and love. She was going to be a jounin now! The jounin exams came up and hinata passed her part with flying colors. She went into the room where the rest of her team was meant to wait._

_She opened the door to find kiba and shino...dead... When they were carted off to their graves hinata and kurenai stood upon their soon to be tombstones. Kurenai looked at hinata. "I'm retiring as a ninja..." Hinata gasped and looked at her sensei. "There is no use for me to be a ninja anymore. I lost my own true love, asuma, and now i lose most of my team. My first team as a jounin instructor before they all could become jounin's themselves. I'm a failure, and i will continue to be until i finally except the truth. i was never meant to be a ninja."_

_She turned to hinata and got onto one knee, holding the girls shoulder. "Hinata, your a strong and independant woman. you have everything you need to be a ninja: Smarts, strength, and most of all, heart. Do not let your heart stray from what you want, for if it is forgotten what you most want in life other then bieng a ninja, you will live in misery. I know you have a crush on naruto. It was obvious to me from the start when you first came into my team and all the time you lookd at him. Don't let your love fall, don't let your love be forgotten or lost. Without love, you can never be happy. and i should know."_

_She got up and smiled. "Tell naruto your feelings soon. That is your last mission from your jounin instructor." She walked away as hinata looked down upon her team mates. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? All she could do was keep her love safe even if it cost her her life._

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto suddenly coughed up blood. Leon was stitching his shoulder up and trying to stop the massive bleeding. He suddenly pushed leon off him. "no...don't..." Hinata came up to him and hugged him tightly. "NARUTO DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Naruto puleld hinata face up to look at his. he grinned the same fox grin. "I'll be fine. it's...only a...scratch...I'll be..good...as new in.. no time..." Hinata was crying, balling over naruto now.

He frowned a little as he hugged hinata to him with his non hurt arm. "I'll be fine...i just need...some rest." Hinata held him tighter. Naruto looked at leon. "You guys get out of here...i'll be fine." Leon looked down sadly. naruto smiled "No worries. i'll be as good as new in no time. But ashley is our priority at the moment so just get going ok?" Leon nodded. The group went down and got the key from the monk and went through the door.

naruto gone into his mindscape, and hinata was there staring down the kyuubi. "HEAL HIM RIGHT NOW!!!" Kyuubi sighed. "**I'm TRYING YOU DUMB BITCH! YOU THINK IT'S EASY WHEN I'M IN A DIMENSION WHERE CHAKRA IS FORBIDDEN!?!?!?! THIS SEAL LUCKILY WORKS TO WHERE I CAN HAVE IT BUT TO LEARN HOW TO USE IT LIKE I USED TO WHEN IT WAS SECOND NATURE TO ME TO BEGIN WITH IS HARD ENOUGH!!!! GET OFF MY CASE!!!!!!!!!!!**" Hinata shut her mouth at that. naruto came behind her and gave her a squeezing hug. "hey there hinata!!! welcome to my subconcious. Sorry it's a sewer." Hinata held him tighter then she did out of his body.

"NARUTO!" He kissed her full on the lips and she melted into his arms. "No more shouting." He looked at kyuubi, who was irritated. "Sorry about that kyuubi, she's just worried sick about me." Kyuubi just got more irritated. "**Just shut up kit, her mouth isn't the problem. I can deal with bitching mouths any day, but the fact your getting some lovin' where as i'm horny out of my mind for the past decade or two is what's irritating me.**" naruto laughed at that

"So the kyuubi needs some loving? sorry to say but your not getting out of that case fox. I was gonna let you out of here after i had all your power and just let you run around in the forest but here i can't very well do that." Kyuubi hated logic that gone against him. "**Just don't get all mushy or lovey dovey in front of me kit, or i swear i'm going to hurt you very badly.**" naruto laughed but agreed.

They were out of the mindscape now. Naruto smiled as hinata kissed him for a long time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER!!!!

Sorry guys really i am, i wanted kakshi to appear, heck i even wanted to at least get to the hedge maze, but my fingers won;t move anymore. really i am sorry. while you wait for kakashi to appear i suggest you talk it amongst yourselves for the poll..oh and green ninja if your reading this bottom part then listen up... thanks for your support and your patience and everything really, and since your my #1 fan... i'm going to put you into my monster hunter story!! but heres the catch... you have to email me...or even pm me i'll pm you back and all if you want XD...we need to know eachother before i can put you in or else i'd make a fool of oyu and i don;t want to do that see ya all later!!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. the gallery, the maze, and the rescue YA

UPDATE OF YOUR FAV STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i do hope everyone likes!!!!!! this chappy is with KAKASHI!!! FINALLY!!!!! i know i promised alot but trust me, this time i really really mean it!!!!!!!!

POLLS!!!!

fast shooting-0

low laser-0

granade launcher-1

REVIEWS WILL NO LONGER BE PUT UP SINCE THEY ARE EITHER TOO SHORT OR THERE ARE ALMOST NONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sorry and the granade launcher it is

ONWARDS!!!!!!

Leon had finally figured out the picture puzzle that was blocking their path, and a door was revealed. Sasuke was still looking at the chainsaw naruto gave him. "This is a powerful weapon, doesn't he need it?" leon smiled. "Not really, he has his own abilities and he even has hinata with him. They will be fine. Now let's move." They opened the door and went into the two floored room.

The group walked into a small art gallery, suddenly a shadow was cast. "What a pleasant surprise, but i'm afraid it's ashley we need. Not you Mr. Kennedy..." Salazar was a bit irritated. Leon scoffed. 'If you don't need me, then get off my BACK old man!" Salazar gasped a little. "Did you saw old man Mr. Kennedy? It might come as a surprise, but i'm only twenty years old." Salazar was having fun toying with the agent. 'So you like all the others? a puppet of the parasite?"

Salazar smiled. "Do not think for a moment i'm like one of those diminutive ganados. The parasites, Las Plagas are SLAVES to my will!" Sasuke was about ready to chainsaw this guy. "I have, absolute control." Sasuke shrugged. "Well we really don't give a damn." Leon smiled. "Rain or shine, your going DOWN!" Suddenly the top floor's windows opened to show a rather large group of monks.

Salazar was walking away. "Get rid of our friends..." The group got ready to get through with all this. They were in deep trouble now it seemed. Leon tried to follow salazar, but the door closed right when he got there, and a cage slammed down, blocking him from doing a thing.

Leon slammed the cage with his fist. "DAMN YOU!!!" He looked at the oncoming monks and pulled out the matilda, taking two out in one burst and taking careful aim with the rest. Sasuke and sakura were already fending off monks with no suck luck. Sasuke growled in anger. "QUIT COMING!"

he started the chainsaw and took out the monks easily. They had some time to rest. Sasuke was covered in blood and guts from his wild killing spree, still angry. "What's wrong with these guys! WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO ANY OF THEM!?!??! WHY DO THEY ATTACK US CONSTANTLY!!!! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY FUCKING SENSE!!!!" Sasuke was in rage, trying to cut the cage's bars to get to the door. "LET US IN!!!!!!! WE WANT OUT OF THIS FUCKING SHITHOLE!!!!!!!"

Suddenly the main painting slid up, showing two monks with rocket launchers. Sasuke blew. "FUCK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" suddenly a huge fireball came from sasuke's mouth, blowing the two monks into peices. leon and sakura were surprised at this but sasuke wasn't, he was now unconcious. Sakura ran to his side and tried to wake him. Leon looked at the now back in it's rightful spot painting.

leon looked at the button by the caged door and puched it, a large platform rose form the bottom level with a chest, and two monks with rocket launchers... he got down behind something as he pushed sakura down as well. "GET DOWN!" The rockets blasted and blew off part of the wall they were behind. Leon rose up and shot them all with the matilda. "We're in trouble it seems. The doors out and theres no way to open it."

Leon was thinking what just happened. "_Naruto told me everything, jutsu's and chakra? what the hell was THAT!? it will definitaly give us an advantage if we get out of here. What now? it isn't good now that we don't have naruto or hinata, sasuke's unconsious and sakura's an emotional wreck trying to wake him up. Isn't there SOME way out of this place?"_ leon looked around and saw a door they hadn't seen yet, and not caged shut.

He walked to it and opened it, a huge vase in the back of the corridor. he went up to it before breaking it to peices. "Found." he pushed the button and he heard a sound of something moving. He went to the door to find a bridge to the platform. "Well it's something. Maybe theres something in there to help us." He opened the chest to find an ornament of some kind.

he remembered the design of it but where? He suddenly remembered the wall with the missing peices back where they first met salazar, and this ornament looked to fit in it somehow. He picked it out of the chest, and suddenly the bars rose and the door was free to be accessed.

He went up to the door before turning to sakura and sasuke. "Is he awake yet?" Sasuke groaned. "yeah, just tired with a sore throat. Got anything to drink?" Leon threw him a cantine. Sasuke drank every drop and coughed. "That was unexpected. I didn't think we had chakra." Sakura held sasuke close.

Sasuke smiled. "I don't think it's chakra. It's something else i think, but i don't really know what yet." Leon was still surprised at the fireball. 'Works for me. Let's get going." Suddenly a door opened and they looked back to see hinata and naruto walking together, naruto still hurt, but it was halfway healed.

"YO!!! what's going on?" Leon chuckled. "Took you long enough, funs over!" Naruto laughed before cringing in pain. "Damn it, i wanted a little revenge for the arm i lost till it's fully healed." Sasuke told naruto what happened and he grinned. "Guess someone's got some edge here! hope it doesn't run out." They rested a bit before heading out, naruto getting his chainsaw back.

They headed into the door, and into a small corridor it seemed. They walked up the corridor and into a small room where hinata shot down a masked monk. They smiled. "Too easy!" Sasuke took his rifle and aiemd at the door, and once it opened a fire-tipped arrow shot naruto in the shoulder.

Sasuke took the shot and killed the monk, only thing is some sheilded monks came into the mix. Hinata shot the sheilds off as sakura got her rifle ready. Both her and sasuke shot the monks down. Naruto pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and sighed. 'Damn it! Those guys just don't know when to QUIT!!!!!!"

Naruto took out his chainsaw and started it up. He ran down the ledge and turned the corner, meeting two crossbows head-on. He cut the crossbow to peices before cutting the monks head off. Leon had ran after naruto so the last monk was dealt with swiftly as well. Naruto saw a little room.

He smirked. He went to the door and turned the knob...it didn't even budge. He tried to push and pull with all his might and nothing. He kicked the door hard and still nothing. "DAMN IT!" Leon saw the window. "Someone need a lift?" Naruto nodded and got a little distance away from the window where leon stood under, ready to give the boost. naruto ran up and stepped into leon's hands, leon thrusted naruto's weight into the air with all his muscle power.

Naruto flew into the air and right into the window, landing safely on the ground. He saw a big chest and opened it, and saw a gun. he picked it up and got the treasures he could out of the room. He unlocked the door and went outside. he held up the gun. "Found this and a few treasures." he gave the gun to hinata. "Since everyone has two guns but only a few of us have something powerful, hinata deserved another." Hinata blushed.

Naruto was so nice, even if not romantic. Naruto and the group walked up the trail and through the next door. Sudenly leon's transmitter was sounding. Naruto sighed. "He needs to stop bugging us." leon nodded as he answered. There was salazar, smiling from ear to ear.

"Mr kennedy. Still alive i see. So, do you like my garden?" Leon scoffed a bit, small talk was not what he was in the mood for, but pissing this guy off seemed to fit him just fine. "I see you've managed to work a little of your twisted taste here too." On the inside leon was smiling, as the group was too.

Suddenly their inward smiles turned to frowns as salazar laughed loudly. "Sagacious as i am, even i get lost here sometimes. Even if it takes your whole lives, you'll never get out. Do you know no one dies without a purpose? You'll all satisfy the stomachs of my cute pets. Now if you excuse me, i have to tie up a few loose ends. Like chasing down a couple of rats." The transmission cut

Leon was now VERY confused. Two rats? what did he mean by that?! "Two rats? if ones luis, who's the other? is there an intruder besides me?" leon scoffed and just put the communicator away again. They walked up and saw a door with missing peices again. Leon sighed. "Not this again. Maze garden it is." They walked down the stairs and up to the gate entering the garden.

Naruto suddenly felt a huge chill and held out a hand to stop everyone. "Hinata, take a look around." she nodded and looked. Nothing. "Na-" he shushed her. "Quietly, and i know, nothing right? Trust me, you can only see so far and even then it's not good for you to say nothing just yet." He felt his wound pulse suddenly. He suddenly saw through the high hedges to a black eye. "Damn it. Dogs."

The group nodded. They would head all through the maze until they found a way through that door on the balcony. They slowly opened the door and into the maze, where the dogs and the peices of the door awaited them. naruto's wound pulsed harder. "_What's happening!? IT HURTS LIKE HELL!!" _Hinata went to see what was wrong with naruto, but suddenly a roar was sounded.

Sakura shot the dog's head clean off in an attempt to save herself. They looked around and nothing. Naruto suddenly saw all the dogs in the maze. It was like seeing through the hedges to the dogs. "THeres two in a cage over there, and one in a cage over there. It seems, to me that is, that we're screwed."

The group went their seperate ways except naruto, who stayed behind due to his injury. Leon went to the first entry of the maze, and saw two dogs in a cage. He opened the door and suddenly the cage opened and the dogs came after him. He shot off his matilda until he was sure they died. he almost got bit that time.

Sakura came from another end and saw leon. "Guess these two routes go here huh? I'll go this way, you go that way." She headed furthur into the maze as leon found one of the bridges.

Sakura had gone up and found a dog running her way. She shot two shells at him to put him down for good. She walked up a bit and found a few ways through the maze. She saw a high bridge and thought she should get a better layout of the place from there. She got up the stairs and saw everyone going through the maze.

Hinata had gone with sasuke through the only other part of the maze. THey had taken out the dog in the other cage. Hinata and sasuke split up and hinata had ran back to sasuke due to the dead end she found He had just been attacked and she had shot her first bullet from the broken butterfly.

THe dog was dead and hinata looked at the gun. "This thing's pretty powerful." Sasuke chuckled. "Guess i ned help sometimes as well. Come on." Sakura had jumped down suddenly, scaring the shit out of them. "HEY GUYS!" They almost shot her but relaxed. "You scared us! what the fuck sakura." Sakura laughed nervously. "Sorry."

She held up a peice of the door she found. "I found one!" Suddenly yelling and roars could be heard. Leon was being attacked by a whole pack of dogs now. he was just about to be bitten when suddenly flames erupted and the dogs were burned to a crisp. Leon looked up to see naruto panting and holding his wound.

Leon knew he threw a flame grenade. "Nice work." Naruto sudenly had no energy left and fell face first. Leon caught him just in time and sat him down. He took another look at the wound and saw it had reopened. He took off the bandages and put in some new stitches to boot, trying to help close the wound as best he could.

The rest of the gang had finally caught up to them. "Leon, what's the matter? we heard some trouble over here." Leon was still busy helping naruto out. "I got attacked by a whole pack of fucking dogs, naruto here reopened his wound while trying to protect me here." Sakura stopped leon. "We'll take care of him, you find the other peice of the door and get going. We'll catch up REAL quick." Leon nodded and took the peice from sakura, and put it together with the peice he had found himself.

He smiled. "Thank's guys, you've helped me time and again. I'll try to get the american government to make you into citizens and everything when we get back ashley and get out of this damn place." They smiled and thanked him. he jumped off the ledge for a shortcut and went up the stairs back to the door. He put the peices in and the door went up. He smiled.

Leon walked into the room. Suddenly a gun was pressed in his back, and a voice sounded. "Put your hands where i can see them." Leon got ready to take this woman down. "Sorry, but following a ladies lead just isn't my style." The gun went up his back as the figure took a stance. 'Put them up, Now!"

Leon twisted and turned around, grabbing the hand with the gun and holding it down as he put his other hand onto the woman's shoulder, holding her in place. his hand quickly slide to the gun and got ready to get rid of the ammo inside the gun. The woman looked back before kicking her leg up, knocking the gun in the air and leon to lose a bit of his balance.

The woman flipped forward as she gracefully tried to reclaim her gun. leon regained balance and took his knife out, flipping it down in his hand as he ran to the woman. The woman was soming back up on her feet, an arm outstretched as she caught the gun, twirling it in her hand as she regained her balance and turned, aiming the gun.

Unfortunately for her, leon was right there, with the knife to her throat. "Bit of advice, try using knives next time, works better for close encounters." he grabbed the gun from her and got rid of the clip inside it, throwing the gun to the other side of the room. The woman took off her shades. 'Leon. Long time no see."

Leon was a bit frustrated. "Ada, So it is true." Ada was now curious on how much leon knew. "True? about what?" leon scoffed, not really liking games right now. "You, working with wesker." Ada was surprised he knew that. "I see you've been doing your homework." She clicked a button on her glasses and dropped them.

Leon was still frustrated but confused at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Ada looked down a bit, saddened he didn't want to be near her. 'Why did you show up like this." She needed to look unscaved or lose her image in his eyes. She threw her head to the side and chuckled a bit. Suddenly the glasses explodded in smoke and light Ada ran and got her gun back. "See you around." She jumped out the window.

Leon screamed in anger. "ADA!" he growled a little before slamming a fist into the fine china on the dresser. "Damn her and her stupid facade!!! FUCK IT! who cares!" He turned just in time to have naruto pat his shoulder. "Hey leon, anything wrong?" leon looked back and shook his head. "Nothing. Just bad memories coming back suddenly." Naruto saw the woman run out the window into the garden right before coming in.

He sighed. 'Don't let her get your nerves rattled. Trust me, that happens your going to be hurt in the long run." Leon scoffed. 'Already has happened. Six years time to built up the hurt." naruto looked down. leon has had a bad time for quite awhile it seemed. They went into a room and saw the merchant.

The merchant put up a hand. "Hello stranger's, got something new to show ya." he opened his coat to show a granade launcher. "Nice, eh stranger?" Leon smiled. "Nice one, it'll help us greatly." Sasuke opened the closet door and picked up a nice looking mirror.

He threw it to the merchant and the merchant's eyes widened. "Theres payment for it." THe merchant promptly fainted. leon took the granade launcher and put in a few grenades. The group grabbed the peice of paper and read it.

_There seems to be a FEMALE intruder amongst us. We beleive she's the third party in this matter and we also beleive she's the one connected to sera. We also know for a fact that she was the one who removed the egg injected into sera before it even hatched. She may had him enter the castle for the "sample" before the american agent's arrival and his friends with him._

_It's obvious her objectives are to retrieve the sample from luis. We MUST get to her before she is able to re-establish contact with sera. There also is reason to beleive that she is working for someone, we need her alive for interrogation._

_The female should be able to answer all our questions. After we have captured her, sera will no longer be of ANY concern. As long as we retrieve the "sample", you may dispose of her as you see fit._

Leon chuckled. "She's too hard to catch so it's gonan take them awhile before theyc an see her pattern. As for the sample i beleive that wesker's going to use it." naruto was confused. "Who's wesker?" Leon sighed. "He's one of the evil cold hearted men in this world. he wants power to control all so the sample may be what he wants. We have to stop ada."

The group nodded and went to the next room It looked to be a dining room. They searched around for things they needed and even ate a little bit. Naruto saw a dor somewhere and since there was no way through to that chest inside that one room he decided to go alone.

"I'll be back guys!" he ran through and saw a whole lot of useful things. Treasures, ammo, grenades and even healing items. It was a small storage area. He went through the next door and was returned to the area before the maze. He went back to the group and gave them all their ammo.

Leon saw a little corridor and thought about ringing the bell. He did and a picture showed up. It had a wine bottle on it. he thought for a second and saw nothing to shoot except the bottle. He smiled and took aim. he shot the bottle directly and it broke. The cage suddenly rose and the next room was accecable.

Naruto had a bad feeling about this. "Someone goes in alone to see if anything's a miss then the rest of us if it's safe or not.. if it is safe we get out of here if not then we're in for a fight." The group nodded and leon voulentered for the job. He walked up to the chest and suddenly a huge cage slammed down upon him. The doors were locked so he was throughly trapped!

Suddenly monks poured into the room through the other door and a garrador popped out from the hole in the ceiling of the cage. Leon rolled out of the way and stayed quiet as the others took out every monk in the room. Now it was only the garrador. leon and him slowly circled the room together. Sasuke shot a lock off and leon found his way out. He kicked down the door and go out as the garrador was still trapped since he didn't know the way out.

Sasuke took another shot and killed the garrador with one shot to the parasite on his back. 'Easy as pie." Leon sighed and went back in the cage and opened the chest. There was a treasure in it. He got it and the group went through the door. They were close to ashley, and they felt it.

The group went up a bit and saw a few monks. Sakura and sasuke took two out but the third that naruto shot dind't die. A new plaga formation appeared in the shape of a spider. he went down and cut the spider off the monks body with his chainsaw. But sadly the spider could walk on it's own. "CRAP!"

Hinata pulled out her broken butterfly and shot it in one hit. Naruto nodded and pulled the lever down there. A bridge rose from the ground and they could now get across.

SUddenly from both sides the group was attacked by monks. Naruto hurried up and sliced off a few heads as leon's matilda got a work out. Sasuke liked the red9 now that it wasn't so hard to control. He saw a few monks coming from the door they needed to go to and shot a lantern, making it drop ontop of them all and burning them to crispy black ashes.

The group went up to the door but decided to go after things in the other room. Sakura took out the crossbow monk from the window on the other side of the room as leon and sasuke gave their guns a workout on the monks under them. The deed was done. They jumped down and broke the glass.

Sasuke grabbed the rocket launcher from the case and smiled. "This is WAY too easy. Now we have a better gun to kick ass!" Leon chuckled at that. Sasuke loved that weapon it seemed. "Come on let's get going." The group went up ahead. Naruto didn't say anything but he swore he saw red fly past that bridge. "_must be ada looking for luis."_

They went into the next room and into a coridor. they took a small break to help naruto's wound heal more. "Guys, do you think ashley's beyond that door?" Hinata tried to look but didn't see a thing. "Nothing is seen by my eyes, but she could be." Leon sighed in releif.

naruto got fixed up and they went through the door to the next room.Leon and the gang were walking into the room. Suddenly the door they came through burst open again. "LEON!" It was luis once more. 'I got it!" He held up two tings just before a soft thud was heard and luis had dropped his hands. Suddenly a red thing came out of his chest.

The group was shocked to see that. The thing went out of his chest more before luis was thrust into the air by it, and it was connected to a long tentacle type organism. Luis dropped a small purple container. It fell into the hands of saddler. Luis was thrashing in the air now.

Suddenly the tentacle threw him down on his back on the ground. Saddler looked at the bottle in his hand. "Now that i have the sample, you serve me NO purpose" leon rushed to luis' side to try and help him. Naruto growled in anger. "SADDLER!" Saddler smiled and walked away after saying one more thing. "My boy salazar, will make sure YOU suffer the same fate!" Leon was checking on how to fix luis up. "Stay with me luis!"

Luis sighed as he coughed up more blood. "I...I am a researcher. Hired by...saddler. He found out what i was up to, heh heh heh" He gasped horridly as his death grew near. "Don't talk." Leon was about to clean up the wound area when luis had enough strength to push leon away. "Here!" he gave a huge bottle of pills to leon. "It should supress growth of the parasite." leon Took the bottle in hand.

Luis was at the end of his life thread. He needed to tell leon a few more things. "I'm sorry, leon. I should have told you everything, but i didn;t want you to stop trusting me. I wanted a way out and you were my chance for a better life. I am sorry amigo. It was wrong of me." Leon and the gang looked at luis, saddened.

"It made me feel better to help you stop the parasite, since i was fooled into thinking the parasite was a study, instead it was just a way to implant it with no way to get it out. I left memo's all around the castle and on an island nearby. They should help you find ways to kill some of the harder ganado's and parasite infested human projects made by saddler...But the sample...The sample of the parasite was taken by saddler. You have to get it back..." Luis drew his last breath, and died with leon holding the bottle in his hands.

Leon gripped the bottle in hand and looked at luis one last time. "I'll get the sample luis, and they shall pay for this. I promise you that." He looked at the bottle and gave sakura a pill from in the bottle. 'Take it, we're gonna need to stay ahead of these parasites." Suddenly leon heard a scream. "LEON HELP!!!" He ran around and looked down, there was ashley. "HANG ON ASHLEY!!" He took sakura's rifle and aimed at the bars, freeing her with the hellp of sasuke and his rifle.

Leon had shot the last bar and broke it. Ashley was panting from her andrenaline rush form being so frightened. She stepped away from the wall and looked up to leon and everyone else. "Talk about near death experience." Suddenly doors opened from both sides of the lower room. leon saw this. "ASHLEY GET OUT OF THERE!" The monks grew near.

Suddenly hinata jumped down and shot the tmp off, killing the small group of monks. Naruto shot a few monks that didn't die yet. Hinata saw a door and so did ashley, they went to it but it was locked. "It's locked! we can't open it!" Suddenly the doors opebned again and a red monk popped out with a key around his neck and a helmet on his head. Sakura shot her tmp and killed him along with a few monks coming from the door. The others on the high ledge took the rest out as the monks were finally dead.

Ashley went and got the key, quickly running to the door and unlocking it. Hinata reloaded her tmp and she and ashley went into the room.They wlaked up and there was a monk. Hinata took a look at her ammo and she wasn't happy. She decided to fight hand to hand on this one. She went up and hit the monk in the chin with her palm before spinning and kicking the monk into the wall. Ashley was impressed.

Hinata finished the monk off with a lantern that was nearby. Ashley clapped. "You know martial arts!?" Hinata smiled. "Only one form from my own world. Family technique." Ashley grinned. "I could help you get a job as a martial arts teacher, and i'd be your first customer." Hinata shook ashley's hand. "Deal!"

Hinata saw a hand crank and turned it, raising the gate they needed to get past. Ashley went into the room first and was sudenly attacked by a monk. Hinata was already there landing kicks into the monks body, crushing some of his bones. Ashley got herself a lantern and finished the monk off.

Hinata checked ashley for any wounds. She didn't have any at the moment though. There were two hand cranks in order to move forward. Ashley and hinata both took one each and turned them till both gates were no longer in their way. They walked into the path and dind't see one monk. There was a door in blue. They entered and saw a a butler's room. They saw a memo of some kind on the table and decided to pick it up later.

Hinata looked at the turning pedistal and saw nothing in the middle, but seen something could fit inside the little round hole. She then felt a small draft and knew it was from the bookcase. "This is the way out. we need to find something to make this pedistal work." Ashley nodded. They left the room and furthur into the corridor and opened the door at the end. They were in a room that was caged basically.

Hinata saw something behind the bookcase and found a small button, she looked around and saw two more, but one was unreachable. "Hinata, go over to that red button and push it." Ashley nodded and crawled under the table and ran to the red button, pushing it. Suddenly the gray cage rose up. Ashley ran to the other button and pressed it, opening the blue door behind her. Hinata pushed hers and the red door opened, but at the price of the gray door closing.

They really didn't need that door open anyways. Hinata walked through but saw a stone tablet above the chimney. She grabbed it and put it in her pack. They might need it. They ran through the door into a dark corridor. Ashley light up the place with a flashlight. "Where did you get that?"

Ashley giggled. "In the butler's room, it was laying around and i thought we might need it. Guess i was right huh?" Hinata laughed at that. "So true." They walked down the hall until there was a bigger space. There wasn't mush there. They turned the corner and saw a few knight statues.

They walked furthur into the dark hallways and down a small flight of stairs into a big room with a pedistal and a few more suits of armor. Hinata looked at the pedistal and saw it was a puzzle. She saw the paices and thought a moment. It looked like a suit of armor. She moved the left middle peice into the middle.

Ashley made sure the light was on the puzzle the whole time. Hinata moved the peices clockwise while going counter-clockwise for each peice. Suddenly the peices matched but nothing happened. SHe took out the stone tablet and places it in the empty slot and suddenly a door opened for them.

They walked through and ashley flashed the light around. Suddenly she and hinata saw a man in the corner of the room. Hinata recognized him. "KAKASHI!" She ran to him and shook him. Kakashi awoke slowly. "huh? what's going on?" he took a look and saw hinata. "Well if it isn't the hyuuga princess. At least i know i'm not the only one who made it alive." Hinata smiled.

She picked himup, but he was too tired and hungry for much activity. "Everyone else is waiting for us. We needed to go this way to get back up to where they are." Kakashi smiled Everyone was ok.

Ashley checked the room and saw the small insignia they needed for the butler's pedistal. She got it and suddenly the statue turned to show a blue chest, and the dor suddenly closed on them. They were trapped now. Kakashi sighed. 'I'm gonna die down here..." Hinata smacked him. "No your not, just hold out a little longer." Ashley looked inside the box and found a little ornament. She saw the design on the wall that closed when they first met salazar!

She picked it up and the door opened, but suddenly the statues turned alive and attacked them! They knew they couldn;t take on suits of armor so they did the only thing they could. THEY RAN! They dodged the axes and swords coming down upon them and ran back up through the hallway. Suddenly ashley saw a sit of armor that looked ready to strike. 'That wasn't there before..." They decided to just run. They dodged the armor's axe, and the suit of armor broke to peices. They ran to the larger area and another broke when it missed the three people in the group. They ran into the cage area and ashley hit a button, closing the red cage and opening the gray one.

They were safe. They ran to the door and dodged the last suit of armors axe. "They just don't quit!" They ran out of there and into the butler's room. They rested.

HInata was looking at kakashi for wounds or anything. 'You look fine to me, but your pretty hungry i bet." Kakashi nodded. "I've been hungry ever since we got here. isn't there food?" Hinata giggled. "The others have some just in case. We get out of here and you'll get some."

Ashley put in the round insignia and turned the pedistal until the bookcase rose. "WE CAN GET OUT NOW!" Hinata hugged ashley for a moment. They all went up the ladder and down the winding and long hallway. Kakashi almost colapsed at the long walk. They finally found a door and unlocked it, openeing the door to where eevryone was.

Ashley opened the door into the upper levels where leon was. She looked around and saw leon and everyone walking to the door. "LEON!" She ran and almost tackled leon to the ground. He hugged her back. "You did good!" She stepped back and looked down disappointed with herself. "I'm sorry if i was.." Leon smiled. "Hey it's alright. Come on let's gather everyone up and get going." She nodded and looked back as Hinata came through the door.

Naruto ran to her and gave her a hug. "I was worried you didn't make it. You took awhile to get up here huh?" Hinata giggled as she kissed naruto. "Guess who we found?" Naruto looked at hinata in curiousity. She looked back as a tired, almost about to faint, kakashi stepped through the door. "KAKASHI!" Sasuke and sakura saw this and ran to him. "YOUR SAFE!"

Kakashi smiled. everyone was a-ok. "Hey everyone. It's nice to see all of you again. Do you have any food? I haven't eaten ever since we got here." Naruto took out an apple he found in the dining room. "This should do." Kakashi sighed happily. He pulled down his mask and savored the sweet juicy fruit. Everyone smiled. "We better get going kakashi, we can't stop now."

Kakashi nodded as he ate the apple slowly. They walked back to leon and ashley. "Everyone's here. No more people to find." Leon nodded. "Let's go before those guys come looking for us." They all agreed and walked down the long hallway out of there. Leon's communicator suddenly went off.

He picked it up and put it to his ear. "Aw...what a touching moment we have here." Salazar tried to sound compasionate but inside he was angry and dissapointed. Leon scoffed. "All spoiled thanks to your interuption. Why don't you do us all a favor and leave, before the audience get's pissed off?"

Salazar decided to piss them off anyways. "You're nothing but an extra in my script, so don't get too carried away.Your biggest scene is OVER!" Leon knew it was a battle of wits now. "i don't ever remember being a part of your crappy script." Salazar smiled. "Well then, why don't you show me what a first class script is like: Through your own actions."

The transmission cut and leon almost broke the communicator. "Damn it!" Hianta pulled out the memo from the butler's room. "Hey listen to this.

_Knowing that sir ramon salazar had no family growing up, saddler must have used his strong faith in the Los Illuminados to his advantage to talk sir salazar into undoing the seal upon the las plaga's once done by his ancestor. I knew this wasn't a good thing._

_Sir salazar would never have doen such a terrible thing unless he was in some way being used in a mind game he dind;t know he was in. I should have sensed the lord's dirty sceme sooner to stop this whole mess. I feel i am partly to blame for all of this for not taking action._

_I have no idea as to what the lord is planning, but sir salazar was just being used. I am no butler to anyone if i cannot do my job properly. It is too late now however, sir salazar has already taken the plaga into his own body. There is no turning back one the plaga has turned into an adult in their hosts bosy._

_The plaga parasite will not die unless the host itself dies. There is no cure whatsoever. perhaps, sir salazar may have been vaguely aware of the lord's plans all along, but it's hard to tell now that the deed has been done. There is no turning back now however._

_Nevertheless, there's nothing i can do about it now that it's finally done with. I have served the salazar family for generations and then some. I am prepared to continue my services to the family even in death, to the very end of time itself!"_

He sounded like a very loyal butler. I guess salazar just needed something to not do this but the butler stayed back, loyal and obedient even under this extreme price." The group were a bit sad at that, but knew what the butler said was right. The deed has been done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER OVER!!!!

Didn't i say kakashi would be in it this time? XD told ya! anyways i've been under stress lately and i no longer have so much inspiration. Only thing i can do now is continue to the end then stop for a whole week like i said.. then i'll be as good as new!!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!

GIVE IDEAS AND MAKE OTHERS READ THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. The grails, ashley and leon's feelings

HERES THE NEST CHAPPY!!!!

well i hope the story is grand!!! Hopefully the whole kakashi ada thing will make things clear in this chapter since i make the summary for the story. if i don;t get that far sadly then i guess it'll be in future chapters as for the future stories you already know them but me and green ninja have been planning and gaining ideas for THE biggest crossover story EVER made by me. you can ask him yourself!!!! me and him are both gonna be in the story, and let me tell you this, if you want in the story ask me, since monster hunter is basically almost beaten by me and i have bunch of armor that i CAN create i can put you into the story wearing armor different then others.

VEIWERS ARE IMPORTANT!!! WANT IN THE MONSTER HUNTER STORY PM ME!!! i need 2 women and 1 guy in order to make it complete with all the ppl i can since i ain't gonna put many naruto characters into the mix AS hunters (sakura will be a house wife with a lost husband who is sasuke and all and kiba and shino are drunks XD a few ppl will not be hunters so get USED TO IT!!!)

i know i'm planning too early for a far away story but thing is this story will be better then any other and i need to plan it to a T...now i know ppl hate it when theres a fix on the story and no plot holes or twists are in it but trust me i will still make the story intresting to where clifhangers are unbearable.

NOW ONWARDS!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THe group was finally together in one group. Everyone was found, rescued, and only naruto was wounded. he would heal though. They stopped before going through the door. "Wait guys, kakashi needs a few weapons." He himself gave the riot gun to him as sakura gave her semi auto rifle. Hinata gave naruto her broken butterfly so it was even. Kakashi smiled. "Thanks everyone, i'll try to learn of this new world."

They nodded and went through the door.

_NARUTO WORLD_

it was late and no report came from naruto. She was worried now... Shizune came in just in time to duck behind the door as a sake bottle was flung at her and broke on the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT SHIZUNE!" Shizune smiled nervously and came in. "We have someone with information on naruto's group." Tsunade stood up like she was about to knock shizune's head clean off.

"SEND THEM IN ALREADY!!!" Shizune ducked behind the door again in fright. "_She hasn't been this mad ever since her reunion with orochimaru!"_ She sent in a cloaked woman in. The cloaked woman was already being hoisted in the air by the neck. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?!"

Yugito was scared shitless suddenly. "_Do one of them mean this much to her?...did i make a mistake by sending them off somewhere like ordered?"_ Yugito stopped struggling and opeend her hood, showing her face. "My name is yugito..daughter of the late raikage.. I was ordered..to dispose of the treaty!" Tsunade released her seal and yugito felt the grip tighten.

She had one chance to save herself. "I DIDN'T KILL THEM! I SENT THEM SOMEWHERE SO THEY NEVER RETURN! I CAN SEND YOU TO THEM!" Tsunade lessened her grip but not deactivating her seal. "I'm listening." Yugito was releived she could save herself. "Release me, please. I'll do anything to help you see them again. I know how one of them felt...I was called a demon as well." Tsunade released her and resealed her chakra.

Yugito coughed as she was on her knees. Tsunade got on one knee and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your the two tailed cat vessel aren't you?" Yugito nodded. "You were raised as a weapon, but why don't you kill anyone?" Yugito sighed as her coughing stopped. "because i'm a lover not a fighter." She stood up.

Stunade went back to her desk. "Still offering to send me to naruto?" yugito nodded. "You have an hour before the time is right to send you exactly where they are. If you want to send more people with you then please consider who. There must be some people who care about the others." Tsunade nodded. Yugito was a good person even if she sent someone she cared about away.

Yugito walked around town. 'This place is so peaceful. Why can't my village be more like this one?" She walked to what she was told was naruto's apartment, the nine tailed vessel. "I wonder how he was raised." she opened the door to see a trashy apartment. She gasped. "Who would do this to a human being!?" on the walls it said "The demon's gone!" "The fourth's final moments were not in vain." and lastly. "Praise the demon slayer" Yugito walked into the apartment and explored the horrible acts committed.

She looked into the fridge to see what they would let him eat. "Well at least he had good tastes in what he wanted above all else." She took a ramen cup and put it in the microwave, heating it up as she searched the place more. She looked at the bedroom to see strings and traps all over the place.

She smiled. His instincs made sure he survived the night when he slept. "Smart boy." She heard the microwave ding and got the ramen out. She got herself come chopsticks and ate a few noodles. "It ain't half bad for instant ramen." She ate it up and threw away the trash. SHe walked out and closed the door. "I guess this place was the home of a good person who wasn't seen for him. Konoha may be good to look at but it's people are hate filled morons."

Suddenly she heard her demon speak in her mind. "**Kyu-kun always was hated for his power. wish i could take the hate from his soul, but now that we sent him away i can't help him like i planned.**" Yugito smiled nervously. The two tails was a lover and was always in 'heat'.

Yugito walked around the town and found a ramen shop suddenly. She went in and smelt all the delicious ramen. The shop owner smiled. "We have another customer it seems. AYAME! COOK UP SOME MISO!" Yugito smiled as she sat down. "Hello there, and how did you know my favorite ramen?" The old man smiled more. "I know ramen like the back of my hand..and i look at it all day washing the counter! You look like a miso type of girl. And since it was naruto's favorite also we decided to cut it half price. Not only that but since you look like a visitor, visitors get it half off from that, making it a small one yen."

Yugito almost screamed. "WHAT!? THAT'S THE CHEAPEST PRICE FOR RAMEN IN THE WORLD!" The old man laughed. "We try to sell it cheap in the first place." Ayame gave her the bowl of ramen. yugito tastes it and her eyes widened. She ate it in record time! She was licking the bowl of the residue of the juice. The old man and his daughter chuckled. "We're the best ramen in konoha! rewarded for it for the past twenty years since we opened!" Yugito finally put the bowl down and smiled wide. "YOU DESERVE THE AWARD! THAT WAS THE BEST!!! I THINK I'M IN HEAVEN!!!" The old man smiled.

"Your just like naruto. he was blonde, had blue eyes, and loved ramen so much he begged for some of our ramen to be instant. We're not as good instant ramen as we are a ramen bar, but we're getting there." Yugito agreed. "The instant ramen in his apartment was delicious. Better then the instant ramen in stores." Suddenly she found a kunai to her throat. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO NARUTO'S HOME!?!" Yugito found herself in a hateful world in a peaceful inviroment.

"_Those who hate kyuubi hate naruto, but those who like naruto hate everyone who did something to him? Guess this place is biased and also protective." _She smiled nervously. "A-actually nothing, i gone to see what type of person he was and saw some ramen so i took a bowl." She looked a little sad. "People here hate him for nothing. He's just a person." The old man withdrew his kunai. "Sorry we threatened you, but you must understand he's like a son to me as a brother to ayame. He's family." Yugito smiled.

"Yeah i can see that. Thanks for the ramen, heres a tip." She gave them fifty yen. She went to explore the rest of the town as the clock ticked. Only half an hour remained. "I hope i send people who care about them." She walked through the streets.

_RESIDENT EVIL WORLD_

The group had opened the door and into the next area to find two things. One, a door over a large gap of lava and only way across was one person going over on a platform. and two was simply a small car on a track to somewhere unknown. Leon felt they needed something from across the gap.

He looked on the platform and saw it could probably fit two but it wouldn't have much space. Naruto patted his shoulder and pushed him and leon both on, the platform going to the door. They got off and suddenly naruto went back on. Leon looked as naruto rode away. "WHY YOU!!!" Naruto put up a finger.

He pulled sasuke on and they both rode back to leon. Leon slumped as he felt guilty, accusing naruto of such high treason. They got off and waved at the rest of the group. "STAY THERE!! WE'LL BE BACK SOON!!" They all nodded. The three went through the door into a boiling hot room surrounded by lava.

Naruto saw the two dragon statues on either side and dind;t see them doing anything anytime soon. Sasuke magnified to the end of the room, where a blue chest awaited them. Naruto walked up to the stairs a bit. "Sasuke, you stay here and keep a watch on us till you can't anymore then move up." Sasuke nodded and took a knee.

Naruto and leon moved to the stairs and stepped down. Suddenly the dragon statue moved towards them and fire shot out of it's mouth. THey climbed back up as sasuke shot the chains holding it up. It went into the lava and never to be seen again.

Naruto and leon sighed and gave a thumbs up. Sasuke nodded as he took another shot and the second dragon statue went into the lava. The group didn't see any more danger and they all headed up. Naruto saw a chest and opened it, grabbing a treasure inside. The group went up more to a spinning cage on a plateform.

Naruto saw a door and jumped through. "Guys, one by one jump through the doors." They nodded and got ready. Sasuke jumped through the door when it came back around and leon after him in a second door. Naruto jumped through the door onto the last bit of the entire room.

Leon and sasuke soon followed as naruto shot down the two monks waiting for them. THe group headed up the trail and naruto took the pendant treasure from the second small chest. THe group walked up and saw no stairs to the blue chest. Suddenly another dragon statue decended upon them.

They ducked behind the barriers. Naruto growled. "WHAT THE FUCK!!! THIS IS MADNESS!!" Suddenly the fire stopped. Naruto went up and tried shooting the chains, but failed. THe fire lit up again and sasuke waited. THe fire soon stopped allowing sasuke passage to shoot the chains. he succeeded and the dragon fell into the lava filled mote in the room. The group cheered as a fleet of stairs raised from under the fallen statue. They went up and opened the chest, revealing the last peice of the puzzle in the main hall.

Naruto held up the lion ornament and sasuke held the serpant. Leon held the goat ornament in the middle. "Complete. Now let's get out of here!" They cheered again as they ran out of the lava moted room. They opened the door to see sakura and hinata fending off a few monks. Sasuke took a knee and shot them with his rifle as leon took sharp aim and naruto too. The monks were defeated. Leon and sasuke rode off on the platform to the group.

Leon went back for naruto and soon the group was back together. The group cheered for naruto leon and sasuke getting the last peice of the puzzle and soon they went to the tracked car. Only four would fit unless one stood. Leon, ashley, naruto, and hinata got in the seats as kakashi stood in the middle. They rode off to the next area in a breeze, almost knocking kakashi off the cart.

The four seated got upp and out of the cart as they rolled to a stop. Kakashi sat and smiled. "I'll go back and get the rest." They nodded. And soon enough, sakura and sasuke were with him and they were all together once more. The group went to the door and saw the same insignia from inside the main hall. THey jumped for joy as they opened the door with no enemies in the main hall, and they were back.

The group went to the puzzle and naruto, sasuke, and leon all put the peices in place. The releif puzzle was finished. THe whole wall went back down into the floor. Allowing them all passage through. They went to the door and got ready for a hard time. They went through the doorand were met by another cart track. The group did the same thing as they did the other cart.

They were soon on the other side of the castle. They went through the door and went into the hall. They found treasures in the statues lining to the next place they needed to go. They walked to the caged door and cursed. "Damn it all." They looked and found a queen statue and king statue.

It said _A toast to our royal majesty_...Leon sighed. "We have to find two cups for these two. Each one represents a statue i think."

The group went back and found two seperate doors. They knew they had to go to each one and decided to split up. Leon, ashley, Sasuke, and naruto all went down the golden doors path. Kakashi, sakura, and hinata went down the other path after the whole group read the letter on the table.

_As you may have heard, Luis sera has been "disposed" of by lord saddler. The sample is back where it belongs. I had hoped that the whole matter could be solved without troubling the lord, however, it seems as long as the sample is safe we can all rejoice even if the lord was troubled by this matter, For out time is nearly at hand!_

_Naw that the sample is back in our safe hands, it'll be a bit more difficult for that troublesome woman intruder to retreive the sample. In light of all this trouble, it IS unfortunate that sera had to go. like us, he would have had a bright and wonderful future if only he had shown more faith in our beleifs instead of his angry revenge filled habits intended._

_As for the american agent, the girl, and those meddlsome group of friends they have, the Lord has left that whole matter to be dealt with in out own hands. We must not Play around with them any longer, and show them how fearsome we are! We must not dissapoint our lord! We shall capture ashley and take her to the lord and dispose of all the others quickly!!!_

_LET US REJOICE FOR OUR TIME IS NEARLY UPON US!!!_

The group went their seperate ways.

_King's passage_

Kakashi, sakura, and hinata went down the winding path, and was met by two statues with axes. They dodged them both and they both turned to rubble afterwards. The group sighed as that was over. They went furthur down the path and found a small room, where a stand and a golden cup was in the middle of.

The three went in and slowly took the grail form it's stand. Suddenly the door they came from was slammed shut with a gate. They looked around. Sudenly three wall sections turned, revealing knight armor. They came alive and started coming after them. Sakura got a good shot in with her shotgun and tok one down. Hinata's tmp got it's workout as all the bullets were fired, taking down a second one. Kakashi had trouble figuring out his own gun but finally got it working and shot two rounds quickly, killing the third armor.

The group sighed but didn't see the gate go up. The walls turned again back in place before turning again and showing darker and higher ranked looking armor. It took sakura four shots to finally take down the armor and hinata two clips before the armor sprouted a plaga's. Kakashi took four rounds, emptying his broken butterfly of it's six shots. Sakura took down the plaga armor before it could get hinata.

The group sighed in releif that that was finally done. The gate rose and they ran the hell out of their!!!

_Queen's passage_

Naruto and leon pushed the two statues on two of the four weight triggers. Ashley took one as sasuke took the last. Once all four were pressed the door finally opened up to the group. They walked in and found something, or someone, that they expected to be there.

The group walked into a small room where salazar was waiting. he clapped his hands together. "I think you've lived long enough." The group were ready to fire anytime. "Let's see if you can survive THIS time." He raised his hand and the door that had just opened for them closed behind them.

They looked up to see the ceiling slowly collapsing upon them. Spikes came out of the small holes as the ceiling slowly decended. Ashley was scared to hell now. "NO!!" Leon looked to see salazar going down the passage in the room. He looked up to see lights on the ceiling. "SHOOT THE RED LIGHTS!"

Naruto, sasuke, and leon all shot one light each, but one remained active. Naruto shot the last one and the ceiling stopped cold. The group sighed before runing after salazar down the corridor. The made the turn and ran down the longest narrow corridor they ever saw. The group finally made it out, but a gate slammed shut behind them, with ashley still in the corridor.

Leon slammed the gate qith his fists as ashley gone into a fetal position quaking with fear. "DAMN IT!! NO! Ashley, stay calm we're getting you out of there!" Suddenly the back wall was busted into peices as a drilling machine made it's way into the narrow corridor. "DAMN IT!!!" Leon tried to take the two monks down form the machine, but the drill was shaking the ground, making it hard to do.

Sasuke took a knee for more stability as he shot one monk off, replacing the bullet in his bolt action rifle and taking the second down with ease when they were halfway to ashley. The gate opened and leon ran int slighty, grabing ashley and holding her in his arms as he pulled her out.

The machine stopped cold once it hit the doorway. THe group rested a bit, mainly ashley as she cried in leon's shoulder. He patted her back. 'It's ok ashley your safe now. I promise you i will never let you die." Ashley held him tighter. Sasuke and naruto smiled at the display. Naruto walked up to a red chest and opene dit, grabbing the golden cup and smiling wide. 'We've got the golden cup!"

Ashley calmed down after awhile, hugging leon some more before taking deep breaths and letting go. Leon ruffled her hair a bit. "Come on ashley, let's get going. We have to get you back home to your father." She nodded and smiled. Liking how he ruffled her hair a bit.

THey got out of the room and back into the hallway they came from. They saw the others coming from the other door, running at them. "GUYS WE GOT THE GRAIL!!!" Naruto held up the other. "So did we!" The group cheered as they got themselves their way out.

THey walked back to the long hallway and found a load of enemies. Hinata shot her tmp at them as sasuke took his rifle and shot the ones he could. Kakashi saw sasuke use his rifle and did the same thing. Hinata's tmp took care of the sheilds and some of the front row of enemies.

Naruto ran up as sasuke and kakashi both took out the no longer sheilded men. Naruto cut the rest into peices with his chainsaw easily. The group was safe again. They walked up and put the queen's red grail in her hands and the king's blue grail in his hands. The gate rose and they were finally free to move forward.

They opened the large door and walked down the hallway to the next door. THe group sighed. "This is too easy. Next room must be enemy city." Sasuke saw a ledge outside the window and a ladder to the upper parts. he climbed out and smiled at the group. "I got up top! you go forward." They nodded. Once they saw sasuke all the way up the lader they went in.

There was a faint buzzing in the room. Everyone looked around and didn't see a thing. They continued walking right under the big hive nest for a creature they didn't know was lurking in the dark. "The buzzing is probably the nest." Naruto smiled at leon's knowledge. He was prtty smart.

The buzzing was beconing louder, quicker. THe group thought it was because they were under the nest and were thought as intruders. Suddenly a giant bug grabbed ashley and flew off through the windows in the very top of the tower. "ASHLEY!" Leon was about to run when suddenly more buzzing was heard. "GREAT MORE OF THEM!!!!" The group looked around. A bug was under the bridge just waking up.

Suddenly there were many bugs flying at them. They shot their guns off in a mist of bullets and bug slime as the fight gone on. Hinata saw the top of the hive nest was barely suported up there and shot her tmp at the supports. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!! THE HIVES GONNA DROP!!!"

They did and hinata's bullet's took out the supports. The hive came crashing down and the tip of the bottom went into the abyss. The hive's top hit the wall in which sasuke's window was at, knocking him out of the window and down to the railing of the ledges. Sakura saw this and ran to save him. "SASUKE!!!" She raced up the ladder to see sasuke losing his grip.

The hive went all the way down, bringing eevry last bug down with it. The group sighed. Sakura pulled sasuke up and they both jumped into the building from the window, wakling to everyone else.

They cheered in victory. "WHOOOHOO!!! WE BEAT THEM BUGS!!! It took awhile but thanks to hinata we got them all!!!! WHOOO!!!" Naruto was laying kisses all over hinata's face and lips. She was blushing so much she would have fainted if she didn't decide to kiss naruto back. Leon shouted. "ENOUGH!!!"

THe group stopped. "ASHLEY'S BEEN CAPTURED AGAIN!!! VICTORY!?!?! MY ASS IT IS!! WE HAVE TO HURRY!!!" Leon went to the lever and pulled, but the supports to the bridge they needed to cross stopped it. He shot them both and the bridge fell. He ran across in a hurry and into the next room.

He hurried through the hallway and through the door and saw a clocktower and a bridge. Suddenly his communicator started up. He brought it up and salazar was there again.

"I wonder if you can see my, Mr. Kennedy?" Leon growled in anger. "You even SCRATCH her i'll BREAK YOUR DAMN BONES!!" Salazar turned serious. "First we shall see if you can make it this far...I'll be waiting." THe communicator cut the transmission. Leon looked through his binoculars and saw a broken clock tower. He looked over and saw salazar and his two cloaked henchmen pushing ashley through the dor salazar was going through. He growled. "Shit!" He needed to get over there. And FAST!

Naruto and the gang caught up finally. leon turned to them. Naruto sighed. 'Sorry leon, i really am. but we're done now, we're gonna get ashley back." Leon smiled. His feelings got in the way. "yeah let's get going." They ran across the bridge only for a monk to warn the others they were there.

Naruto turned and saw fireball catapults ready to fire at them. "HURRY!! THEIR GONNA THROW MORE FIREBALLS AT US!!" They ran up the stairs on the far end of the tower and killed the monks coming down, and the few that were up there. The fireballs reigned down on them but hit the tower walls instead.

Sasuke took a corner and tried to take them out but he couldn't see anyone working them. "DAMN IT! WE HAVE TO GO WITHOUT TAKING THOSE THINGS DOWN!! I CAN'T GET THEM!!!" leon cursed. He turned a corner on the other side and saw a door inside. He looked to the group. "We go in the door around this corner and we're safe. Get sasuke, Naruto your first." Naruto nodded. Once all the fireballs were fired naruto ran into the door and waited.

Hinata was next, then one by one they were all inside. THey sighed and looked inside the clocktower. "Damn, this thing's complicated. Wonder what's stopping it though." he saw the many different levels of the place. "We each take one level and guard it. I'll guard this one."

Sasuke took the lowest level as sakura took the one above naruto. Leon gone to the very top as hinata stood by naruto. Leon picked up a peice of papaer and frowned. "HEY LISTEN TO THIS!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEGA CLIFFY!!! sorry guys i know it's evil to do this to ya but i had to. I have not one shread of inspiration left, i am tired out of my mind, and i might just put the kingdom hearts cross back up. not only that but i've had trips into town, shoping spree's and ideas up the wazoo. I'm going nuts and i need a break soon.

I know you want this story guys i know you do. but i can't wait anymore i HAVE to take a week off. i'm so sorry but if i don't then this story will never finish.

Ok guys as you can see there are gonna be more people going into the resident evil 4 world. Remember the island pool? guess what it is? anyways i'm sending tsunade and neji in but you guys pick the next one when the poll gets here

bye for now.. READ AND REVIEW!!!

SO SORRY BUT NEXT CHAPPY NOT GOING TO BE ON FOR ANOTHER 10 DAYS!!


	10. the clocktower's end and leon's emotions

hey all sorry i had to take that long ass break, i know i took more then a week. i'm back in order now!!!!!!!

RE4 (anon): hey man i see your back XD anyways yeh he hasn't pulled it out just yet. you'll see it soon though promise.

cool(anon): hey i was thinking about that the other day and thought "what naruto villian would be intrested in no power at all?" but i did figure this out. i'm going to put in a special villian in for that island and another one for the mines.

dzzguy (anon): lol to answer your question no yugito doesn't have a thing for naruto she just knows how he feels. and yeh the two tailed cat is lusty for kyuubi XD

that is it for reviews.. DID ANYONE GET THE JOKE?!?!?!?! COME ON!!!! the two tailed FIRE cat of lightning.. always in.. "HEAT"!!!.. get it!?!?!?!

anyways guess what? got everyone i need for the monster hunter story. so it will be out as soon as everything's over with. i was also thinking of a prince of persia story if you guys dind't mind. well think on it

ONWARDS!!!!

----------------------------------------------

Leon crumpled the paper in his hands and shook visibly. he was angry now. Sasuke looked up to see leon. THe plaga's was taking shape. "DAMN IT!" He climbed the ladder before suddenly a roar came. It was so loud it broke the three peices of wood stopping the clock works.

Sasuke finally reached the top and hit leon in the back of the head. "CALM DOWN!!!" leon's hand rushed to sasuke's throat and hoisted him up. Sasuke saw everything. "_Damn it! his anger is progressing the plaga's! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!!"_ Leon was in a mind battle.

In leon's mind he was being thrown into the ground by himself. The plaga had taken shape inside leon's mind, as leon himself. The plaga smiled evilly. "So this is the power the great leon scott kennedy, a survivor or racoon city and a government secret agent with the abilities and mind of a genius in disguise. Your PATHETIC!!!"

Leon's stomach was crushed under the stomping kick the plaga delivered. "To think my brother plaga was put into someone important. as i was put into a weakling. THAT LITTLE GIRL HAS MORE POTENTIAL THEN YOU!" THat was the line that set leon off. IN a flip of agility leon roled out of the way of the next kick and grabbed the leg of his counterpart.

Leon breathed heavy. "never... ever..talk about ashley.. AGAIN!" he threw his counterpart into the ground, HARD! The plaga groaned as he was being hoisted up into the air. Leon threw the plaga counterpart into the ground and broke his neck. Leon sighed as the plaga melted into liquid.

Sasuke was coughing as leon was on his knee's returning to normal. he looked up and saw sasuke. "Wha- what happened?" Sasuke shook his head. "The plaga was taking control from your anger, i tried to stop you." Sasuke coughed a little blood. "But your back to normal. i'll be fine in a minute, you really threw me hard."

Sasuke smiled. 'I'll be fine, better go back to my post." He sighed and went back down. Leon pulled the lever to start the clock again, and the tower finally worked again. The bridge moved so they could finally cross it and save ashley. Suddenly leon heard gunshots.

Naruto and hinata were defending the clocktower from the door they came through, but it wasn't enough. Once leon and sakura got down sasuke was shooting the men coming in the front door. "DAMN IT!" Kakashi was using his rifle to take the higher shots.

THey finally took out every single monk, even if they did take along while and used almost all their ammo for it. They ran out of the tower and onto the bridge where salazar went with ashley, but they seen some sheilded monks coming their way. Leon took the grenade launcher and shot a flame granade, burning them all in a single hit.

They walked up a little when suddenly monks apeared behind them. They all looked to see two monks with scythes coming their way. Hinata shot her tmp at them and killed them instantly, unfortunately while they were occupied five monks were now ruching at them, one had a rocket launcher pointed at them.

Leon shifted his launcher and shot a flash grenade at them, blinding them for some time. He once again shifted the launcher and shot a hand grenade and they all blew up. He scoffed at how easy that was. He frowned when more guys came from the windows. He got out his matilda and hinata used her tmp as more and more came out after them, dying before they got a chance to cross the bridge.

After the onslaught stopped they finally went to the door that blocked their pathway to salazaar. They walked into a room with a slope up and they saw a few monks, no big deal right? At the very top of the stairs, there were garradors, two of them. Leon had an idea, as they have not been seen or heard yet. He grabbed sasuke's rocket launcher and shot it at the back wall, behind them both. Sasuke saw the shot and yelled at leon.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!?!?!? YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN ONE OUT IF YOU AIMED AT ONE!" Suddenly the explosion sounded, and the sound of a garrador dying made it's way to his ears. He saw what happened and one died, the other was badly injured only. Hinata and sakura shot the two monks a the middle of the staircase.

The second garrador roared and raced after them with extended claws. They jumped out of the way and kakashi took his aim, firing at the plaga's and hitting without even flinching. THe second garrador died in a heap on the floor. Hinata ran up and took care of the last monk. "IT'S OK GUYS WE'RE SAFE NOW!"

The group made it up the stairs but sudenly two monks came from behind. Naruto ran after them with his chainsaw and cut off their heads, ending their lives before they could do anything.

The goup made it into another room and up the long flight of stairs, and made their way to the door at the top and got ready to open it. The group all pushed the huge double doors open. They looked aorund and saw ashley on her knees in between spears that were held by the cloaked henchmen. Salazar laughd from his throne. "Why hello everyone. Don't you all know when to throw in the towel?"

The group were in a rush to get ashley and salazar. Salazar pushed a red button on his throne and the group stopped, when they shouldn't have. Suddenly a draft flew by and the ground in which they stood was no longer there. They fell inside a pitfall, and ashley was scared and worried. "NOO!!! LEON!!!" Naruto had a plan and grabbed hinata's hand along with sasuke's.

Sasuke and hinata both nodded. Sasuke grabbed sakura as hinata grabbed onto kakashi. Leon had thrown up a wire as kakashi and sakura held their hands together. THe group pushed the other outwards and they all outstretched their feet, bringing them all to a sudden halt as their feet planted themselves firmly onto the outsides of the pitfall.

The group's feet gone down a bit after touching but they pushed harder and stopped completely. Leon was safe on his wire. Salazar was confused as he put the earphone to his own ear. "hmmm...Where's the satisfying sound of one's impalement?"

Leon grunted as he reached for his gun and balanced on the thin wire at the same time. 'Won't fall for this old trick." he shot the sound catching device salazar was hearing from. The metal sounded like a bell and salazar pulled the phone away from his ear and cringed in pain.

He threw the ear phone to the ground and stood. "HOW DARE YOU!!! NO MORE GAMES!!!" He stomped on the ground as he faced his elite henchmen. "KILL THEM!!" Ashley saw this and thought. "_Wow, he's like a bratty little boy."_ He stepped to the red cloaked one and shot his hand out. "KILL!!!"

The red cloaked henchman walked to the door on the other side of the room going after them. Salazar moved his other hand in a way that showed the black cloaked man to follow him. "QUICKLY! we must prepare for the ritual!" THe man's spear went behind ashley as she got up on her legs.

She smiled. "Leon, your alive." The spear's non sharp edge pushed her forward. She had to go with them or die...

The group were relaxing at the moment. Leon came back from the other side of the room and sighed. 'The gate's locked over there. No way through." Suddenly his communicator sounded. "Guess it's time to piss him off again." he clicked the button and the transmission came in.

Salazar looked and sounded irritated. "So maybe you have nine lives, but it doesn't matter now MR. KENNEDY!!!" he smiled a bit. "I've sent my right hand to dispose of you." Leon found a way to piss him off. "Your right hand comes off?" Salazar was pissed again. "Say whatever you please... DIE YOU WORM!!!!!" He hit the communicator he was using and the transmission cut off.

Leon chuckled a bit. "Guess we gotta get going or else things are going to get bad. Let's go." The group nodded and looked for a way out. Naruto saw a ladder and called the group over, But they stopped as the merchant came into view. "Hello stranger's." The group gathereed around him. "How did you get here?" THe merchant laughed. "Got here before the gate closed on me. I have something that might intrest ya."

He took out a weird looking gun. It had a drum for it's ammo casing. "This here's the striker, it's a shotgun with special wide shot capabilities and can fire faster then the standard shotgun. What do ya say strangers." Hinata took out her blacktail and gave it to sakura. "I want a shotgun and you don't have an extra gun."

Sakura smiled and thanked hinata. They got the striker for a good price and were about to leave when suddenly the merchant stopped them again. "Stranger, with the white eyes, i have something for you." She turned and saw the merchant holding something up.

She came and saw it was a peice of metal. "It's a stock for your tmp, it should do the trick of stopping it's wild motions." Hinata smiled and gave the merchant a few gems and attached the peice of stock to the tmp, getting back to the group and climbing the ladder up.

They were in for a wild ride...and naruto felt it in fear of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys i know i know it's a clify, short, and was slow... i don;t know how many times to say i'm sorry here!!!

Ok i was hoping to have eevrything back in order within 7 days but i guess i didn't get what i was hoping for, i also hoped to make it to krauser's first appearance but there's no way with my head in the slumps. I'll try harder next time and again, my deadline is once again 3-5 days. Sorry i failed you guys but i will not do it again.

GUESS THE POLL ALREADY XD!!!! ok guys the chapter parts in the game from this point are small so be ready for the island which is long.

OK guys i'm out PEACE!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	11. naruto's seperation

hey guys as you can see i was telling the friggin truth XD i'm back in order. (not many people online are truthful and honest but there are alot of people out there still who are honest to eevryone.)

OK!!! I HAVE EVERYONE I NEED FOR THE MONSTER HUNTER STORY! i said i got everyone i NEED.. but if you want in pm me sometime ok!?!?!

Hopefully things work out with my next stories and get more fans. as for the next poll it's on the island.

I hope you guys read and like the story, now...

ONWARDS!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------

The group were running down the hallway of a generator section of the castle. Sasuke didn't like what he saw, and didn't like what had happened. He was dragging a crying hinata to the elevator, knowing full well what had to be done.

_Flashback_

_The whole gang were walking down the sewer, waiting patiently for salazar's "right hand". He dind't seem to have showed up ever since they got down there. They were halfway down the hallway when naruto heard a low rumbling sound from behind them. He took out his riot gun and turned behind the group, ready to fire._

_Sasuke saw this and stopped as well to see what was going on. "What naruto? seen something?" Naruto did a double take on every corner of the sewer behind them before pointing the gun downwards. 'No, nothing." He and sasuke hurried back to the group and they made it in a doorway._

_They were in a section of the castle that seemed to be more modern then the castle itself. Leon looked at a plate on the wall and rubbed off the dust and rust. It read, "generator room and elevator controls this way." It pointed down the hallway and he smiled. "Hey guys, we found our way out." the group were jogging the rest of the way to the elevator now._

_Suddenly naruto heard splashes. He looked behind just in time to see the door bust open and a shadow go into the water below. The group had time to hear the door open suddenly before they ran. Kakashi's sharingan saw through the water and seen the creatures face._

_The group ran down the hall and into the generator room. Leon saw that the generator wasn't running, and the creature was now in the ceiling! The tail came crashing down, kakashi pushing everyone out of the way, seeing it before the tail came down. Leon went around the generator and saw the switch._

_The group were all trying not to die as leon turned the switch on. Suddenly the doorway they went through slammed shut, trapping them with the creature._

_Naruto slammed a button next to the door, but the message said to wait a few before it opens automatically. THe creature came down, it's eyes glowing and it's tail swinging._

_Kakashi took the magnum he had and shot the monster, but the monster, in a blur of speed, ran out of the way of it and slashed at him. Naruto grabbed the clawed hand and stopped it, allowing kakashi time to get out of the way. Suddenly the monster hit naruto into the air, and hitting him into the wall hard. Hinata was by his side in a flash, trying to stir him awake. The monster was walking to sakura._

_Sasuke jumped in the air and tried to kick the right hand away, but was slammed into the ground by him. Sakura saw a barrel of some kind and tried to throw it at the creature, but he grabbed sakura's hand, making her drop it. Suddenly the canister exploded at the top and rapidly released super cld air, freezing the ground. THe monster was right in it's way and was tempararily frozen, but due to his speed, the monster was only slowed down and weakened. Leon freed sakura and sasuke from the monster's hands and pulled them away._

_Naruto slowly woke up from hinata's kiss, and he held her. Suddenly the door opened. Naruto saw this and pushed hinata out into the hallway. "the elevator's coming! GO HINATA!!" Hinata was trying to run back but naruto stopped her. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! NOW GO!" Hinata shook her head and held onto naruto for dear life._

_kakashi shot all the shells in his magnum and was currently reloading as leon shot round after round of matilda rounds at the creature. Sakura and sasuke ran for the door to see naruto pushing hinata out the door. Naruto turned and saw them. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW! TAKE HINATA TOO, MAKE DAMN SURE SHE'S SAFE!" Sasuke nodded and picked hinata up, dragging her by the arms out of there._

_Kakashi and leon both heard naruto yell, and as the creature was becoming unfrozen they ran out the door. naruto nodded to leon as he passed, giving them his guns. Leon understood and ran out of there._

_Sasuke looked back to see leon and kakashi catching up, and saw naruto smile with the monster behind him. "NARUTO!" Suddenly the tail spiked through naruto's stomach. Naruto grinned more, his blood trickling down his chin. He let up a hand and pressed the button, closing the door, trapping the monster from eevr coming after them, but making it so they were never seen again._

_End Flashback_

Hinata was wailing as they neared the elevator room. "NOO!!!!! NARUTO!!! I WANT TO BE WITH MY NARUTO!! I HAVE TO MAKE SURE HE'S SAFE!!!" Sasuke just ran into the room and closed the door, finally letting go of hinata as he locked it with a steel pole. Hinata tried to burst the door down as she was not stong enough to unbend the bent pole.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "LISTEN HINATA!!! NARUTO WANTED YOU TO BE SAFE! TO LIVE! HE TRUSTED ME WITH THE TASK OF GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE!! AND I WILL NOT LET MY FRIEND DOWN!" Hinata was shocked at how sasuke talked to her, but understood his words.

She sat down crying harder. She felt stab after stab of pain going through her heart at the thought of losing her love, knowing he wasn't ok.

Naruto was thrust by the tail into the wall again, his stomach wound bleeding more from finally having open air reach it. He took out his chainsaw and revved it up as the creature came close. "You asshole, i won't let you go anywhere." He swung the bladed chain at the monster but the thing just backed away before kicking the stomach wound he made. Naruto coughed more blood.

The monster picked naruto up by the throat and threw naruto into the cage of the generator. Naruto couhed up more blood as he hit the ground, on his hands and knees. "Damn it..." "_OK naruto, think! He's faster then normal, his strength is that of jiraya's hermit mode and his tail can cut through anything. THINK!" _Just when he was finished thinking he was stabbed in the shoulder and hoisted up the cage.

The creature got close and got ready to finish the job. Naruto's eyes snapped wide, his muscles moving into motion. "_NOW!"_ he cut at the creature with the chainsaw, but the monster moved back away, his tail leaving naruto's shoulder but the chainsaw cut the tail off .

Naruto dropped to the ground and smiled. "Gotcha..." He ran at the tail as the creature wailed from it's tail being cut. Naruto picked it up and stabbed the tail into the creatures heart, killing it once and for all. The creature dropped to the ground and naruto sat down, waiting. he looked at the panel that sent a message saying the elevator was still coming up. He smiled. He was gonna make it back.

He entered his mind scape and saw kyuubi growling. "**You IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOUR BODY HAS TAKEN!? WHY WERE YOU SO RECKLESS!!!!!" **Naruto sighed. "because i wanted my friends to be safe and i knew i would live and beat that thing. You got a problem that we're alive?"

Kyuubi smacked his face "**Why do i even bother with an idiot like you...That thing slashed your lung pretty bad and your drowning on your own blood as we speak, your stomach and liver are out of commision and have you ever considered that maybe i can't heal you fast enough to move till your friends and girlfriend are long gone?**"

Naruto grunted at that. "Damn it, guess your right. I might as well sit here and all, waiting till i can move again. Hey kyuubi..i wanna ask you a few things." The kyuubi nodded to naruto. "Your not so bad when the real you shows, but your attitude does get a few ideas sported. What had you in such a bad mood when you attacked the village?" The kyuubi sighed at that. "**Kit, your dumb as a rock but your smart as a nerd sometimes.**"

He closed his eyes and remembered eevrything. "**It was mating season for foxes, and me being a fox i had to find a little cutie to get my needs and desires out. And since i didn't think about my form i was still a demon, making people hate me suddenly. I wasn't even thinking as i walked around the country and suddenly a sharingan eye captivated me, and i blacked out. Next thing i know i'm sealed within you kit. It pissed me off that i was horny as hell and i had been controlled like a puppet to not go with nature! DAMN that uchiha had some skills with his mangakyou. Anyways, that's what pissed me off for so long. Now go get outta here kit, your lung is back to normal and your not drowning anymore, and your stomach and liver are patched up enough for you to move. Time's up though so their long gone by now.**"

Naruto nodded and woke up in his body. He slowly grunted in pain as he got up. He walked to the elevator and saw it was stopped and down. He pressed the button and waited for it to come back up. He can't beleive he'll be seperated from his love for awhile.

A huge facility of machines and such were on the landscape somewhere off in the dictanse from the castle. A voice sounded. "It would seem salazar is having trouble taming the american pig and his friends." It was coming from a certain building.

Inside the building there was saddler and a man on his knee. "Salazar had his chance! Krauser! go get the girl. OH! and, uh, dispose of the swine while your at it?" The man on his knee got up. "Consider it done." His voice was a little ragged. He looked up and showed his face.

His face had a long scar going from his eye to his chin. he smiled at his fortune. The man was dressed similiar to leon in ways, wearing a tight shirt and harness with a knife and a few things to go with it. he was american himself.

The group had walked through the door past the elevator and saw they were in a tunnel of some sort. They walked up, cautious of any enemies that might pop out. Kakashi didn't understand was was happening, but he could have swore his eye was covered, and he knew he dind't have chakra anymore but why did his sharingan stay on? and why did he see everything with it when it's in the darkness set by his headband.

He saw through the concrete and stone and saw two men. "Two people ahead." Sasuke was wondering how kakashi could know that when he backed everyone up a step after seeing them. He took out his rifle and as the two lines up, he shot his rifle at them, hiting both in the head, killing them.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at kakashi. "Ok kakashi, we may not have chakra but that doesn't mean our bloodlines are going off. But they seem to have different abilities. Hinata's can see a little far but everywhere around us, i can see the plaga inside these people and apparently yours has the power to see through anything to a point. To which point i'm unsure of but we had better get." THey agreed and kakashi was impressed.

They walked through the tunnel which to the group looked more and more like a mine. They came across a warning and read it. "Caution: overloading trolly with dynamite will trip the circuit breaker!" They looked up to see the trolly above them. "Leave it, we don't need a trolly if we have our own two feet."

Kakashi sighed. This was no fun to him. He pulled out a little green book, the very same he gathered from naruto when he returned from his long trip with jiraya after the valley of the end. He opened it up and read from the beginning as they walked through the tunnel.

Sakura punched kakashi in the face suddenly. "Put away your book kakashi!" Kakashi chuckled a bit. "It's kinda boring around here, so i decided to read. And if naruto's gone for good this is the only thing i have from him." Hinata looked at the book, knowing it was perverted. "My naruto isn't a pervert!" Kakashi laughed more. "No, but he gave me this book that he got from jiraya. Naruto doesn't like these books but he gave it to me as a present when he got back from the trip with jiraya just before the sand attack."

Sakura took a look at it. he was right...The same green book that made him so late to see their skills together. They made it to the end of the tunnel and leon stopped them, hushing them as well. "We're in a little trouble." They look around the corner to see quite a few blocks in their path.

On a container to villagers stood, another below walking around. They checked ahead and saw two more blocking a pathway. Kakashi looked around where they couldn't see and saw a man with a stick in his hand ontop of a railing. The group sat down and planned it out.

Leon sighed. "Ok, we need to get past that door, we can do that then we're good. Sasuke looked at the only path there and saw they couldn't reach it. "Not happening easily. That boulder is in our way and the gap is too far to jump at that angle." leon cursed as he saw it too. "Ok then..." he thought a moment then looked back down the path. "The dynamite.." He checked around the corner to see if there was a power switch. He saw one and it was lit green.

The power was on so all they needed was a way to get that trolly! he looked above and saw the track, and saw that it could get across without exploding. He looked down and saw a lever. "OK then. I'll head to the lever. And just incase of the caution we past someone needs to go to the power switch up those rails." Sakura voluntered.

Sasuke and kakashi got ready to protect them as hinata protected them. THey ran to the edge fast, alerting the two on the container as they alerted the others. Leon and sakura jumped down and ran to their respective places. leon got to the lever easily and even killed off the two guarding the door. He took out the riot gun he got from naruto and got ready for anyone.

As kakashi and sasuke shot the two on the container and sakura picking off the one on the rails above naruto was coming through the tunnel. He Walked up and heard gun shots and knew he was close. He stopped and read the sign before looking up. He knew that they were going to use the trolly so he ran up the wall a little and jumped onto the railing. he pulled himself up and hid inside the rocky rubble in the trolly. He waited.

Once sakura was at the power source leon pulled the lever. Naruto felt his body jerk side to side as the trolly made it's way down It came to a sudden stop and naruto finally could relax. He felt himself be brought down and come to a stop. he heard noises...

Sakura saw the power go down and was about to pull it back up but heard a villager come. She turned just in time to see sasuke shoot the man's head clean off. Sakura nodded and puled the lever again Suddenly leon heard a chanisaw and looked up to sasuke and kakashi to see if naruto came, but saw sasuke and kakashi shooting above him. He jumped out of the way just as the chainsaw man dropped down upon him.

Hinata was shoting at oncoming villagers with her tmp, shooting them all as they were gathered in a tight space. leon got behind the chainsaw man and puleld the lever, letting the trolly fall to ground level, and ran to the trolly and got the dynamite. He turned to see the chainsaw man running at him. Just as the chainsaw was about to slash him to bits he heard a loud revving of it, follwed by nothing. He looked to see the chainsaw man without his head on the ground. He looked ahead and saw another chainsaw stuck in the ground.

he looked around but swore he didn't see anyone. "NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Kakashi looked down and saw through the trolly's rocks, naruto was hiding in them. Naruto knew kakashi was seeing him and put a finger to his lips to have kakashi be quiet. kakashi understood.

Leon gave up and lit the dynamite on the boulder as the group came down. They stood back as the dynamite blew the boulder up, leaving them a path to cross over. The group went into the doorway and into the next area. When naruto heard the door close he jumped out of the trolly and cleaned off the dust, walking to his chainsaw and picking it up.

Leon and the gang found themselves inside a boiling hot lava room. They looked around for some ammo and useful items, leon saw a lever and saw the blue door they needed to go through and pulled it Sasuke was on a metal platform in the middle when the lever was pulled, and suddenly he was being rushed back by a wire. Kakashi had a wired kunai ready for anything that came in handy to use it for.

Leon looked at the door in frustration. "Do we have to lift it or what!?" Suddnly it opened up. Revealing their worse nightmare...

------------------------------------

CLIFFY!!! SORRY!!!! anyways i hope this gives you all a good quiet run while the next chappy is made. sorry it tok so long tho, but i am doing another story to preoccupy you as to not let you guys down. so no worries.

YOO!!!! the island will take awhile still and it is a long chapter in the game so be ready. also like i said before pm me or email me for info on how to be in the monster hunter story i will be writing. SEE YA!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	12. The group's surprise element

YO! ANOTHER UPDATE!!! lol

yo guys hope ya liked the last chappy, heres another that is sure to give you guys a few clues i left to an unbeatable puzzle i made :D

lol if you can;t figure that out then oh well XD

ONWARDS!!!

----------------------------------------------

A giant foot smashed down where leon once was. A second foot stepped in the same place as the other foot moved away. Two bigger and stronger el gigante's stood as the guardians of the exit. They all paled at the site, and knew... one of them was gonna die...

Leon saw the switch and the floor in the middle. "_If i can just make one of them fall into that pit, we could save our ammo for the other."_ Leon shot at one, leading him around the room. He loked up at a slider and climbed up a platform on the other side of the switch.

Just as the giant shook the platform he jumped onto the slider and slide down, he got to the switch. He saw both were coming at him and pulled the lever. The giant split his feet apart just enough to save himself as the other jumped back a bit. Leon cursed under his breath as sasuke was thrown from the other giant.

Sasuke was roling on the ground to dodge the feet trying to crush him. He saw leon try and fail and knew it would take forever to take one down, and the second would be harder with no more ammo. Hinata hid herself behind a melter so she would not get hurt as sakura held onto the platform leon went onto tightly. Kakashi was no where to be found suddenly

It was leon and sasuke who had to take them both down. The floor finally risen and the giant went after leon. Sasuke got cornered as the masked giant threw a winding punch at him. "DAMN IT!" he took the chance to roll under the big guy's legs as leon jumped onto the other's back.

Leon grinned as he jabbed his knife where the plaga comes out of their backs. "GOTCHA!" Suddenly he was grabbed and brought in front of the giant. He knew he was about to be crushed.

Sasuke jumped up onto the arm and stabebd a kunai hard into the muscle of the wrist. The giant let leon go as sasuke was thrown across the room where the other giant punched the uchiha down into the steel frames of the platform. Sasuke was about to go unconsious.

Sakura saw this and jumped onto the giant's back, she stood up and aimed her shotgun at the hole in his back. She fired a single round and suddenly puched off and hit the metal melter hard. Sasuke caught her as she fell to the ground, his back hurting like hell. Suddenly steam was rolling off of him as he growled in anger.

He shot up and shouted at the giant, scaring even the other who stopped suddenly in mid kick. Sasuke screamed. "NEVER HURT MY GIRL EVER AGAIN!!!" Out of thin air a fireball shot out of his mouth and hit the giant where the plaga was. The giant's back raored with flame as he ran to the wall, hitting it hard as he tried to get rid of the pain. The plaga shot out o fhis pack in purem horro as it was buring more and more.

Sasuke was passed out once more, not knowing how he was able to use jutsu, and unable to know how it made him so exuasted. Sakura was out as well, due to her weak pain endurance in this dimension. Thing's just weren't what they were to them anymore, and they would never know what to do different.

Leon took the chance the plaga was out of the giant's back to slice it off, and in one go it was cut and the giant, el gigante was dead. Leon Scott Kennedy had a short victory as he too was thrown to the other side of the room, quickly losing his will to fight and his consiousness.

Leon slowly got up as the last giant, who only had one hit upon him, advanced in anger at leon. Leon knew the gate was open, but he didn't want kakashi and naruto to have to fight solo against them. He had no choice in the matter anymore. He had to get out of there. He ran and grabbed onto sasuke and sakura, hoisting them onto his shoulders as he raced around once.

He couldn;t find hinata so he called out. "HINATA!!!" She was still behind the melter. "WE GOTTA GO! NOW!" Hinata yelled back as she slowly got out. "BUT WHAT ABOUT KAKASHI AND NARUTO!?!?!?!" Leon growled as he ducked, barely dodging the kick that went his way.

He ran to the door. "THEY'LL CATCH UP! WE GOTTA GO NOWWW!!!!!!!!" Hinata ran after him, both openeing the gate and getting through. They sighed as it locked behind them, the giant not coming after them. They were now in a dark dank cave. Kakashi and naruto were still behind, and the giant still alive.

_With naruto_

Naruto was loking at the mine cart filled with the rocks harboring the plaga. "These things are in my friends? Why? WHY US!" He threw the rock, making it hit the wall and crash into peices. "We HAVE to get those things out of their bodies!" he went into his mindscape.

Kyuubi awaited. "What should i do? i can't reveal myself! If i do then the element of surprise in all ninja's training will be in vain, and everything we do will lead us to death. But i can't just sit back and watch them die!"

The kyuubi sighed. "**Kit, your over reacting. I am certain we will get though this alive, as long as we be patient. If we rush things then it will be like leon almost becoming one of those freaks. Except this time it might happen. So kit get out of there cause i have a feeling their on the move again.**"

Naruto growled in frustration. "kyuubi, what's got you in such a god awful train of thought? And not...eevryone is moving on.. at least that's what i feel is going on." The Kyuubi smiled. "**Sorry kit, i just feel like bursting your bubble. and as for your feeling your right. So get goin'!**" Naruto nodded and was back in his own body. He had wasted enough time playing with the rocks. He ran through the door.

_Flashback in the room._

_Kakashi was hiding above everyone, where not even hinata could see. He had a good vantage point at what he could do. He made a plan in his head as the first gone down. "things are getting intresting." He still couldn't beleive sasuke could use jutsu. He had to try that himself._

_He saw everyone go out the door and found himself alone with the beast. he couldn't pass this by and let naruto down. He took out his magnum and aimed it at the plaga's hole. He fired and hit directly but nothing happened except making the giant mad. he fired again and again until he needed to reload, and the giant didn't go down._

_He needed both hands to reload but if he let both hands go he would fall.The giant jumped at him, trying to grab him in anger but he couldn't let go or face a horrible death. He knew he made a mistake by firing his weapon. The only one he had left was his rifle but that wouldn't help him much._

_He had to try... He took his rifle out and aimed, shooting round after round slowly into the giant's back and head. Once his gun was empty he found himself in the same situation, no guns to use or he falls and dies. He was going to die anyways from muscle exaustion._

_End Flashback_

Suddenly the door opened and he looked, seeing naruto ready to kick some ass. The giant ran with his shoulder aimed at naruto, but he rolle dout of the way and cut the giant's leg a little. naruto grinned as the monster knelt, showing the plaga on his back. naruto jumped up and cut the damn thing off for good.

Naruto grinned as he put the chainsaw on his back. he looked around the room and didn't see anyone around, nothing. He sighed and saw the door at the end of the hallway. Suddenly kakashi dropped from the ceiling and hit the floor. naruto saw kakashi land and smiled more. "Finally!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he brushed off. "It's nice to see you alive naruto. But now's not the time to get into how you survived. We gotta go back to the others." naruto stopped kakashi. "Nope!"

kakashi was confused. "Naruto, why not?" Naruto sighed. "Because if we go back into one big group we're going to be in huge trouble. Think about it, the element of surprise still applies to this dimension." Kakashi chuckled a little at that. Naruto finally had a brain.

They stayed in the room till they felt they had to move on finally.

_Flashback with leon and the others_

_They had finally gotten going, problem was they were in alot of trouble. The big bugs were here, and there were alot of them. Leon had made the mistake of not listening and just walking up to the statue. he saw the bugs and read fast. "the two lights shall shine on a new path."_

_He didn't know what it meant, but he was guessing they were about to find out. He shot two bugs down into the long abyss below but the other five were advancing quickly. Hinata came out and shot her tmp till she needed to reload right at them all, killing four in the process. Leon ran up to the last bug and kicked it's face in. "Damn bugs!" but he knew there were alot more._

_He grabbed onto sasuke as hinata grabbed sakura and they both ran out. They ran up the curved slope up into the higher areas. They heard more buzzing bugs. They ran up and found themselves near a cave. Leon felt they had to go in there but he knew with a door up higher this would only be a dead end. They ran up more, shooting ten bugs into the abyss as seven more ran after them. Hinata and leon were losing bullets to these guys, and running low._

_Leon found themselves near the big door out, but couldn;t find anything to open it with. "DAMN IT!" He and hinata shot the rest of the bugs into the abyss and dead on the ground. They were safe...for now._

_End flashback_

Leon looked ahead and saw a mirror statue, not understanding why it was pointed to them. He walked a little over the bridge and looked around, where he could see the whole room. He found two other smaller mirrors on either side of the door, pointing to the bigger one pointing to them.

Suddenly it made sense. "The two lights shall shine a new path..that's it!" He ran back to hinata and grabbed sasuke. "Hinata, i'm going to head across the bridge into that cave over there. Can you go into the other one? There's a switch at the end of each tunnel that will give us a way out!"

Hinata didn't fully understand it, but understood. She grabbed sakura and they headed their seperate ways. Leon ran fast and hard to the cave, Not noticing the buzzing sound that he got closer too. Suddenly leon found himself face to face with two giant bugs once more. He shot them down to the ground and jumped high, crushing their faces into the ground. he ran bacjk into the cave, coming to the switch.

He pressed it and heard a rumbling sound. Outside one mirror shined a light to the big mirror. IN a flash of light the bugs returned and were now flowing into the cave. He shot them all, losing all his ammo for his matilda. Only one bug stood between him and his way out. he took out his handgun and fired at it, knowing he only had so many bullets left. Once the bug was down he jumped up and crushed it's face in. He was safe.

Hinata has much more luck it seemed as she made it to her cave without much trouble. But as she put sakura down sakura began to stir awake. Hinata knelt down to sakura in a little surprise. "Sakura? sakura!" Her greenish eyes opened slowly. Suddenly she grunted in pain and held her sides and stomach. "UGH!

Hinata was shocked to see sakura cough blood suddenly. "Sakura! are you ok!?" Sakura coughed a few more times without blood this time and tried to catch her breath. "yeah, i'm fine. I'm just hurt a little that's all. Where's sasuke?" Hinata sighed with releif that sakura was ok.

She looked back as she heard a rumbling sound. "Leon carried him to a seperate cave. He must've pressed his switch." She looked at sakura. "Sasuke passed out again, he used another jutsu." Sakura was surprised at that. She was when he did it a first time. "Where's kakashi?"

Hinata looked down a bit. "He disappeared suddenly. We don't know where he's at." Sakura looked away a bit. Hinata smiled. "he'll be alright, he's the best jounin in our village so he'll think of something." Sakura smiled at that and nodded.

"Can you hold and fire your gun?" Sakura got up, but fell back to the wall, grunting in mild pain. She leaned on the wall pointing her gun at the entrance. "I'm still in need of recovery but i'm good enough to hold whatever scum bag passes by."

Hinata nodded and pressed her button, just as leon was coming into the cave with sasuke on his shoulder. he saw sakura was leaning on the wall, awake finally. He heard the rumle and ran to hinata and laid sasuke down. "Get ready! Those bugs are coming!" Hinata was shocked at that and turned, ready to fire. Hinata shot the bugs from the air and sakura finished them with a shell each.

Hinata saw leon not firing. "WHAT'S WRONG!?!?" Hinata had ran out of ammo and took out her striker. leon took sasuke's red9 for a sec and fired. Soon enough the bugs were dead and no more came in. "I ran out of ammo. Next stop by the merchant we're gonna have to get more." Hinata understood and nodded.

Leon put sasuke on his shoulder once moe and walked out. Hinata held sakura's side ad she helped sakura walk with her. They walked to the now melted away blue door, and were stopped by a cage this time. Leon pressed the switch on the door and it rose up.

The group headed in and saw the trap they had to get through. Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry to have to make the group smaller but me and sasuke will just be a burden until he wakes up and i recover. Just leave us here, i'll protect us both and we'll wait for kakashi and naruto. That way everything will be fine once we all catch up." leon looked back and thought about that.

She was right. Last time they were in two groups it made things easier. What would make a difference if the group was smaller? He laid sasuke on the ground. "Ok sakura have it your way. But if kakashi and naruto don't come no matter what you fololow once your recovered all the way." Sakura nodded.

Leon and hinata went on. The pilliars gone up slowly but down rapidly ready to crush them to death. leon rolled under the first one and made it before the thing went down. Hinata did the same just as it went up. They walked up to a ledge and found themselves near a stepping trap. Leon jumped down and got ready. Just as the pillar rose he rolled under and made it down to the bottom without hurting himself from the fall.

Hinata took a deep breath and stepped down fast, rolling under the pillar and making it before it crushed her. Unfortunately she twisted her ankle in the proccess and was now cringing in pain. "That wasn't a good idea..." Leon looked at the ankle and didn't see anything but a twist in it. "your alright hinata, you just need to walk it off. Come on." he helped her up.

They walked up a bit and saw three pillars going up and crushing down in sync to where they can't get through. Hinata saw the lever and pulled it. Suddenly the middle pillar stopped crushing down. Leon looked at hinata and chuckled a bit. "Nice one hinata." They walked up a bit.

Leon and hinata rolled under the first, but hinata couldn't stop herself due to her ankle. She was rolling down a little bit and sudenly the pillar came crashing down. Leon pulled hinata up a bit but it didn't help. Her front was smashed...

He pulled her up more as the pillar came back up and saw that she was ok, her jacket was ruined tho. She sighed and took it off, revealing her black training shirt. "It's a good thing i have a figure or else i would be a goner." Leon laughed a bit at that. "Your one lucky girl."

Hinata ran, dispite her ankle, under the next pillar and was safe on solid level ground. Leon followed after and they both breathed heavily from that little road they took. They enetered a wide area inside the cave and found a tomb. Leon inspected it and saw a button under a pendant of some sort.

"This should go up... But once we're up the others won't be able to catch up." leon cursed under his breath. Hinata sighed and sat down and leaned against a wall. "Leon, you can go up by yourself. We'll be fine here. Once your up press the button to go down again, but jump away so you don;t go back down. That way we'll all have a ride up." leon sighed. "Now it's down to one moving on. Ok hinata, catch up with the others as soon as you can." She nodded

Leon went up. Once up he pressed the button again and jumped out of the way, letting the ride go down by itself. He walked into the cabin and saw the merchant. "Hello stranger. i got something that might intrest ya." he pulled back his coat to show the chicago typewriter. "Here's a gun that will put away your enemies in seconds." leon gave up everything he had to pay with for it and more ammo for it and his other guns.

Leon left and saw a note by the door. He picked it up and read it.

_Letter from ada_

_Once a plaga hatches, it's nearly impossible to remove it from the body, nearly! But if it's before it hatches it can be neutralized by medication. If it's hatched then the medication will only slow the growth of the parasitic scum. Hopefully you have enough._

_But if is does hatch you have a chance to get rid of it by surgery before it turns into an adult. It won't be easy i'm afraid. There's a very high probability you won't survive the operation due to how much time you have left and how much time you will need to get the operation._

_As far as i know the girl was injected with the egg before you, and with no medication being given to her..her time is ticking quickly. you should prepare for the worst case scenario. love ada (kiss mark)_

Leon crumpled the papar. "Damn it ada, why now of all times to remind me of these things!" he threw the paper over the hill. He sighed and started to check the new gun. "Very nice, this will help greatly. Hope the others get here soon." He ran ahead.

_With naruto and kakashi_

They went through the door and found nothing. They saw a few dead bugs along the way up but nothing out of the ordinary. FInally they reached the top and found sasuke and sakura talking. "Hey you two!" Sakura and sasuke jumped up a bit. "Naruto! kakashi!" The two smiled, one beneath his mask though.

Naruto and kakashi were informed on what the hell happened a while ago. After that was over they decided to go past the traps one by one. They cleared all the pillars in seconds. They made it to the cave to see hinata waiting for them. "NARUTO!?" She ran so fast it was a surrpise to everyone how she gone from the other side of the room to tackling naruto in three seconds flat.

She wasn't gonna let go it seemed, as naruto and hinata locked lips for a good while. Hinata cried for her love as she was worried about him. Things to the group were becoming intresting. After awhile they finally got onto the platform and headed up, where no one waited for them.

They went into the hut and found the merchant, quickly buying alot of ammo for their guns. They sighed and got ready to move out. Things were going to go to hell it seemed...

-----------------------------------------------------------

YAH!!! NOOOOO!!!!! minor cliffy XD. lol anyways i know at the end i didn't exactly give enough details but you know their gonna do it and how so why just give more details and make a repeat. As for the no words thing that happened through out the very end like i said putting it in words would take too small details anyway so i just left out the little detailed repeat words.

OK guys we're getting closer to the island here so get ready!

Also guys thanks for everything and the support you guys ROCK!!!

Hopefully this story ends well for all of you. I'm going to finish the island which is the end of the game, do the seperate ways chapters then a big epilouge to the story on what happened after. So this is a long ass story. SEE YA NEXT TIME!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	13. The second mine, lions sacrifice

lol XD why do this anymore? oh well...ANOTHER UPDATE:D

lol XD yeh. well good news is we're about a chapter or two left before the island and the most important poll of the story.

I hope this part of the story gives you all some good action. The mines before were nothing compared to this one, so get ready!!!

Sorry it was late everyone, i've had alot of stress lately...alot and i have no good excuse besides that and i'm sorry. hope this long ass chapter get you goin.

ONWARDS!!!

----------------------------------------

Footsteps were heard. The sound of the wailing night carrying the sounds of shoes upon the ground and the sound of groans of impatience. Through a crosshair of a rifle a torch was lite, carried by a plaga infested villager. The eyes in which saw this man showed the plaga was big and strong, nothing too different from the head exploding humans where the plaga itself carried the host on it's way.

The rifle was carried by none other then sasuke. he put the rifle down and checked the ammo. "There's two villagers ahead, if there are more i don't know where." Kakashi looked through the rocks and the walls, seeing a group by a fire. "Seven, eight max a few feet forward from them. Looks like either leon used stealth or died."

Naruto scoffed. "Leon's not the kind of guy who dies easy. He used stealth." Suddenly a loud bang was heard, and naruto knew it was from a flash grenade. "orrr WAS using stealth." The two villagers turned and ran to the fire drawn group but didn't see a thing The two looked inside the building with the crank inside but there wasn't anyone to be found.

Naruto didn't hear any gunshots, and didn't hear any villagers attacking. "He succeeded in stealthly going by them it seems." Sasuke got ready to fire a round. kakashi too. THey needed to take them both out at the same time or the group would get them pinned. Kakashi got onto a cadence. "One..." They both squeezed the trigger lightly. "Two..." They got steady and were ready. "FIRE!" They both fired at the same time, killing both villagers before any of the others noticed.

Hinata and naruto ran up fast, hitting both walls on each side of the walkway the villager walked. Sakura ran between them and hit the wall furthur up, next to the one with a ladder up. She sighed as she didn't hear anyone coming after them. She looked over and saw the ladder again. It seemed sasuke had a good vantage point.

She pointed to her eyes while looking at sasuke, thrusting her head to the side and up, looking up as well before pointing her gun as if it were a rifle down at the ground. She did the cocking action so they knew it was the bolt action rifle sasuke had. Sasuke noded and ran to the ladder, hitting the wall right beside it. he sighed before climbing up quietly. He reached the top and stayed out of sight.

Kakashi's eyes did not lie, It showed the layers of the walls, the frailty of some points as it did seeing through them. It was time to test his theory. He gave the signal that he was gonna fire, and naruto nodded. He did, and the bullet passed through one wall and hit a villager, killing him.

Sasuke shot one as well just as kakashi did, but now they were rushing after everyone. Hinata ran to the next wall. She saw a hole inside the wall.

She crawled through a bit and shot her tmp at them all, stoping half of them and killing the others as sakura shot the huge group gathered in front of her. All the villagers were now gone. Sasuke jumped down and they all gathered by the fire in the center. Naruto sighed as he tried the door. "nothing. We need a key of some sort for this to open" Suddenly sasuke came back from the house. "hey guys over here!"

THey did and saw a hand crank and an open hole in the ground. Leon was going after that key. The group went down one by one, into a dangerous place...

Leon had followed the tunnel leading into a wide area. He looked around some. "One...Two...Three... Three on the ground. One up by the next door." he checked around more and saw a bag-headed man walking around in an upper level. The signature wear for... "Damn it, another chainsaw...This isn't going to be easy." he checked his ammo and got ready for taking a few guys out.

he started to plan. "_OK leon, your all alone and have four villagers with probable plaga infestations that sprout heads on their own and a chainsaw guy. The next door probably needs a key and so the chainsaw man is guarding that door's key. Since they don't usually climb up or down ladders it would be best to take him out of the equation until the others are gone."_

he loooked around once more and found two sets of bear traps. "_And the trail's blocked by those damn traps! Ok leon think. If i shoot a flame grenade at the nearest guy it should burn him and the plaga both giving me one less to think about. I shot the second nearest guy then worry or not about the plaga later if it sprouts. If anything there might be two men hiding somewhere."_

he got up and made sure he was shooting a flame grenade. He fired at the nearest villager and bruned him to a crisp real quick. Leon ran up a little and shot the second guy in the head, no plaga. He looked down and saw a tunnel down. he got a hand grenade and flung it inside, blowing up another villager as his peices blew out. he shot down the last two villagers standing and ran up, jumping over the bear traps and such until he reached the door. Suddenly he was grabbed by the throat by a surprise villager.

He jumped up and kicked the man's chin, knocking him back and breaking his jaw. leon shot the man's head off and a plaga sprouted,almost slicing his forehead off, but only got a few hairs. Leon crushed the plaga under his foot, killing it instantly. he sighed and leaned against the wall.

Only thing left was that damn chainsaw! he looked where he came but didn't see anyone. he was alone for longer it seemed...

He sighed and climbed up the ladder, and noticed the chainsaw man didn't notice him. He timed it just right and climbed all the way in. He remembered atrick from one of his past friends..Codename:H.U.N.K..He got behind the chainsaw man and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. he sighed as he looked around.

He saw the key and grabbed it, only to hear yelling from outside. he looekd down in horror as more villagers climbed up after him. He Was in trouble now...as the sound of a chainsaw from below was sounded..."_shit.."_

Naruto and the gang walked through the tunnel, knowing they were nearing leon. Suddenly they heard yelling as they drew nearer to the exit. They ran and saw villagers climbing a ladder and gunshot flashes from inside the room. Naruto ran in, jumping the gap into the maze and killed off a few villagers down there. He ran more, jumping over a few bear traps to the group near the ladder and cut them to peices. The gang soon followed but found a door leading inside.

They entered to see villagers and a chainsaw man going after a runing leon. They ran back out with leon and shut the door. "NARUTO! CHAINSAW!!!!" naruto hurried around and just intime to slash the chainsaw man's head off before he got another slash in. THe group took care of the rest of the vilagers in a hurry. After the horde of villagers stopped they were all out of breath and sitting near a wall.

Naruto smiled. "Hey leon!' leon shook his head smiling. "What the fuck took you guys so long? I almost died if you didn't see." The group laughed, including leon. Leon took out the punisher and the riot gun. "These are your's naruto." Naruto took them and strapped the shotgun and the chainsaw to his back. "Thank's Leon. But we have to split into two group's again you know." Leon thought about that for a second.

He sighed. "If we work as one there's a high chance we'll all make it out alive, but then again theres still a chance we'll die off one by one. If we split into two, we're harder to catch and we get the element of surprise and also the guarentee we all stay alive. I'd give it a shot but who goes with who?"

Naruto thought about that. "We'll figure it out once we get going." They all nodded. THey climbed up the stairs and leon took out the key to the mine he snatched before running down and finding naruto and the others. The door slid open and revealed a small tunnel downwards.

Leon took advance as sakura covered the back. They found a dor and opened it. It was a small room and when they looked up it had a spiked ceiling. "Trap." naruto cursed. "What now? There's probably hidden danger besides that trap also..." They had six people. team kakashi with hinata and leon.

They all enetered the room quickly and suddenly the trap sprang, the ceiling collapsing upon them. Naruto, leon and sasuke took out the four red buttons at each corner as kakashi, hinata and sakura took out the sudden appearance of three small plaga spiders. After the danger was over the door ahead opened.

They got out of that room and was a staircase going down. They slowly gone down and found a wide area. They stepped slowly to the door, nothing happening. leon took the door in hand and opened it a crack, seeing nothing. They all walked down the small tunnel and found themselves in a place that was again, empty.

They walked up some and found a trolley, three cars connected. Leon jumped on and jumped to the middle car to find a switch beside it. "hey guys, theres a switch to activate these trolly's. Think we should split up?" naruto thought a moment. "yeah it's best if we did that. Three in the trolly's and the other four go back the way we came. hopefully we meet up back at the camp fire."

Leon nodded. "naruto, since you have a chainsaw and it will be tight quarters in these things your in. Hinata your coming as well because you can take out quite a few in seconds with that tmp of yours. And we don't need a spray of bullets coming to kill us like a shotgun." The two nodded and hopped on. Sasuke got to the switch and got ready to press it.

Naruto was in the middle car as hinata was in the front, leon in the back. They all nodded and naruto nodded to sasuke, sasuke pulling the switch on the signal. The trolly's started up and went down the tracks. Sasuke jumped onto the tracks and climbed back up. They went backwards to the camp fire.

As the trolly headed forward a group of ganado's jumped on. Two in the middle cart just in time for their heads to be sliced to bits. Leon took out the one man in his as hinata shot the one in her's, easily taking out the first few to jump on. THe second group doubled and soon found themselves dead in a hurry, cut to peices and shot to death before they could get up from the jump recoil.

Two more waves of enemies came upon them, and found themselves dead, the cat rolling on. Soon they found no more enemies and just rested. Suddenly hinata saw a wooden peice in front of the trolly's, making it so it would hit them if they got to it. She shouted. "DUCK!" She ducked in time to dodge it, naruto turned just in time to chainsaw it in half, savign him AND leon.

They got up as they saw an openeing in the tunnel. Suddenly it started to stop. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Suddenly they found themselves between two high towers, where ganado's started to jump in. They fought countless ganado's, and suddenl;y a chainsaw man jumped in. Naruto dealt with him easily but the cart still did not move. He saw ahead and found a switch, and a man by it. He took his punisher and shot the man, hitting the switch as well before taking out his chainsaw again and slicing enemies up.

The trolly began to speed out of their, leaving ganado's dry and behind them. They sighed as it finally came to an end. Hinata looked forward for any more boards. They came upon another tower where ganado's were about to jump. Hinata shot the down from the tower and on the tracks, crushing them under the trolly's as they passed.

Naruto cheered for her on that idea and she was happy. They felt that they were nearing the end, and that the key to the door was close. They passed two more towers in which hinata shot ganado's off of, crushing them as well. She shot another two boards before they got a chance to hit them.

THings were coming to an end, they knew it. Suddenly they were on a fast downward spiral, and picking up speed. Hinata saw they were heading for a fall into a pit of darkness. She jumped to one side. "leon! Go to the side of your cart parallel or me! naruto stay there until we have to jump!!!" Not yet understanding leon did so as they neared the end of the spiral. And just as hinata predicted, they were gonna fall. They all jumped just in time and grabbed onto the boards of the end.

They each climbed up and breathed hard from that experience. After they relaxed and calmed down they stood and made their way forward, for there was no way back anymore. They opened the door and found a room with a stand and a tablet being held by it, but no exit. Nauto saw the tablet. "The offering of the lion...the key to the door!" He picked it up and suddenly a ecret passage in the back opened up, revealing a path down to a ladder going up.

They each climbed it one by one and opened the top hatch, and foundthemselves back inside the camp. They rounded the corner and found the garoup waiting for them by the camp fire. Naruto smiled. "MISS US?!" Sasuke scoffed with a smile as sakura waved. Kakashi shrugged. "What took you guys so long?"

Sakura hit kakashi over the head and they all laughed. FInally they were going to save ashley once more. They put the tablet into the door and found themselves onto a lift. leon pressed the button and they were risen into the upper level's of the castle.

They were so close...

-------------------------------------

Ok not as long as i wanted it to be or said it would be but sorry i have stress and i need a break soon so hopefully this satisfies you for awhile.

Ok guys read and review and hopefully everything comes out alright.

READ AND REVIEW!!!! SEE YA NEXT TIME!!!


	14. The beginning of the end!

Hey all!

Ok, i have no good excuse and i don;t want to have one.. i'm having alot of writers block and stress.. things are just too hard on me right now. (we all have a period like that)

Heres as good as i can deliver at the best of circumstances. i hope everything goes back to normal that way i put out more for you guys

ENJOY!!!!!

-------------------------------------------

Naruto ran back up some steps, running into a narrow hallway and into a small gapped room. There sat the whole group. Naruto sighed. "It's a trap." The group knew that it had to be. INside the room where naruto ran from was a statue and three floors in which were seperated by the statue, into six small rooms. In front of the statue there laid a bridge and a small door at the end.

They headed out into the seperate rooms. Leon, sakura, and hinata got onto the second floor and got ready, and they knew one switch was in the caged room and that was just too simple. There had to be one or two more switches. Sasuke looked forward and something caught his attention...

His sharingan magnified to the dor ahead and he saw a lock on it. He took a knee and aimed as he shot the lock off the door. He smirked before noticing something else. Why was the little door connected to the whole wall...when that wall was just one big door? Something just didn't fit right with him.

Just as he took a step across the bridge two sections droped into the water. the jump too far for any of them. he heard something behind him and he turned, seeing the statue activate and bring it's arm's up where it would take the group up. In the caged room was a monk ready to guard the lever.

The trap has been sprung...

Leon didn't waste a second, jumping onto the hand and onto the middle platform, hinata hot on his trail as sakura was risen up. Leon pulled the switch, making the second hand fall down and the first stay up, where sakura killed the first few monks up there. Leon was onto the other side fully as he took out the helmet wearing monks and the shelided ones didn't stand much of a chance as hinata was risen up, shooting her tmp at them before she was taken to the highest room as well.

She got off the hand and took out a monk near her, throwing a kunai at the one on the other side of the room. Sasuke was cornered and was trying to take out the overflowing ammount of monks coming after him as naruto slashed and diced the ones coming after him.

kakashi was keeping the hall clean of any unsuspecting visitors it seemed. Sakura was done killing the top layer of monks and sighed heavily. "At this rate we'll never make it!" She walked to the edge and saw sasuke taking care of the last few monks. She looked to hinata and saw her breathing heavily after that batle she had. She looked down once more to see leon wasn't on the room's platform anymore.

In a breeze Leon was in the locked room and was shooting the red robed helmet wearing higher clased monk in which blocked his way. He went to the cage and helped deal with the last remaining forces coming after sasuke. After the forces were finished naruto and kakashi went into the middle to meet sasuke. Leon looked to sakura. "HEY! SEE A SWITCH UP THERE!?"

Sakura looked behind her, there it was. "YES! THE OTHER'S UP HERE!" Leon smiled, they were on the home stretch. "HINATA! COME DOWN AND PULL THE LEVER SO SAKURA HAS A WAY DOWN!" Hinata nodded and jumped down onto the hand, switching the lever as she continued her downards walk.

Sakura go to the switch and was ready. Leon gone to his and nodded to the group, Naruto nodded back. "THREE!!!" Sakura and leon gripped tightly. "TWO!!!" they got ready. "ONE!!!" They used their muscles to pull at the last second. "PULL!!!!" They did. At once, both peices of the bridge rose and the gate even opened for leon to get out. Sakura jumped down and the whole group met.

After a moment's rest and celebration they started to walk across the bridge. Suddenly the whole thing began to quake. Sasuke looked back and the huge statue came to life!!! "EVERYONE RUN! GET THROUGH THAT DOOR!!!" Just then they all saw it. They ran across away from the statue giving chase.

For some reason the statue was also picking up speed as it knocked pillars down upon them all, they all had to dodge them. Finally sasuke reached the door and opened it for them all, pushing everyone running through before he himself did. They were safe...or not! The statue took out the huge wall near the door they had used and was now chasing them on the bridge!

Sasuke saw the weight wouldn't hold, they had to make it to the other side! FAST! IN no time they all had made it, and the statue fell upon the bridge. The birdge was now broken and the statue fell with it to the abyss. Leon was still hanging on the cliff. Naruto grabbed onto his arm and pulled him up. It was finished.

Leon took a breather for a minute, knowing he had to stay calm. Naruto loked across. "We're past that trap..." he looked to where they needed to go. "And going into another...Leon, things aren't looking to good, if we had a chance to split into two teams we could get past all this. What's next? death on our end?"

Leon took a shot at thinking again. "_No split ways, no waiting behind, and no lolly gagging. It's the only way."_ "Only thing we can do now is stick together till we have a split up chance." Naruto nodded and helped leon on his feet. They finally enetered the huge tower.

The group went into the tower and heard clapping. Salazar and his other monster henchman were there. "So nice you could join us, Mr. Scott Kennedy and friends." Leon was angry. "YOU AGAIN!" Salzar looked down as he paced. "The sacred right that is about to begin at this very tower will endow the girl with MAGNIFECENT power." He looked at leon.

"She will join us! Become one of us!" Leon scoffed. 'This is no ritual, it's terrorism!" Salazar raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a popular word these days? Not to worry, we've prepared a SPECIAL ritual for you." He raised a hand near a wall and leon threw his knife, stabbing the hand and pinning it to the wall. Salazar felt pain.

he looked with wide eyes as his hand bleed fresh. He laughed scaredly. leon scoffed at how weak this man was "_Usually the leader of a place is stong as hell. What's the matter with this kid." _Suddenly the black cloaked man grabbed the knife and threw it at leon. Leon and the group saw this and at the last moment dodge the knife. Salazar and the henchman Both got into the elevator and the doors closed as leon ran after them.

The two went up as leon growled, running for the stairs. The group followed. Leon only made it to the first curve around when suddenly a barrel fell down the stairs, crashing into the wall with a huge bang. leon growled out more. "DAMN IT!" He waited until he saw his shot.

IN no time the third barrel to fall hit the wall and leon went straight up the stairs, and got into the second balcony curve. The group went one by one up the path following leon. First was naruto who seen leon head straight for the ladder up to the barrel throwing monks. He gave chase to leon as sasuke made it next. Leon reached the top and used his matilda to take down the only two monks up there.

No more barrel's were going down THESE stairs! The whole group ran up the stairs to leon and naruto, only for monks enetering the tower out of thin air and running after them. Hinata ran back down to meet them. "GO! I'LL HOLD THEM HERE!" The group nodded and went up some more stiars.

Hinata took out the few monks who came in the tower from nowhere and sighed. Done. She ran back after the group. after a flight or two of stairs the group found an elevator up. Suddenly there was a small explosion and naruto looked up, dynamite! "THERE!" Sasuke saw and took the monk out easy.

They walked around and saw some boxes in it. They entered it and suddenly heard more gunfire. Hinata was working double time it seemed. Leon pressed the button to go up but it said there was too much weight on it. "Damn it!" He looked a the boxes again. "Push these boxes off the damn thing!" Leon pushed one off and naruto did the same to the other one. Suddenly hinata came running in after them.

Leon pressed the button after everyone was in, and the elevator gone up. Naruto stood in the middle as sasuke and kakashi sat in opposite corners. Leon, hinata, and sakura all took a side each and got ready. As they went up there were crossbow monks shooting fron safety and other monks jumping into the elevator.

After awhile of stopping and going up more, and after killing alot of monks they finally made it to the top. They were so close!!! They all went around until they found yet another elevator up, this time the last one heading straight for ashley. After they all gone up they went up a long flight of stairs and saw the merchant. He gave them ammo. ready for the next fight.

This was it. It was now or never!!!

They all walked into the doorway into a corridor. Leon and gang ran through the corridor to salazar and his other hand man. looking at a horrible looking large flower on the wall while on a platform. Salazar looked back. "Oh, you just missed her. The ritual is OVER! She left with my men to an island not far from here."

Leon was pissed. "YOU WHAT!" As they spoke the boat drew nearer to the island as lights shot from the starry night sky. Back in the tower salazar climbed the steps onto the top of the platform. "I think it's about time i give my due respects to all your impressive, but STUBBORN wills!" He spread his arms out as vines came form the flower and wrapped around his body. "Mr. Kennedy...Welcome!" He and his henchman were both dragged into the petals of the flower as it closed, salazar laughing all the way into the flower.

The flower was bulging as if it were to bloom. "_I bet what's coming out ain't no flower"_ Suddenly the petals shot open and a long body of a monster shot out under the platform, ramming itself up and breaking the platform and some of the floor to peices. The group covered their eyes to the dust.

They looked to see the monster's head with only one eye. Naruto saw the back of the body and part of salazar's body came out of it, screaming. Suddenly black wing looking petals covered salazar's body as tentacles shot from each side of the monster. The corridor closed off because of a gate slamming down. Sasuke was still inside the corridor!

Leon looked at the monster and scoffed. "Monsters, guess after this there will be one less to worry about." Salazar laughed. "I want you to suffer just like ashley did." That got leon mad!

--------------------------------------------------------

This is it, hopefully it satisfies until; next chapter...see ya round!

OH!!! almost forgot...POLL TIME!!!

As you can see from a few chapters ago and this... some friends arrive to the RE4 world. Here's the poll...i already have two picked out, you pick the last one. (and give a reason who they go to help naruto and the gang!!!!!)

Gaara

Shikamaru

Rock Lee

Now choose!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

read and review!!!!


	15. Goodbye salazar, hello islands?

OK guys, i know last chapter, IF you read it, i said i discontinued this story, but thankfully for all you fans, i decided to continue beyond my normal ways. it will prolong the next two stories but i will complete this while i start the normal naruto story...so get ready!! 

ONWARDS!!

--

Leon took his matilda and shot six bursts of handgun rounds at the face of the big monster in front of him, but it didn't do anything!! It seemed it was impervious to bullets! Suddenly he saw one of the tentacles raise above hinata "GET DOWN!" Hinata looked up and jumped to the side, rolling once more as it came again and almost got her the second time.

The third strike was where leon was but he had simply side-stepped the tentacle. Naruto knew they would be in trouble so he looked the distance..."Ok, i just need to set my footing right and...NOW!" His body bolted on it's own and ran to the edge of the balcony they were on, sakura taking his place as he ran across the wall, his feet almost slipping every step as he neared the broken wall where the tentacle came from.

He revved his chainsaw into a fury os speed and cutting power as he landed on the tentacle of the huge monster, jamming the chainsaw into it...only an inch as it bucked up and threw him off and into the pit below. "SHIT!" He landed on his feet only to have a spider plaga jumping on his face, scratching the living hell out of him. "GET OFF!" Leon was just sliding on the floor away from the biting head of the monster salazar, looking down at naruto "NARUTO! YOU ALRIGHT!?"

He looked up to see the tentacle slam against him again, only to miss his body and hit his arm as he rolled away. Naruto took his punisher and shot the plaga off his face and shot three mroe rounds into it's body to make sure he's dead as he answered leon above "YEAH I'M FINE!!" Hinata Jumped down and shot a plaga running at naruto with her striker. Naruto smiled wide "THANKS HINATA!" Hinata blushed a little and smiled. She was making naruto proud!

Sasuke was aiming his rifle, trying to find a weak spot of some sort. Kakashi was doing the same, and found something strange. "Salazar is using the black cover to hide and save himself from being shot, if we can open the black cover we'll have a shot!" Sasuke looked for a way, but didn't see one through the big monster head in front of the covering. it seemed they were going to be dead before they figured out- "THE EYE!!" Hinata shot her striker at the monster and one shot got lucky, it hit the eye and the monster recoiled slightly! IT WAS WEAK THERE!!

leon took his matilda and shot a burst fire at the eye, hitting direct with it. As it hit the monster's weakness was exploited, and it dropped it's head as the black covering around salazar opened up. Sasuke aimed for the head as kakashi aimed for the heart, yelling in unison "YOUR OURS BITCH!!" They fired at the same time, kitting their targets with the rifle and butterfly. Salazar yelled as he was hit, but the covering closed around him once more and he did not die...the head raising up again. Hinata was rammed in her side by the tentacle as the head rose.

Hinata held her stomach as she hit the wall behind her. Suddenly three plaga were running towards her. She was still recovering from her sudden shock hit but raised her striker shotgun and fired, taking two out easily but the third was still coming upon her when it turned direction and headed to the screaming pink haired girl who made a sudden drop.

Sasuke had seen it, sakura was picked up by the swinging tentacle before they could drop the head again and thrown into the pit... His anger rose as he slammed against the bars "YOU FUCKING, GROSS ASS, SHIT-HEAD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PERSONALLY WHEN I GET INTO THAT ROOM! NO ONE HURTS MY GIRL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!" His body sparked electricity and the bars bended as he pulled and pushed against the bars to get in "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" Kakashi was scared shitless, sasuke was NEVER this angry!!

Sakura was dropped into the pit and screamed in pain. As the dust cleared quickly she saw a plaga coming her way she lifted her shotgun and fired, blowing it into peices as she layed completely on her back. As she held her scrapped side hinata was limping her way to sakura and knelt down to check on her. "Sakura, are you alright?" Sakura nodded as she sat up goraning in pain "I'm fine..and you?" Hinata nodded before looking around...and froze in horror

Naruto was nowhere! His jacket layed near the ladder up to the platform and was shredded to peices She ran to it and grabbed the peices "NARUTO!!" She held the peices close, tears forming in her eyes. Sasuke was bending and breaking the bars slowly, electricity covering his body and burning the bars to singe as his anger rose more. "YOU KILLED THE ONLY ONE WHO I COULD CALL BROTHER TOO!? THAT'S IT!!" The bars broke and the sound of a chainsaw revved...he stopped as hinata did too, looking behind the head of the monster as naruto sliced the covering open and cut salazar in half.

Naruto grinned like an idiot as salazar thrashed around in agony, screaming as he was being killed slowly by the slowly cutting chainsaw. "THAT'S FOR HURTING MY GIRLFRIEND!" He took the chainsaw away and slashed it horizontally, cutting what was left of salazar with little trouble. After that was through the monster screamed as it slowly dissolved in little drops or even in thin air, even the petals it came from were gone as naruto hit the floor with not one plaga coming after them.

They looked around...quiet. Sasuke jumped down and spotted sakura before he was tackled to the ground and they both started to laugh and hold the other. Leon and kakashi looked around and found the only way out...the door on the other side where salazar was before. They too jumped to the lower levels, and when they did they had to put effort to break each couple apart. The couples weren't too happy about being sperate from their couplings but after some words said they agreed to wait. The all, one by one,climbed the ladder upards to the door and when they did hinata gasped. They stopped...

Leon looked at her "What is it? more ganado's?" Hinata shook her head and rushed to the door, slamming it open and rushing out. The team followed just in time for the scream and thud of bodies. "NEJI-NII-SAN!!" She had tackled him to the ground and they fell hard. Naruto smiled as the white robes and long black hair of the hyuuga prodigy from the branch house had made itself known.

Leon looked to naruto but he just seemed to smile as sakura became confused behind him, sasuke no different. Kakashi sighed as he saw leons confusion. "Neji is hinata's cousin..." Leon looked on in slight awe at that. He looked back to kakashi. "Didn't naruto say you were the only ones who came here?" Kakashi thought a moment...they had come from a dimensional rift made from an unknown enemy.. knowing konoha they made an investigation and some might have been trapped here as well.

Neji chuckled as he lifted hinata off of him. Hinata smiled and cried from finally being with her family again. "Neji-nii, your here! i can't beleive it!" She looked at the group. "Guys neji came here too!" Naruto stepped forward with a fox grin "Nice to see ya bro!" Neji stood and sighed. "I am glad you kept hinata-sama safe...but where are the other-" he looked and saw everyone, but then saw someone he did not have a clue of... "Who would that be?"

Naruto looked back at leon and motioned him to step forward. Leon scoffed. "Name's leon. It's good to see these guys happy to see you. the spirits of our little group were getting low..." Neji nodded. "I heard a motor boat and bangs and crashes...did it come from you?" Naruto held up his chainsaw. "This is the motorboat you heard. it's like a serrated blade that moves..making it easier to cut things you wish to cut in half or quarters or such." Neji was amazed like everyone who heard that explination...

Kakashi and the others drew their guns. "These make those bang noises. they fire small projectiles at speeds not even the sharingan can keep up with." Neji's jaw just dropped. Naruto chuckles nervously. "And those crashes were me sakura and hinata being thrown like rag dolls around that small room hitting the walls so hard our bones were in danger..." Neji was going to activated his byakugan in anger... before becoming confused... He looked at hinata. "Is there a problem with the byakugan, hinata-sama?"

Hinata became slightly confused before gettng it. "Oh, yes. In this world there is no chakra...but our bloodlines are active forever. My byakugan can see ALL around me, no blindspots, and also sense high pitched sounds humans cannot hear. Sasuke's sharingan i do not know sadly, but kakashi's can see through walls and such." Neji was gawking visibly and audiably now...

Naruto chuckled. "He'll see what sasuke's see's soon enough..first we gotta give him a weapon.." He checked out every weapon they took. He decided to give neji the punisher. Hinata contributed her TMP of course, ever since their run in with the striker she wouldn't give it up for the world! and her blacktail had a good range and handling to it.

After neji found a place for the TMP he checked the Punisher. "i have two different looking weapons. What's this one?" Naruto sighed. "It's the punisher, a powerful handgun that can shoot through many enemies at once. let's say throwing a senbon needle through five people with the same amount of speed and deadly force." Neji once again gawked. Hinata giggled. "and that other one is the TMP. if you find yourself surrounded the punisher won't deal with many enemies at once all around you like jyuuken did but what's better is it shoots many many bullets VERY fast. making it good for killing many enemies at once all around you."

Neji almost fell. He was shocked!! who wouldn't be!? he finds out he's in a world where he cannot use jyuuken thanks to no chakra yet his bloodline is always active and the weapons used are more advanced then anything he's ever seen!! Leon cleared his throat. "If you guys don't mind we have to move." he walked past everyone and to the rope going down.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, neji come with us. We have little time." Neji nodded and they each gone down the rope. once they did neji started blurting questions. "Ok, what is our location currently, what's the situation and how much time do we have?" Naruto thought carefully of the answers. knowing neji one word could kill him. "We're just heading out of a castle. The situation is the president's dau-" that got neji...

"President? What's that?" Naruto chuckled. "He's like a kage. A leader of leon's country." Neji thought a moment. "So he leads this place?" Naruto shook his head. "We're a long way from the country leon comes from. Anyway as i was saying...the president's daughter is missing and leon was sent to find her...we actually saved her but she was kidnapped from us. She's been taken to an island somewhere and we need to go there and get her back." Neji nodded. "Sounds like we're going to be in for a long ride."

While they were talking they were going through a hallway through a small building, and when they finished they found a small blue light at the end of the current walkway they were heading through. "Well we found the merchant." Neji sighed...at least there was one thing he could understand!! They walked up and saw him behind a counter. "Howdy stranger, i've somethin' that might intrest ya." He turned around and grabbed a rocket launcher.

Neji was once again... confused. Sasuke came up and gave the merchant a huge chest he grabbed from salazars dead body. He took the launcher and strapped it behind him, and naruto explained to neji. "That is a launcher.. like a shoe sized bullet launched from explosive powder and once it strikes it's target it blows the enemies into small bits. kind of like a deadly fire jutsu but more potent." Neji took in all the information even if it WAS a little tense to grasp.

After they had gotten ammo, and naruto explaining to neji how to reload and shoot his weapons, they had ben on their way. after a bit naruto decided to ask soemthing that was beginning to bug him. "hey neji...if you came here that means some others came here to...who came here besides you and how did you get here?" Neji smiled. Naruto was always blunt...

Neji took in a deep breath. "Well...heres what happened when you disapeared..."

_Flashback_

Tsunade had gathered everyone who knew naruto and the others and was now looking at them. "Ok...as you may know, Team kakashi plus hinata have gone missing. We have good news and bad news since that report was sent in. Good news...we know where they are..bad news they have been sent through space and time to another place where they cannot come back..." Everyone had diffeent reactions, but all were of surprise and sadness with it.

Tsunade closed her eyes. "We have a little more news... we know WHO sent them, and she is walking the village as we speak. She has guarenteed their saftey through their travel but unsure of how they are currently...Which is why she has guarenteed that she shall send whoever cares most about them to be with them. So i have called everyone here..to see which two of you shall come with me to see team kakashi."

Everyone started to talk among themselves...After awhile neji stepped up. "I shall be one of the two to be sent. I care for my cousin hinata-sama so i have every right to go!" Tsunade nodded. He was right, he had every right to see his cousin to safety. Rock lee them took the stand, and seriously spoke softly, unlike him mostly. "I wish to go as well...Sasuke-san and sakura-san are in troubloe and i am most close to them!" Tsunade smiled. Everyone agreed to wish them luck, and was sent away.

Tsunade stood and looked out the window. "You two know that this.. other world, might not be the same as ours. it could be more peaceful then the wars currently, or possibly even more chaotic. could it have different weapons or even different jutsu not ever seen? who knows the possibilities. all i know for sure is i want to see naruto. We have little time, so prepare for this new world...be ready to fight!" They called out their affirmatives and went to get ready. Tsunade still looked out to konoha's streets. "Naruto...please be ok..."

_10 Minutes later_

Rock lee and Neji were in the hokage's office as was Yugito. She smiled. "I see you took gathering loved ones seriously." She had heard their respects...it was time. "I will open the portal. Get ready!" They stood gathered and waited. In a suden surrpise they were surrounded in darkness..and started to fall. Yugito smiled sadly as they were sent away. "I hope you all happiness...wherever you are.."

_Tsunade_

She had crashed into a small room, it looked to be a storage shed of some sort. Suddenly she heard someone speaking..and it didn't sound friendly! She saw the boxes and jumped into the middle of some.. completely invisible. She decided to stay there. She didn't have anywhere better to go, and if she could hear others maybe she could learn more about this world!

_Rock lee_

A green blur was racing through a tunnel of some sort, being chased by sickly soldiers of some kind when he saw a door was shutting in front of him. "All i ever asked was where i was and now i am running for my life. BUT I SHALL NOT LOSE!" He picked up speed and slid under the door, seeing a yellow curve in front of his way he jumped up just before the big solid door had closed.

He looked up and saw he needed someway to close it for good. He jumped high and using all his strength kicked a large dent in the top corner before falling down. he jumped up once more and did the same to the other corner. He was safe from behind...or so he thought. "HAJII!" he loked behind him and saw more. "If it is a fight you want then it is a fight you shall get!" he rushed up in front of one of the ten men.

The soldier did not know what he was in for. The kick sent him away and it made him splater along the back wall. The others stood and saw it, and turned to see rock lee in his fighting stance. "You shall not defeat me!" They begged to differ it seemed since they charged in anyway. Rock lee sent a kick to the chin to one and sent him flying high.

Rock lee was suddenly behind him in the air. "Here is the lotus!" He wrapped his arms around the soldier and turned them downwards. "TAKE THIS!" They were falling fast and lee had shifted. It was time to see if his special training paid off! He and the soldier hit the ground. and he skidded out of the smoke to a halt nearby. As the smoke cleared it showed the soldier's lower half still intact when the top half was smashed flat. The soldiers did not deter though as they charged again. Lee was going to see if his skills were the same as before!

_Neji_

Neji was just waking up from being knocked out. Suddenly he heard a crash and looked around. He saw a rope leading up and decided to check it out, when he heard screams and the sound of a motorboat. It was time to pick up the pace when he heard another scream and the motorboat sound even louder! He climbed up and saw a door. he started to walk when suddenly he was tackled to the ground... "NEJI-NII-SAN!!"

_End Flashback_

The group were amazed. Naruto suddenly shook his head. "So the two tailed sent you guys here same as us...And knowing fate...they are probably going to be on the way to save ashley, the president's daughter...Let's go." The group had agreed and were on their way. suddenly they heard a boat and leon pulled out his handgun. They walked up and saw a boat in the water, and a woman in red in the drivers seat.

Ada looked back with a smile. "_Thank goodness...he's alive.."_ "Need a ride? handsome?" Leon looked really confused. He scoffed a bit and said lowly. "okay?..."

They were off. Ada was gratious enough to drive for them. On the way Leon was thinking all the way...what would he ask? what could he say? ada had died and yet here she was in front of him, and even giving him a helping hand! Things just didn't make sense, and the fact she was working for a scum-bag like wesker was even worse...he picked his first say and leaned in to say it when suddenly she turned the boat, throwing him into the boat's side.

She had gotten up and grabbed her grappling gun, aiming it. "I've got some buisness to deal with..." Leon had looked to see what was going on when he was face to face with her ass. He shook his head and looked up to her face, and her smile as she cocked her head and shot the grappling gun. "See you around..." She was suddenly zipped up the cliff, but not before kicking the accelerator.

When she did the boat spun out of control and leon was forced to steer it as he swiftly shifted seats, grabbing the accelerator and stopping the boat. Sadly not in time as the boat hit the side of the huge cliff, with everyone grabbing onto something and someone for safety. Once the boat was steady he leaned back and chuckled weakly. "women..." After a quick rest they drove to a shallow cliff and started to climb up.

The group were in for a crazy ride on this island, in which was going to prove worse then the castle or the village put together.

--

HEY ALL!! yeah i know it's a bit late and i know i said it was over with but i will not leave this story unfinished!!

Hope this restart chappy does it for you till next one!! oh and i hope you all like it and read and review and i hope you all can forgive me for putting it off oh and i finish the castle with only the island to do now so i'm kinda happy with the turn out. as i have said in my other updates today...i am moving so i don't know when i will be able to come back so sorry to say it might take awhile. also, lastly, if you were wondering about how late i am, i had to do this story my naruto story and the trilogy story all in one for the triple update, and i've been super busy with packing and moving. so keep that in mind will ya?

SEE YA LATER!!


End file.
